


【授翻】Rule of Seven

by jonoregrets



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, M/M, Museums, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 82,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonoregrets/pseuds/jonoregrets
Summary: Isak在博物馆工作，负责展出艺术品，为奥斯陆的人们提供教育和娱乐，同时也向世界展示挪威文化的突出贡献。他前脚从巴黎出完差回来，后脚就开始了每周例行的私人巡视。今天的时间正好赶上博物馆开门。他在这个相对安静的上午，欣赏着他早已了如指掌的展品。Even在一家电子游戏公司工作，和一群各有所长的艺术家们共同设计让人着迷的世界和角色。他上班的日子和别人不太一样，每周二休息。通常他都会借此去逛博物馆，欣赏欣赏艺术，做些风格方面的研究，在纸上练习自己的绘画技术。在过去的几个月里，他已经把参观时间调到刚刚好，所以他也在这个相对安静的上午体验着艺术。在美术馆线性布局的第三个展厅里，Isak注意到了Even。在美术馆线性布局的第三个展厅里，Even注意到了Isak。
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	1. 第一章 Isak

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of  
> [Rule of Seven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925127/chapters/39765537) by [folerdetdufoler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/folerdetdufoler/pseuds/folerdetdufoler)
> 
> 每周日晚21点更新（争取）  
> 周日没更就是周一晚  
> （）里为译注

出完差回来，Isak在手机里列了个单子，其中包括针对之后那个展出需要尽快落实的计划，以及在巴黎熬过的三天里时不时蹦出来的点子。伴着周二早晨的细雨，Isak在乘电车去上班的路上想到了最重要的一点：绝不能再熬夜坐飞机。为了防止他下车就忘，Isak冒着生命危险，松开了扶手，赶紧给Kim发了个邮件。

_记得提醒我不能再订红眼航班了。我要是不听你的，你就放心大胆地怼我。_

电车突然急转弯，他下意识抓住杆子，和剩下的乘客一起来个了漂移。他刚把手机放回兜里，Kim的回信就震了一下。但因为他知道她每次的回复都简洁靠谱，所以他一直等下了车，走到通往博物馆的那条街上才掏出手机。

_好的，我过来的时候顺便给你带了桶咖啡。_

他到了之后，那“桶”咖啡就放在他桌上，还冒着热气。他谢了Kim，两人隔着他的桌子，和彼此说了说周末都干了什么。

“怎么说呢，其实时间都还好，飞机晚就晚吧，我也没真指望能睡着觉，问题主要出在…姿势上？因为我过于费劲地想让自己睡着，一直一动不敢动，搞得我手脚麻木，反倒没机会放松，屁股也跟着疼。我本来是想休息一下，结果反倒折腾得更累了。”

Kim看了下手表。“那你要不就去巡视吧。之前怕你飞机延误，我就给你安排到了十一点。反正你这一上午也没什么事，正好借机舒展舒展。”

Isak喝了一口咖啡，考虑了一下。他本来想利用空出来的时间干点正事，天知道他这趟差出完回来有什么“紧急情况”在等着他，但Kim说得也不无道理。

她继续唠着。“你看《老友记》吗？”

Isak摇头，没反应过来她怎么突然想到这了，不过她这人就这样。

“啊，怪不得，我刚脑补了一下你绕着屋子做弓箭步压腿。”Isak以为她会具体解释一下，结果她直接站起来走到门口，自己做了一个。“我的屁股还 _能_ 再翘点吗？”（Could my ass _be_ any tighter? 指《老友记》里的钱德勒说话奇怪的重音。）她一路做着弓箭步回到了自己的桌前，在那又笑了好半天这个梗。

Isak最后选择了妥协。他掏出手机，把备忘录里的笔记誊到了一直放在键盘旁边的纸质清单里，要干的事儿越攒越多。他先按照轻重缓急把它们重排了一遍，又调出来电脑里的完整日程表。等他把待办事项都倒在一起，对今天的任务心里有谱之后，他决定让自己提前休息一下。现在开始巡视，就意味着他能赶上第一波参观者。如果他对本月的日程安排没记错的话，今天一开门应该就会有两波前来参观的小学生。不管怎么说，他们总能提供一些关于展品的有用的反馈。

Isak起身，先在桌前做了几下拉伸，然后重新穿上西装外套，确认衬衫上没有污点。他一把捞起咖啡，踱出了办公室。路过位于这层中间的Kim和那群助理时，他专门做了几个弓箭步压腿。她高昂的笑声一路跟着他上了楼。

虽说丢人，但这几个弓箭步还真没白做。等他走到大厅，站在售票处后面，他感觉的确好多了，也精神多了。两个前台接待员正忙着卖票，几位赞助人已经排好队，等着出示他们的会员卡。在他们身后，Isak看见第一组小学生已经聚集在楼梯的底部，带队的老师正在和Peter说话。Peter是他们的志愿讲解员之一，他正在做入场前的准备。Isak抽出插在收银台侧面的写字板，上面夹着每天的访客日志。

今天的人不算多，也都提前安排好了。小学生的参观都在上午，下午的两组私人讲解都由Camilla负责。鉴于还差一个月才到圣诞，人们还都没放假，现在算是一年里的淡季，他也没指望能有多少游客。Isak把夹板放了回去，继续走着。

“没什么问题吧，Isak？”其中一名接待员问。他叫Ed，是个英国小伙子，刚入职没多久。

“没事儿，Ed，忙你的吧。”Isak脚下没停，背着摆了摆手。如果真出了什么问题，他肯定会指出来，但Ed可能还不太适应他的沉默，生怕自己哪做错了。Isak路过那群小学生时朝Peter点了下头，迈上了眼前宏伟的楼梯，往二楼的美术馆走去。

到了最上面，他深吸了一口气。每周二的巡视开始之前他都会这么做，清空大脑，让一个个参观者如流水绕石般从他身边路过。他们是来逛博物馆的，他也是。他吐出那口从巴黎就憋着的浊气，挺胸扩肩，走进第一个展厅，踏上他参与打磨的穿梭于历史，艺术和教育之中的线性小径。

今天的巡视比以往都早，所以展厅里也安静得多。楼下的参观者和小学生还没进来，估计是想先扫一眼礼品店或是咖啡馆，然后再在美术馆里待上几个小时。他独自一人转完了头两间屋子，唯一的陪伴就是每间展厅里静静坐着的保安。和往常一样，他朝他们点头微笑。他慢慢绕着墙转了一圈，把中心的展品留到最后。欣赏艺术的路径没有对错之分，不是说非要按照什么顺序参观展厅或画作。但这是他第一次进这间博物馆时自然而然采取的路线，从此也就这么定下来了。他脚下拖拖停停，深思熟虑地向屋子倾诉喃喃细语。他囫囵吞枣地路过某些作品，又停在另一些面前细嚼慢咽。到了第二间展厅，他惊觉自己几乎跳过了整整一面墙，就为了能赶紧看到放在后面的他最喜欢的那幅画。他不得不竭力让自己慢下来。于是，他低下头，看着木地板上被千万双鞋踩出来的岁月。在画作下方的地面上磨出来一圈浅色的痕迹，外侧还有再轻一点的印子，是人多的时候那些只好挤在外围的参观者留下的。现在，就他一个人，他想站哪站哪，让他的观点占领这片沉默。

在第三间展厅里，他和他的第一位参观者相遇了。相遇可能用得不太准确，他是在…绕着他走。那人直直站在屋子中间，从正面观察着一件埃德加·德加的雕塑。Isak尽量不去盯着人家看，他不想把对方的注意力转到自己身上，也不想让它们从那件艺术品上移开。他慢慢地走，一边偷偷瞄那个男人。他每曳行一步，眼神便在那男人身上转一圈。那个男人从相反的方向绕着雕塑观察。Isak感觉他们二人就像两块同极磁铁一样平行打转。他迈一步，停一步。那个男人迈一步，停一步。Isak走到了展厅的后面，看着那个男人取出夹在胳膊下的中号的速写本，本子已经翻到了某一页。他从耳后拿下一小根铅笔。Isak发现他顺带弄出来一缕头发，在耳侧松松地打着旋儿。那个男人没注意到头发，没注意到Isak，没注意到屋子在两人都停下后的寂静。他盯着雕像，开始了素描。

Isak把身子转回画前，继续走着，没管身后的男人。不过他的耳朵倒是竖了起来，捕捉着铅笔磨纸的沙沙声。他暗下决心，要在规定时间内完成剩下的巡视。他评估完这间屋子，走到了通往下一间的门前。他没能忍住最后再瞄一眼那个男人的诱惑，哪怕从远处偷偷看一眼他画的画也好。他转过身，发出了一声小小的，“哦！”

那个男人已经在看着他了。

他们盯着彼此看了最多一秒钟，然后那个男人把注意力放回到雕塑和他的画纸上。Isak咽了一口，让自己从震惊中缓过劲来，走了出去。

他进了第四间展厅，里面的保安Sylvie看见他赶紧伸出手。“我怎么感觉你要晕过去了，你要不坐在我的椅子上歇会儿？”她轻声问。屋子里空无一人，所以即便她已经压低了嗓音，还是不可避免地产生了一些回声。

“不用了，谢了，我没事儿。”Isak重新握紧那杯咖啡，把它举到嘴边，这才注意到自己的手在抖。他喝了一口，借着滑进胃里的咖啡因让自己镇定下来。“上午好。”

“你今天来早了。”她笑着说，确信他已经没什么问题了，他的到来让她有了一些陪伴。

“谁让我抵挡不住它们的召唤呢？”Isak比划着屋子里的画，那些凝固在时间里的面孔。Sylvie听完笑得更开心了。她让他赶紧继续，不想打断他感受到的召唤。他朝第一幅画走去，开始了观察。

Isak在那站了很久，什么都没看进去。他的视线并没有放在面前的风景里，也不在雪孩子身上，而是随便盯着他和画之间虚无的一点。他还没从刚才的惊鸿一瞥中恢复过来。真正召唤他的，让他无法抵挡的，都是那个男人。他想冲回去，重新和他四目相对。他想看看自己是不是漏掉了什么，还有什么在等着自己。他想观察，想记录。他把自己从地上拽起来，走到下一幅画面前，省得Sylvie起疑。这幅画他也没心思看，他的心思还在另一间屋子里。

他完成了巡视，下了大厅里的楼梯。他有点生自己的气，因为从第三间展厅之后他就什么都没看进去。Isak深吸一口气，缓了片刻，与其懊悔刚才的失职，不如准备迎接办公室里的那堆事儿。他走到地下，扔掉空了的咖啡杯，拐进员工专用的卫生间。这个点，里面也没什么人。他站在水池前，好好观察了下自己。

他看着还行，可能有点累，皮肤有点肿，毕竟坐了一晚上飞机。好在衬衫上没有丢人的污渍，脸上也没有突发的痘痘，头发也都比较服帖。他的卷发稍微有点乱，等天气再冷点，一摘毛线帽，绝对就是大灾难。他用指腹按着眼周的皮肤，他笑起来会让鱼尾纹和眼袋更加明显。他现在看着还好，问题是之前呢？他在那个男人眼中是什么样呢？还行？奇怪？惊吓？粗鲁？迷人？Isak摇头自嘲。“傻逼。”他洗了手，朝办公室走去。

Kim看见他进来，跟在了他后面。“你不在的时候Hubert打了个电话。”

“正好，我现在也不想和他墨迹。”

“他说接下来的两个小时里你给他回电就行。”

“好，谢了。”

“楼上怎么样？”

“没什么人。”他坐下来，把Hubert的名字加到联系列表里。等他冷静下来就给对方打电话。“倒也不错。虽然潜意识里可能会焦虑：完了！怎么一个参观者都没有！不过在这种氛围下倒是可以更加专心地欣赏艺术。我赶在小孩子们进来之前转完了。”

“现在的熊孩子啊。”Kim朝他坏笑，试图勾出他对那帮小捣蛋鬼的真实想法。他回了个弹舌。

“你懂我的意思。”Isak其实很喜欢小孩，也非常乐于让他们从小就接受艺术的熏陶。无奈他们总是出其不意地捅点篓子，展品的损坏大多和他们脱不了干系。不过锅不能让孩子们的好奇心来背，要怪只能怪保安的监管不力。“总之，转得不错，发现好多问题。”他拿出只笔，开始往列表里加东西： _查一下素描室里的雕塑展出计划，再添张凳子，卖转笔刀？_ Kim有眼力见地退下，顺手关上了他办公室的门。她知道Isak说法语的时候，旁边围观的人越少越好。

等Kim一走，Isak就把笔一撂，眼下有很多要紧的事儿等着他，但他满脑子想的都是，他怎么才能让那个男人在第三间展厅里画素描时感觉更加舒服，也是够他妈离谱的。就算自己能再见到他，他也应该告诉对方，博物馆设有专门的素描室，里面很多以供模仿的石膏像和艺术品。那的光线更自然，椅子也舒服，还提供纸笔。结果他反倒开始起草一会儿要发给大楼管理经理的邮件，问仓库里有没有多余的椅子。他又打好了给展台设计师的草稿，问在德加的作品前放一张凳子合不合适。给礼品部发邮件未免会让他显得有点过于偷懒，所以这点他就记在了心里，希望自己午休的时候别忘了去看一眼里面都在卖哪些素描用品。

他调出日程表，点进下周的计划。Kim已经把他下周二的巡视又安排到了11点。他把时间提前到和今天的一样，点击了确认，对自己的假公济私心知肚明。他靠在椅背上，盯着面前的日程表。

上面清楚地写着：Isak下次的机会。这个机会是用来干什么的，他还说不准，但他会搞清楚的。


	2. 第二章 Even

第二章 Even

等Even终于到卫生间照上镜子，他小声骂了一句。旁边洗手的小孩瞄了他一眼，害怕自己会因为听到一个不礼貌的词而招来一顿训斥。Even根本没注意到他，他正忙着把那缕想要飞出天际的头发按下去。天，难道他一上午就跟个疯子似的在博物馆里走来走去？还让西装男给看见了？Even往手上沾了点水，又用力顺了顺，以防万一。他心感挫败，只好擦手的时候多用点劲来泄愤。操，他本来以为今天穿这身已经够给自己丢人的了。

Even从卫生间里冲出来，直奔衣帽间。他用力地按完柜子上的密码，从里面拽出背包，外套和帽子。他随手把速写本和铅笔塞进包里，顺便戴上帽子。头发乱就乱去吧，反正今天已经毁。，他下定决心一回家就到床上躺着。往出走的时候他朝Ed挥了下手，对方赶在他出门前给他来了句轻快的“走呀！”

一到外面，他就给寒风吹得一哆嗦，这才想起来外套的拉锁还没拉。他本就在屋内待了很久，人流带来的热量，展厅的暖光，以及上午那次意外所引起的满脸通红，都让他忘了外面有多冷。这周他本应该利用好今天，好好练练素描，省得自己总去想工作的压力和卧室的禁锢。结果倒好，他出来一趟不仅没放松，压力源还更多了：西装男是从哪冒出来的？

到了他那站公交站牌Even并没有停。他是要回家，但和今天上午一样，他依旧在走神儿。他又走了两条街，找到了和那个男人喝的同一个牌子的咖啡店。他自己不喝咖啡，纯粹就是想解开这个新谜团，找到完成这个男人所需的拼图。他去博物馆之前先来的这家店，在收银台前排过队，点了一杯喝的才走。或许和他自己一样，对方也想赶着博物馆一开门就进去。Even要了杯茶，最便宜的那种，比起内容他更在意同款牌子。他站到左边，等着店员给他准备，生怕自己挡了别的顾客的道，虽然店里现在并没有什么人。他盯着手机，以免眼睛不知道该往哪放。茶弄好后，他一把把杯子捞起来，匆匆留下一句再见。他越想就越觉得自己在跟踪一位陌生人，尽管他俩之间除了他手上的这杯东西以外再无任何联系。

出了店门后他把杯子放在长椅上，戴上耳机，点开音乐。如果他不放点什么，来遏制住自己马上就要脱缰的思绪，他绝对熬不到回家。不过是个男人罢了。是，他是很迷人，但说实话，谁多看两眼都会迷人的。对方穿得很得体，似乎沉浸在欣赏那间展厅的画作里。是个上了二十岁，自愿来博物馆的人不都这样吗，不过他自己可能得除外。Even低头看了一眼他磨损的运动鞋，挽起边的牛仔裤，以及从下面露出来的花里胡哨的条纹袜。“这不行，”他咕哝了一句。他继续往公寓走去，视线扫过周围的路人，试图把那个男人也加进来。大家都是沉浸在各自的小世界的陌生人，和他没有任何关系。他们听着自己的音乐，担心着自己的袜子，并不在乎是不是有陌生人在看着自己。一路上他听完了一整张专辑，茶也都喝完了，这才甩掉上午那种别扭劲儿，打算重新迎接他的周二。连对进门后Eskild给他的日常毒舌他都做好了心理准备。

“我的爱！”

“Hello，Eskild。”

“没说你，Even。”

Even从那堆鞋子上抬起眼，才意识到Eskild打招呼的对象另有其人。他脱掉外套，和Eskild一起从走廊进了客厅，看见沙发里坐着他的炮友。对方正拿着杯水尬在那，脸上写着懵逼二字，他险些笑出了声。

“Even，这位是蓝内裤。蓝内裤，这位是Even。”

Even停下，伸出手。蓝内裤轻轻一握。他那身搭配很有品味，看样子正打算走，所以Even只能假定他内裤的颜色。“很高兴认识你…”

“Oliver。”

Eskild轻轻拍了一把Oliver的肩。“啊对，你叫Oliver。在此之前，他还是黑毛衣，紧身裤，牛皮鞋。他跟我说过他叫Oliver，然后没过一小时，他就成了蓝内裤。”

Oliver红着脸听完他俩的历史。Even尽自己最大的努力给人家找了个台阶。“哦，你就是黑毛衣啊！我可没少听他提到你，你能走到今天这一步真是不容易。”他给了Oliver一个你懂的的微笑，Oliver乐了，Eskild撅嘴。

“我也不至于吧。”

“Eskild，现在都下午一点了，今天还是周二，就这人家还在你沙发上坐着呢，放他一条活路吧。Noora回来了吗？”

“怎么可能。”

“行。”Even并不是真想知道Noora回没回家。他知道她不在，他只是想借此换个话题，自己出丑总比让他俩丢人强。Oliver颇不自在地喝了口水，好像连他都知道周二下午Noora肯定不在家。“那什么，我…打游戏去了。”

“好好玩，你晚上吃什么？”

Even绕过沙发，往他的卧室走去，Eskild从座位上扭过身来看着他。“煎两根香肠，再配点青椒。”

“Ooo，那些香肠上有写我的名字吗？”

“Eskild…我敢肯定全奥斯陆的香肠上都写着你的名字。”

Oliver一口水喷在了腿上。Eskild抓住机会，赶紧扭回去给他拍背，没搭理Even的玩笑。Even靠在门上，一扭身进了卧室。

关上门的那一霎那，解脱如潮水般铺天盖地。他整个人跟着一软，下巴垂在胸前，背包也滑了下来。他吐出一口浊气，走到书桌前，把空杯子放在角上。他从包里拿出速写本和铅笔，把它们放在杯子旁边，包则被随手扔在了床边，等他明早上班前再收拾。

通常Even都会像他刚跟Eskild说的一样：打开控制面板，玩上几小时游戏，然后去吃晚饭。这算是他的最爱做的事之一，因为这样他就注意不到时间的流逝，如此空虚的一天也能让他有点成就感。反正Noora还没回来，Eskild一会儿就要去上班，他可以不用担心有人打断他。但今天他撑不住了，上午的意外让他精疲力竭，那杯茶也顶不了什么用。Even脱到只剩T恤，内裤和条纹袜，其它衣服都和背包一样堆在床边。他纠结要不要再把穿上毛衣保暖，最后决定直接躺下算了。反正过不了多久，身子就能在昏暗的被窝里暖和起来。他把毯子的边边角角都掖好，确保没有一丝遗漏，这才彻底放松了下来。在这谁都看不见他，旁边也不会突然冒出来个人。他睡着了。

* * *

Even把晚饭睡了过去。一睁眼，屋里已经漆黑一片，谁也不在，估计都过午夜了。他感觉体力恢复得差不多，中间既没有人来打扰，也没响闹钟，这种一觉睡到自然醒的机会简直少之又少。他从温暖的被窝里出来，把旧浴衣裹在身上。它已经穿了好多年，料子都磨薄了，估计也该洗了。他打算去厨房里找点香肠。

Even已经和Eskild还有Noora合租了好多年。一次场面极其不堪的分手后，他急需一间公寓，正好就碰到了他俩。原本他只是暂住几晚，结果Eskild问他以后打算住哪，他就改成在这长住了。他本以为等自己住满最初的半年后，Eskild肯定会把他赶出去，没想到Eskild真有在问Even，他能不能把他再锁上个一年，两年，五年。这间公寓很不错，谁都不想搬走，所以Even就一年又一年地续租。只要Eskild能忍受Even的引火烧身，他自然不介意Eskild隔三差五地找男人。毕竟Eskild得再加一位才能闹妖，Even光凭自己就能掀起滔天巨浪，所以Even觉得他才是占便宜的那一方。但其实他们不怎么提这个事儿，反正他俩都能按时交房租，其他的就默契地保持沉默。他们是有问题，但不是针对彼此。Noora就是Noora，像妈妈一样把两个迷茫的孩子罩在翅膀下。

Even熟练地在厨房转来转去，从他那层冰箱里拿出点吃的，借了Noora好用的煎锅。难得他又饿又有动力，所以他抓紧时间，趁香肠在锅里滋滋作响，洗起了水池里留下的盘子，给自己一会儿用完的腾地。

他刚打算吃，Noora就到家了。她探进头来，疲惫地和他打了个招呼。

“吃点不？”

“不用了，谢了，我现在只想睡觉。”她看着和自己下午刚回来那会儿一样累，所以他没做进一步的挽留，不想打断她直奔主题。他快速吃完，安静地把盘子洗了，把她的煎锅放回原处，这样她早上起来立刻就能找见。Noora的原则是觉可以不睡，但早饭必须好好吃。她坚持了这么久，Even也不想打断。他回到卧室，顺手关了公寓里剩下的灯，希望Eskild回来的时候能识趣地小点声。

他们三人的作息本就不怎么正常，再加上Noora不停在赶稿，Even不停在补觉，Eskild不停找男人，凌晨四点和彼此打照面再常见不过。Noora一直念叨着他们再这样下去迟早得猝死，但谁都没当回事儿。Eskild继续追着鸡巴满城跑，Noora继续追着报道故事不放，直到清洁人员不得不把她赶出楼去，Even则追逐着他身体里的谜团。

现在又是凌晨，Even站在卧室里，手放胯上，借着突如其来的一股劲儿，他觉得是时候收拾一下，铺铺床，顺便整理出来一篮要洗的衣服，把桌上那摞脏盘子放到厨房里，不过这样动静就太大了。他好不容易有了点动力，结果自己还是连完成如此基本的事儿都要纠结半天，一波羞愧涌上心头。他也可以戴上耳机，玩会游戏，先打完一个任务，再开始工作。或者…他又瞄了一眼桌上的咖啡杯和速写本。他走过去，翻到最近画的那页。

Even今天上午总共画了三页，是他的正常水平。如果他只打草稿，每页可以大概画下五个小人。这页上面的那几个依旧是德加的雕塑，抬起的脸，绷直的腿。接着他发现那些线条开始变深变粗，他在看到那个新的描绘对象时不自觉加重了力道：深色西服下宽阔的肩膀，后勃颈处三簇打眼的卷发，在烫得笔挺的衬衫领子里蠢蠢欲动。他三两下就画好那人的背影，试图在每一次停顿中抓住他，与此同时不可避免地加速他最终的消失。

Even的指腹摩擦着铅笔留下的碳素，人物的线条和他的记忆一同淡去。不过是套西服，一个陌生人罢了。他翻到第二页，第三页，上面是他换着角度，匆匆记下的更多的他。他后来又在那间展厅里待了两小时，小孩子和游客来了又走，他看着那个小舞女，眼里却只有那个男人。现在想来，自己是够蠢的，居然把那么多时间和画纸浪费在如此无用的事情上。他可是专门来学习的，又不是放假的消遣。它们是他制作动画的基础，算是回归3D角色的开始，不然他哪来的钱付房租。当然，他是擅长画动作，但对方的动作不算。那个男人在绕着他走，最后还离他而去，这些动作在游戏里用不到，他自然也不应该把精力耗费于此。

然而他还是画了满满两页。他来回翻着，模糊了更多的笔触。在第三页上，那个男人面对着他。他画了那人正对自己时的宽阔肩膀，他整个人的线条越来越收拢，最后缩到脚踝。他的卷发带着一种不向梳子低头的倔强，汇成一片金色的麦浪。他的鞋子闪闪发光。他还记着那声“哦！”里的震惊，却想不起来他的脸了，纸上也缺席他的面孔。

他在浴衣上擦了把手。他怎么能一直放不下他根本就没记住的东西呢？他连咖啡的牌子都记住了，居然能把人家的脸忘了？Even啪地合上本子，可能是因为昨晚没怎么睡，要不就是他走神儿走过了头。他来博物馆都这么多个月了，还从没被如此严重地打断过，所以才他会犯下大错。他在想自己是不是故意的，就像他完成游戏里的任务一样。有时候他明明清楚还剩多少就能结束，但他会专门停下来，把它放在一边，这样他下次回来的时候就有的惦记，同时也有了回来的理由。他盯着本子，咖啡杯，还有旁边用钝了的铅笔。他知道现在这个点还不太合适，他会等上几个小时，然后就把铅笔削尖，准备好在下周返回任务。


	3. 第三章 Even

至少今天他没迟到。Even正准备上楼梯，有人出来把入口的牌子换了，宣布博物馆正式开门。对方很快就消失在沉重的木门后面，把刺骨的寒风拒之门外。Even等了片刻才抬脚，以免显得自己太过急切。

Even迈着大长腿匆匆穿过前两间展厅，里面的展品他早就看过了，自然并不在意。他迫不及待地直奔向那个雕像，决意要完成上周做到一半的任务。虽然那个男人的出现打断了他的上午，让一切都乱了套，但那不过是次意外罢了，毕竟他之前从来没见过他。自我催眠一周后，Even已经成功说服自己以后再不可能见到他，他这次是单纯的为了德加而来。

他刚进第三间展厅就猛一顿步。

“这个展马上就要结束了。”那个男人回来了。他依旧一身西装，站在雕像旁，比那尊青铜打造的身体更加挺直。Even的视线先是落在那人握在身前的双手，继而移到他的脸上，眼前的一切仿佛经过锐化般清晰：他不带起伏的语气似乎含着一丝谴责，浓郁深邃的暗色西服和屋里的暖光形成鲜明对比。他面部的轮廓，眉毛，鼻子，下巴化成坚定的线条，一笔成型地落在画纸上。

“对-对不起，我马上就走。”

“别！”那个男人赶紧抬手阻止他。“我指的是这个雕像，这些中心展品两周后就要还回去了，所以你没剩多少时间来画它们了。”他的语气刚开始还有些生硬，随后便柔和了下来。“我不想让你哪天过来，手上的项目进行到一半，突然发现临摹对象没了。”

“哦，那，谢谢你告诉我。我就是随便练练，算不上什么真正的…艺术。”他一个字一个字地往外蹦，因为他只剩一半的脑子用来组织语言，另一半还留在那个男人的脸上不肯离开。因此他也就不剩什么脑子来控制身体，整个人只好僵在原地。

“我给你拿了个凳子，画的时候好坐一下。”那个男人让到一边，露出一个木头制成的高脚凳，就是那种最简单的圆座底下按了四根腿，和学校里用的很像。Even从来不坐，因为高度总是不合适。

“谢谢，不过你不能这么干。”Even纠正完那个男人立刻就后悔了。他的脸涨得通红，恨不得找个地缝钻进去，哪顾得了深究那个男人这么做的原因。他不应该谴责对方的一片好心，但Even知道博物馆的规矩，不能放置额外的椅子。他也知道这个展什么时候结束，因为他每周来之前都会在官网上确认。他总会查好博物馆的开关门时间，确保自己没有漏掉什么重要信息，或是坏了什么规矩。

那个男人笑了。“我知道，我专门要的。”他朝Even走近一步。“我在这工作。”

“哦！我之前没意识到。”Even瞄了一眼他右边的保安，对方正漠然地目视前方。那个男人注意到了，又笑了。

“我要是穿了制服可能会更明显一点，但我已经穿得不想再穿了，我也受够了不停地告诉游客卫生间怎么走。”那个男人往保安那靠了一点。“别往心里去，Chris。”发现自己被拽进了谈话里，保安的表情一动，给Isak回了个坏笑。

随着那个男人的身份清晰起来，Even立刻松了一口气。难怪他会出现在这间展厅里，原来是因为他在这工作。他回来是因为他想让Even更好地享受艺术。那个男人走到他面前，伸出一只手。“我叫Isak。”

“Even。”他用力握了一下Isak的手，以示礼貌。对方锐利的五官现在就在自己眼前，骤然的奢侈让他都不知道该往哪落眼。

“很高兴认识你，Even。哦对了，如果你有意向的话，我们还有一间很不错的艺术展厅，专门用来临摹。”

Even知道Isak在说哪间屋子，他下意识朝那个方向指了一下。

“对。”Isak微笑。“我没有把你从这些艺术品身边赶走的意思，但如果你需要更多的素描用品，不同的灯光，或是想换个素描对象，我想确保你知道该去哪找它们。”

“再次感谢。”Even想回对方一个微笑，但他的嘴角由于过于紧张一直抖个不停，只好作罢。“之前我在那待过几周，当时里面展出的是粉彩壁画。”

“啊，对！是…Camilla的主意，可以让小孩子们亲自参与绘画。老师是享福了，我们是遭殃了。”

“我想起来了，可没少拿纸巾善后。”Chris坏笑着插了一嘴。

Isak听完笑得更厉害了，Even全神贯注地看着他脸颊上随之展开的两抹涟漪。“我就想过来做个自我介绍，把该告诉的都跟你说了，那就不打扰你素描了。”

Even点头。他不想再说一遍谢谢了，他想换个答复来证明一下自己除了这俩字还会说别的，可惜什么都没从他嘴里冒出来。

“每当我在这间博物馆看到一件艺术品为另一件艺术品带来灵感，心里总会涌起一股自豪。”Isak比划着，仿佛这是他家的客厅。“啊，呃…好嘞，画得愉快。”

一定是Even的沉默让Isak觉得自己该走了，于是他转过身，几步迈出了展厅。Even看着他的背影消失不见，然后继续盯着空荡荡的门口。和上周二的上午一样，那个男人凭空出现，又转瞬即逝，但现在他已经完全换了一个人：他有了名字，有一张迫不及待想让自己把它画下来的脸，还有一种Even永远都留不住的轻轻的味道。Even盯着虚空，只想把刚才发生的一切都纹在脑海里。

耳边传来Chris的低语让他一下子回到现实。“这边强烈建议你赶在别人之前先把那个凳子占住，我已经能听到有一群游客正要过来了。”

Even这才想起自己来这的目的，他赶紧走到凳子那。这张也太低了，但他还是坐了上去。他避开Chris和雕像，盯着屋子后面的墙角。他得缓一会儿，把刚才发生的一切都消化好了，再返回原路。他来这是为了练习捕捉那个小舞女，抓到她为了如此正式的舞蹈而摆出的随意的姿态。他从耳后取下铅笔，下意识理顺耳边的头发。他脱下背包，拿出速写本，把包塞到了凳子下面。

门口传来一阵脚步声，他赶紧转身去看，然而并不是Isak回来了，只是从右边进来了一名参观者。Even迅速落下视线，他翻到上次那页，画纸的一角已经因为打开了一周而微微翘起。剩余的空间还够他再画一个雕像，他扫描着眼前的身体，想着从哪开始好。

参观者的一举一动在他的余光里和雕像的边界重重叠叠。他的视线停在大腿的某条曲线上，笔尖也点在了纸上。但他没有临摹那个舞女，而是填补起上周就空白的那张脸。

* * *

他不应该这么做的，他已经后悔了。但Even不知道还能找谁，况且这位还能直接给他提供酒精。虽然吧，但凡他换个人倾诉，也不需要喝酒，但他没别人可找。周三下班后，他直奔Eskild的酒吧。

“我的爱！今天气儿不顺？”

“这周都挺…奇怪的。”Even直接走到最里面，坐上他的老位置。Eskild已经在吧台上放好了杯垫，有眼力劲地混了一杯朗姆和姜汁啤酒。他往冰块里插了把小纸伞，开始了他的独家心理治疗。

“先闷两大口，然后跟爸爸好好说说。”

Even皱了下脸，倒不是因为那个称呼，而是因为想起了昨晚听着有人这么叫了好几个小时。Eskild早就把Oliver抛在了脑后，听起来他像是约了一位“金发高光”，也有可能是上周末的“亮片奶头”。他拿起杯子，敬了一下爸爸，听话地喝了两大口。Eskild趁Even准备招供的时候，回去切起了青柠。

“到我这岁数，这话说出来还真有点别扭，但是…我好像有喜欢的人了。”现在还没到晚上，所以Even知道他脸上的火烧云肯定暴露无遗。

Eskild把刀扔在一边。“我他妈等得花都谢了！”他越过那些青柠，凑到Even面前。“从头开始，不许放过一个细节，你有照片没？”

“我在博物馆遇见的他。”Eskild听完那个人称代词之后更兴奋了（也是神了）。“我俩没说几句话，没照片，不过…”Even解开手机，点开一张图片。“我做了这个。”

他给Eskild看了他做了一上午的2D动画：Isak穿着西装，脸先是扭在一边，接着转向观看者。四目相对后，他的脸上出现了一个惊讶的表情。然后他整个人停了一秒，继续重复刚才的动作。

“呃…等下，你他妈玩我呢？这是哪个漫画里的角色吗？”

“没，他是真人，就在博物馆工作。问题是，我想他想得停根本不下来，只好把他画下来。”

Eskild接受了他的解释，拿来Even的手机，又看了一分钟Isak的动画。“他真这么帅吗？”

Even承认的时候心都快疼了。“对。”他把本应用来创作小精灵的时间都花在了Isak身上。他把画着Isak的那几页从本子上撕了下来，又花了两个小时做了动画版。虽然他选的风格比较偏卡通，有些特征被放大了，但夸张并不代表虚构，它们的确是Isak身上的闪光点。他锋利的下颌线，完美的鼻子，时髦的西装。他惊讶的表情已经化成一把利刃，Even每次在脑海里重播一遍，它便往他的心上捅上一刀。

最麻烦的是，就算他做完了动画，他也知道这事儿永远没完。他突然想回到博物馆里，再和Isak说说话，好好观察他脸上的表情，看看他胳膊上的肌肉在西装布料下的起伏，听听他落脚的声音和每一步的长度。博物馆马上就要关门了，他只好到酒吧里，指望Eskild能把自己骂醒。就算Eskild派不上用场，酒精总可以吧。以前他碰到什么事儿，喝上几杯就能解决，再不济也能推迟到第二天。他喝着，Eskild在一旁陷入沉思。

“那行，咱得制定个计划。他叫什么？”

“Isak。”

“就Isak？哪家博物馆的？”

“国立。”

Eskild点开Even的浏览器，输入关键词。“他在那是干什么的？”

“不知道，之前穿的是制服，现在穿的是高级的西装。他还给我拿了个凳子。”

Eskild从手机上抬起头盯着Even。“你刚才说的线索简直一个比一个靠谱。”他浮夸地假装打字。“的eng凳，子。”

Even为自己的愚蠢翻了个白眼，还好Eskild没有放弃。“出来了，Isak Valtersen，高级策展人。用不用我替你给他打个电话？还是说你想先把餐厅订好？”Even夺回自己的手机，看着Eskild在博物馆官网上找到的联系方式，这么明显的地方他居然都没想到。他就顾着回忆Isak站在自己面前的样子，一刻不停地幻想，直到他做出了他的替身人物。现在他手里拿着剩下的拼图，他有了脸，名字，头衔，还有了电话号和邮箱，他可以和对方来一次真正的聊天。当然他只敢想想而已，但至少他能从这种可能性中得到一些安慰。

“你就是把手机盯穿也没用。”Eskild一把抓过Even的手机，点开Instagram，慷慨地把屏幕侧过来，让Even也能看见。他光速输完isak这四个字母，凭着一个老手的直觉和经验，知道该找什么，该忽略哪些同名的，仅试了两次就找出了他们要找的那个Isak。对方的账号设成了私密，头像是一张证件照。“基本就是他的名字全称，所以应该是他的大号，难的是怎么能翻到他的小号，然后再想顺藤摸瓜找他约炮的号就是小菜一碟。我可以吗？”Eskild的拇指悬在请求添加为好友的按键上。

“别！这多痴汉。”

“哪痴汉了，就是…发个信号，类似在一屋子人中来个对视。相当于跟人家打声招呼，让对方知道你想了解他的生活。”Even放松了一点，但还没有完全放下戒备。“以及你想把舌头怼到人家的嗓子里，给他画裸体画，总之就是你关起屋来自娱自乐的那一套。”

Even把手机抢了回来，匆忙之中不小心按到了请求键，注定了他的命运。他发现后，脸一下子沉了下来。Eskild挺直身体，表情大获全胜。

“哎呀Even，别担心啦，不就是Instagram嘛，说不定他都不怎么刷ins，连你发送了请求都不知道。大不了他不通过，那就相当于回到原点了呗，问题不大。”

Even又缓缓喝了一口酒，来掩饰自己的害怕，这杯已经见底了。“万一他接受了呢？”

“那你就得立刻告诉我。要是我在工作，你就赶紧过来，咱俩把他的相册翻个底朝天。”

“那…万一我又碰到他了呢？”

Eskild茫然地转了一圈，仿佛在找答案。“等下，你不就想再见到他吗？不然你干嘛一开始要撅着个小嘴坐在我的吧台前？你既然来找我了，心里就要清楚，不把你那点破事儿解决我誓不罢休。”Eskild又越过青柠靠上前来。“等你下周二再在博物馆见到人家时，你要以他发过的某张图片作为切入点，管他是去旅游了，还是发了一张你很喜欢的画，天知道策展人每天都爱发什么。总之，先找个话题把天聊上，这样不仅可以暗示你做了很多功课，还能明示你想要深入了解对方的兴趣，之后就是老一套啦，你俩是爱伸舌头呢还是爱脱衣服我不管。你要是再不下手，就别怪我不客气了。”Eskild停了一下，因Even的一脸懵逼而一脸懵逼。“这可真是，怎么感觉我在教初中生怎么勾搭女孩子。你以前不巨能撩吗？”

Even耸了个肩，低头看手机。

Eskild的声音柔和了一些。“有一阵子你每周末都能找来一帮人，我还记着我都开始嫉妒了，毕竟，你的竞争力太强了，没开玩笑。”

“那会儿是玩得比较疯，”他承认，一口喝完了剩下的酒。Eskild开始调下一杯。Even刷新了一下Isak的页面，想看看有没有什么变化，并没有，于是他点开了自己的主页。他翻着那些工作相关的画作以及其中混杂着的生活碎片，晒的美食，Eskild的黑照，还有他自我感觉良好时，Noora给他拍的几张相。总的来说和他想塑造的形象还挺符合的：一个成熟，又不缺幽默细胞的艺术家…前提是他得有心情发照片。如果Isak的观察能达到Eskild指望的那种程度，他就能看出来自己呈波浪式的更新频率，先是发个不停，后是几个月的死寂。光看每年的缩略图可能没什么，总量也很平衡，但细琢磨就能发现这和他心情的起伏简直如影随形。他确认没有哪张太奇怪需要删掉，又回到Isak的主页。Eskild把新的一杯端上来，拿走空的那杯。

“有动静没？”

“没。”

两人盯着他的手机看了一会儿，屏幕因为没有触碰渐渐暗了下去，Eskild继续切青柠。Even开始喝他的第二杯鸡尾酒。

Even看着Eskild完成准备工作，确保吧台里的东西都够用，各种工具，瓶瓶罐罐也都放在该待的地方上，这样晚上忙起来他的肌肉记忆才不会出差错。今天是周三，所以人应该不会很多，但Eskild并没有因此降低他对这片领域整洁性的高标准。况且，这也给他赢来了和顾客聊天的时间，他可以借机赚到小费，约着炮友。也就是说，他能完美地保持工作和生活的平衡，还能把钱包和自己都填满，对此Even有点嫉妒，但这就是人家Eskild的本事。Even能把男人做成动画，顶多再给他们加个故事背景。Eskild不仅能钻到男人的裤子里，还能让他们边脱裤子边交钱。他钦佩Eskild应对一切的自信：男人，更多的男人，以及Instagram都得臣服于他的脚下。

屏幕上突然出现一条提示，但不是Even期待的内容。某位同事给他发了个坐标，几个人要在那聚聚。那家酒吧Even之前也去过几次，直到他发现他真正需要的是Eskild的建议。反正他现在等也是等，还不如找点事儿分心。Eskild从吧台的另一边看见他伸手拿手机的动作，赶紧跑了过来。“是他——？“

“不是，就是同事要出去聚餐，给我发了他们见面的地点。”

“里面有帅的不？让他们来这呗。”

Even耸肩。他们都比他年纪小，但由于完成工作本身已经很艰难了，他更是不敢再考虑同事的长相，以免节外生枝。

“那你就和他们一起吃晚饭呗，我没跟厨房要吃的，你可不能空腹喝这么多。”

Even把杯子往自己这边倾过来，看着里面辛辣的棕色液体。“你是给我调了杯劲儿大的。”

“以你走进来的那副神情，我没直接把整瓶给你就不错了。”

“这么严重？”

“嗯呢，就像一只一年没操过主人大腿的小狗。”

不知道是因为酒喝多了，还是因为这话是Eskild说的，总之这比喻可真够迷的。Even把真相同最后一口酒一起咽了下去：他 _的确_ 已经一年多没操过别人的腿了。“你对我的性生活了如指掌到让我害怕。”

“你哪来的性生活？”

Even张大了嘴。他探过身，从吧台里面的案板上抓了一片Eskild尽职尽责切好的橙子。他刚准备扔，Eskild就躲到桶装啤酒那片区域，遥不可及了。Even虚晃了一下，把橙子塞进了嘴里，嘬了一口橙汁，又把果肉咬下来，拽出皮，让它湿漉漉地砸在吧台上，发出一声如掉麦般的动静。

Even站起来，脚下晃了晃。他穿上外套，理了理头发。Eskild谨慎地凑近，以防Even的二次报复。但他已经开始寻思要怎么和同事见面，也就没再管Eskild。

“等他通过记得给我发短信！”

Even深深一点头，从吧台上抄起手机。他已经笃定Isak不会同意了，因为Even还是觉得他俩对彼此了解还那么少，自己就翻到人家的ins未免太过痴汉。他做的动画虽然也很过分，但至少对此Isak还并不知情。现在Isak已经 _知道了_ 他有多痴汉，他都担心一会儿自己的主页也被锁了。他把期待放得很低很低，比海平面还低。他敢答应Eskild，也是因为他知道这事儿肯定没戏。

Even往门口走去，正要出门前停了下来，掏出手机，打算确认他要去的餐厅位置。他一解锁，Isak的主页就冒了出来，Even倒吸一口凉气。他的请求通过了。他立刻翻到一张里面有Isak的图片。他的胸前别着名牌，正和几个年纪大一点的男士站在一起，大家共同举着鸡尾酒杯。当然，他又穿了一件帅气贴身的西服。Even非常小心地放大了Isak的脸，透过粗糙的像素颗粒，放肆地沉浸在他的假笑里，感同身受着他眼里的乏味。他一松手，图片就缩回到原来的尺寸。Even扫了一眼配字，又重新回到Isak脸上。日，即便是参加这种无聊的业内活动他也能帅得掉渣。

有人进来了，把Even从他全新的幻想中拽了出来，一股冷风跟着蹿到了他的手上。“抱歉。”门口的地方很大，但他还是让到了一边，不想挡下一位顾客的道。他又扫了一眼手机屏幕。“Eskild！”他朝吧台的方向喊了一句。

“干嘛？”

Even举起手机，比划着Isak公开的主页，开心又激动。“我先占住他了。”


	4. 第四章 Isak

Isak早就打开了Even的ins更新提示，但还是没事儿就点进去看看Even有没有发新照片，连重要的邮件写到一半了都要停下来看眼手机。他会先瞥一眼桌子，然后便遵从本心点开那个app。他觉得自己这么做挺傻的，但同时又觉着这么做很有必要。要让他断了和Even唯一的联系，那才是彻底的妄想。

自己这回的反应和第一次见到Even一样。进了Sylvie那间展厅后，他又得停下来好好缓缓。他想偷偷回去看看Even有没有坐那个凳子，看他画画的样子，但他知道自己已经够痴汉的了，毕竟谁会没事儿给游客拿凳子？而且拿完还要等人家来？他就应该直接把凳子放在那，让Chris事后和自己汇报有没有人坐。要不就是一小时之后再装得跟没事儿人一样过来溜达一圈。接下来的一天里他每每想起自己展现出的饥渴就恨不得找地缝钻进去，要不就是不停地回想Even瞪大眼睛盯着自己的神情。只要办公室里足够安静，他就能听到那声低低的谢谢，并且次次都会下意识屏住呼吸。导致他几乎都没怎看进去Hubert发来的那份展品交换提议书。

当时Isak正喝着汤，突然收到了Instagram的请求提示，他激动地差点把手机掉到碗里。他放下勺子，整整用了二十分钟，把Even的主页翻了个底朝天。每一张似乎都能比上一张还要好，他越看越兴奋，沉浸在无限的可供挖掘的细节里无法自拔。那些有意思的照片看似漫不经心，实则各有各的目的。即便Even只是在背景里笑弯了腰，他的迷人依旧不减半分。Isak高兴地看到他在展露各种情绪，而不是只在博物馆里留给自己的安静的凝视。他已经从Even的主页里看到了那么多，他反倒更加觉得不满足，所以他就同意了请求。虽然他自己的主页里没什么可炫耀的，但至少现在两人处在了同一个水平里，他给对方提供凳子的举动也不会显得那么自作多情。

因为除了他发的那么多邮件，再加上和各部门来回扯皮，他还亲自坏了两条规矩。仓库里是有多余的椅子，但那得等到举办年终晚会的时候才能搬上来。在雕像附近设置可移动的设施还会造成潜在的危害。比起大型的沙发套组，天知道让一张单独的椅子落在公众手中会出什么事儿。展厅设计部虽然不能左右Isak的决定，但他们对此持保留意见，因为这样的确会影响游客的参观体验。Isak把各种处理方案都想了个遍，最后决定就在周二临时加一个凳子好了。还能给他一个上楼的借口，当着对方的面解释自己这么做的理由，而不是就在楼下远程操控完后竭力祈祷。尽管他俩的再见面没他想的那么容易，但至少还不算太灾难。午休的时候他又上了趟楼，把凳子放回到临摹室里。

周五他依旧被Even的主页迷得五迷六道。对方一直没更新，也没发来私信，但能看就是好的。他正翻得来劲，Kim在他开着的办公室门上敲了一下，探进身来。“如果我跟你说个秘密，你能保证不把我开了不？”

“想都别想。”Isak退出app，把手机倒扣在桌面上。Kim进来坐到他对面的椅子里。既然他早已无心工作，再分点心也无妨。

“算了，该说还得说。几个月之前我在壁毯展厅里见过一个很帅的男的， _巨_ 帅那种。于是我就跟Ed要了一份当天的会员记录，这样我就可以把听上去很帅的名字都搜个遍。”

Isak知道Kim这么做违反了保密协议，就算他不开了她，也应该说她几句，但他的好奇占据了上风。“你找到他了吗？”

“没，就差再和Ed要一份信用卡支付的名单了，毕竟他也有可能是心血来潮，就来逛一次的那种游客。可惜后来连着几天的午休我都在楼上晃悠，也没再碰上他。”

Isak听得着迷，但他不知道Kim为什么要告诉他这个。“怎么今天突然决定冒着失业的危险跟我坦白了？”

“因为你跟我要了一份最新的会员名单。”Kim指着他的电脑，她上午刚给他发的那个文件。“我知道现在改年终晚会的名单已经来不及了，而且以前你都是需要吸引新会员的时候才要，所以看样子你也在找人啊。”

Isak咳嗽了一声，被抓包了。“没见过比你还…精的。”

Kim笑得洋洋得意，但很快就带了点八卦的意味。“所以…他帅吗？”

Isak又咳嗽了一声，胡乱整理着桌上的文件。“我，呃…我…我建议你在把咱俩都害得丢掉工作之前好自为之。”

作为一个已经和Isak工作超过一年的人，Kim深知Isak不过是象征性威胁一下。她站起身，最后损了一句。“你要是找见记得跟我说，我把他加到你的联系人里。”

Isak放弃了手头的整理，一转椅子，抬头看着靠近天花板的窄窗，拒绝承认Kim这一刀真是捅得快准狠。他昨天随口一提的请求背后的目的被人一眼看穿，再加上他搜了半天一无所获，导致他现在是双倍的失落。Even不是博物馆的会员，这也就意味着他可能因为是工作需要才会来这么几次，每次都是单独付钱。更糟糕的是，他没有被邀请到年终晚会上。正如Kim刚才确认的那样，现在把他再加到名单里已经来不及了。

他摇头自嘲，他本就不应该把让他分心的源头引到工作中来，准确说自己连这个念头都不应该有。尽管他很想创造一个能和Even说上话的机会，他知道自己应该专注于由他负责的赞助人们，再加上晚会发言的稿子还没写完，他就是想自私一点都没时间。

调整好状态后，Isak转回到电脑面前，关掉了会员名单。他重新打开写到一半的演讲稿，从头读了起来。内容倒也还行，但和去年的几乎没什么两样，他决定大改。如果他想让人们在那晚多砸点钱，他就必须给宾客们献上一场全新的盛宴。

* * *

周二上午，Isak无视了自己之前再三发誓要保持的低调，没等博物馆开门就直接上了楼，连Sylvie都没来。她往进走的时候看见了他，吓得叫了一声。“Isak！是你啊，我还以为进贼了呢。”她一手按在胸口。“我要是跑得动，肯定早就去按警报了。”

Isak脑补了一下Sylvie小跑着去按藏在每个展厅门口的警报器的画面，笑出了声。“我不是来偷东西的，就是加两个凳子。”他已经把Even的放在了第三间展厅，纠结了一分钟后，又去给自己取了一个。

“是要搞活动吗？我没收到通知啊。”

“不是，我有个…朋友在拿德加的雕像练素描，我想让他画的时候更舒服一点。”

“哦。”她的声音里带着一丝顾虑。Isak违背了规定，她不知道自己该不该指出来。Isak没给她这个机会，拖着凳子继续往回走。

进第三间展厅的时候Chris也刚坐下。“那个男的还会再来？”

Isak把凳子放在第一个旁边，又把它倒到了他左边，给两者之间加了一段礼貌的距离。“应该是，他不每周都来吗？”Isak想探出点细节，Chris只是怂了个肩。

“有可能？我忘了之前的周二见没见过他了，我这人记不住脸。”

Isak轻轻叹了一口气。这话最好别当着你的上司说，毕竟雇你来就是为了记住游客的脸的。但Even又不是通缉对象，从保安的角度来看，说不定他能融入人群还是件好事儿。“反正我希望他能来吧，这样我也没白干。上周多了张凳子没出什么事儿吧？”Isak希望这点Chris至少有在注意。

“没没，这倒没有，他走了之后就没人再坐了。我觉得大家都把它当成了另一件艺术品，或者是展出的一部分。我甚至还编了好几个有趣的小故事，就怕有人问起来，事实证明是我想多了。后来你就上来把它拿走了。”

一个游客走了进来，两人立刻住嘴，知道不能再隔着半个屋子大声聊天了。Isak走到门口，站在Chris的椅子旁边，这样他们就可以继续。“跟我说说你觉得最好的那个。”

“显然它是留给德加的鬼魂的，他死后还在琢磨自己的作品。由于他不想让别人看见他的雕像，如果他在看的话，那我们就不能看。”

“啊，厉害了。”或许Chris把注意力放在了别的地方上。

“但你一放第二个凳子，这个理论就站不住脚了。”

两人看着更多的游客踱了进来。他们都采取了同样的路线，从左边的墙开始，一直看完后面的作品，最后再去看那个雕像。那时凳子就会挡在他们和青铜像中间。他们对凳子展示出和对艺术品同等的尊重。

由于他正全神贯注地观察着游客，就没发现Even什么时候进来的。通常他巡视的时候，他都是人流的一部分，所以这次能站到一边，看着游客从他身边缓缓流过并不常见。Even顺着人潮走进屋里，停在了Chris椅子的另一边，模仿着他的动作，把双手交叉摆在胸前。“我们这次在等谁？”突如其来的第三个嗓音吓了Isak一跳，他差点把自己绊一跟头。他猛一扭头，看向Even，下意识回答。

“你。”

“哦，但这有两个凳子。”

Isak竭尽全力才组织好语言。“我，呃，给我的。我又拿了个凳子，这样就可以和你一起坐着。”Even在盯着他，在这种灼烧下还能说出话就已经是壮举了。

“坐着？”

“在你画画的时候。”

“哦，对，我是来画画的。”

Chris抬头看着身侧的两个男人，折服于这支离破碎的对话。“那…你还画不了？”他小声问。

这话像是推了Even一把。“画。”他断开视线，朝他的凳子走过去。Isak跟在后面。其他游客看着他俩谁都没问就擅自坐下，默认了他们对凳子的占有权。或许这二人也是艺术的一部分。

“我能坐你旁边吗？”

“好啊，坐吧。”Even比划了一下Isak已经支在上面的凳子。他取下包，找出速写本，翻到新的一页。Isak纠结着是挪近点，以便和对方小声聊天，还是索性再远点，从远处默默观察，二者让他同样煎熬。最后他决定往Even那边靠一点身子，无力抵挡从他身上传来的万有引力。

“你来这儿多久了？”没等Even回答，Isak就赶紧又问。“等下，这样可以吗？我可以在你画画的时候跟你说话吗？”

“我倒不介意，就是感觉地方不太对，展厅里不应该保持安静吗？”他们的声音和Chris之前一样小，都快被Even笔尖蹭纸的摩擦音盖了过去。两人没再盯着彼此，而是齐齐看着眼前的雕像，至少他俩就这点达成了一致。

“哦，害，你也知道我这人就喜欢坏规矩。”Isak笑着自嘲。Even停下了笔，他才意识到对方没懂这个笑点。

“我又不了解你。”

话虽尖锐但语气友善，只是单纯的观察，或许还是一个邀请。Isak不由地想要坦白。“这倒是，我在你的Instagram上花了那么多时间，以至于我都忘了咱俩对彼此还一无所知呢。”

Even继续画着，又附上一声轻笑。“我知道你在这儿工作，穿西服…每天都是。你还喜欢各种坏规矩。”

“这就够了，我的传记就靠你了。我知道你是一个很厉害的艺术家，和一个名为Eskild的男人一起住，你家还有一个亮蓝色的沙发。”

“谢谢。”

Isak斜了Even一眼，希望他能顺着自己的话聊起Eskild。他想搞清他俩的关系，但又不想把话说得太直。如果此刻他拿着杯酒，耳边是轰隆作响的音乐，他或许就直接问了，但在安静的艺术展厅里他问不出口。Even没吐露任何细节，只是一直画着。Isak换了个话题，不想延续之前的失败。“所以你这算是在练习？”

“对，类似钟表的校准吧。每周我都会过来重置一下我的审美，省得被平板和触控笔同化。”

“每周二上午？”他又看了一眼Even，才没错过他的点头。“你来这多久了？”

“大概…六个月？夏天那会儿我的工作时间有所变动，改成了周末工作，周二休息。好在博物馆工作日会安静一些。”

意识到他在破坏Even所追求的安静，Isak心里涌上一股自责，但还没严重到让他道歉的地步。毕竟Even已经说了他不介意，而且看样子自己也没让他太分心。Even下笔又快又准，一个线条精致的人物渐渐成型。“博物馆周一关门对我来说也是件好事，心里不用牵挂着楼上的美术馆，工作起来效率就会高很多，几乎有种我在周末上班的感觉。”

他们就各自的上班时间达成一致，不知道接下来该说些什么，就谁都没再开口。因为两人都有的忙，这份沉默就没有很尴尬。Even的视线在雕像和画纸之间来回移动。Isak的视线则在雕像和Even之间徘徊。

“对了，你之前说这个展快结束了。我能怪你吗？就是你把这些艺术品还回去的？”

Isak听出了对方语气里的揶揄。“严格意义上说是，但也是我把它们借来的，所以要不是因为我，哪来的雕像让你素描。”

“啊，那然后呢？你要用什么来填补这个小舞女在我心上留下的空缺？”

“你要真放不下她，何不追随着人家回美国。不过我们接下来会撤掉这些放在中间的独立作品，给年终晚会上要展出的艺术品腾地。等过完节之后会临时立几面墙来展出一些米勒的画。你画油画吗？”

“偶尔，但来这儿没画过，就是单纯的素描。”

“素描也只素描雕像？”

“因为我手头大部分的内容都是3D的，所以临摹立体人物会比较有用。但如果我有一个2D的项目，那我就会选择素描一些平面作品，来提高我在阴影和角度方面的功底。”

Isak很想把这些都记在手机里，仿佛他下个展就要围绕Even来办。说来讽刺，他已经为了Even在改现在这个展了，难怪自己会有刚才那种冲动。“你一直在电脑上作画吗？”

“对，之前做自由职业的时候，有接过铅笔，石膏，油画的活儿…在这家公司稳定下来后就没再碰过这些，所以我没事儿就得练练，以免手生。”

“你之前一直都是在搞动画吗？你学的就是这个专业？”

“准确说我学的是插图，动画制作是我后来自学的。”

二人的低语你来我往，Isak的问题一个接一个，Even回他的速度也不分伯仲。也许是因为他得专心素描，话题的选择就交给了Isak。就像是既然Isak手里不抓笔，他就能抓住掌控权。“除了你发在Ins上的，我还在别的地方见过你的作品吗？”

“你打游戏吗？”

“比如…？”Isak比划了一个拿手柄的动作，迫使Even从速写本上抬起头来。Isak过于简洁的回答让他哼了一声。

“对，就这些，大部分都是冒险类和角色扮演游戏。反正我是比较偏向这类的，我们公司倒是什么都做。”

“酷。”他不打游戏，所以也不知道Even具体在说哪个，自然也不可能认出来Even的作品，但就这已经让他觉得很厉害了，他只是希望自己的嘴不要这么笨。“我…倒是不玩。”

“什么都不玩？”

“高中的时候玩过那种踢足球的，长大了就没再玩过了。”

“正常，毕竟不可能人人都喜欢玩游戏。”

“你玩吗？”

Even大笑。“当然。”

他的笑声突然又美丽，哪怕里面带着一点对Isak这个问题的嘲弄。这回声在安静的展厅里显得有些无礼，但Isak只想再听一遍，再听一遍，再听一遍。

“的确有那种人，把工作和生活分得很清。就算他们再擅长，下班之后也不想多碰一下。”

“那你没事的时候…脑子里也会琢磨怎么办下一个展吗？”

“哈，呃…还好。如果我去参观别的博物馆的话，可能逛着逛着就变成了调研。而且我也没有收藏艺术品的爱好。我墙上是有挂着东西，但远没有达到这种水平。与其自己拥有，我更擅长和那些收藏家聊天。”

“看来我得抓紧购入一些藏品了。”

还没等Isak琢磨出他的言下之意，Even就站起了身。他没停笔，似乎在进行收尾工作，看来已经把这个角度熟记于心。像第一天那样，他慢慢围着雕像转圈。Isak坐着没动，像第一天那样，只能看着Even。

他停在了Isak对面，两人中间隔着雕像。他站得有些开，虽然看着有点别扭，但意在图稳。Even把本子放在他的左前臂上，每换个地方落笔就随之调整重心。他又像之前那样，慢慢在雕像和本子之间来回点头。

Even已经离得太远，没法跟他说话了，Isak不知道自己该干点什么。Even似乎觉得这个新角度不错，打算再临摹一副，估计一时半会儿回不来。Isak也可以把两个凳子搬到他身边，但如果Even真想坐，他站起来的时候就会把凳子拿上。尽管Isak觉得自己目前的所作所为都像是追在人家屁股后面跑，但他不想再加深这种印象了，所以他就留在了原地。既然他不用再往Even那边靠，他便挺直了身子，看着雕像。

他想知道它落在纸上是什么样子。他想知道Even会选择哪条弧线，抓住哪些细节。之前瞄的那几眼让他确定Even在从正面画她，不知是什么把Even吸引到了那个舞女的后面。

这也正是Isak为什么要如此摆放这个雕像的初衷。现在它正对着的是展厅里后面的墙，而不是人们进出的门。他不想让游客一进来就看到它的正脸，然后立刻抛下它去看别的作品。把它摆成背对来者的姿势后，人们进来后就得先把其他的艺术品看了，再去做出对它的妄断。要想决定它的价值，他们必须靠近这个雕像才行。这个小舞女最吸引人的，最有意义的观察角度不是背后，所以他迫使游客自己去发现真相。只有你主动迈出第一步，你才有创造价值的可能。

随着Isak陷入沉思，他的视线慢慢虚焦。他盯着虚空，眼里没有艺术，心中却在琢磨艺术。接着他注意到Even轻轻动了动，从雕像后面露出一点来，或许他还在寻找最佳角度。但当Isak越过那件艺术品，看向对方时，他发现Even也在做同样的事。

哦。


	5. 第五章 Even

Even冲进空无一人的公寓，进了门就开始边走边脱：鞋，背包，帽子，外套，围巾。他可是有要事在身，结果这些东西一个比一个碍事儿。他奔到客厅，笨拙地把自己砸进沙发。由于他们谁都没管，攒了三个月的邮件已经在面前的咖啡桌上堆成了山。之前基本都是Noora负责把它们理成整齐的一小摞，但她最近一直在忙工作，他和Eskild则是直接无视，反正里面的内容就没好事儿。

问题是Even记得他看到过一封博物馆寄来的信。因为那个信封很高级，上面用手写花体印着Noora的名字，所以隔了这么久他还没忘。他先把堆在桌上的过了一遍，没发现哪个很显眼，只好亲自上手。一共整理成四摞：一人一摞，剩下的是垃圾广告。

Even快收拾完的时候Eskild回来了。“难得你有心情，我建议你再收拾一下走廊里摊了一地的东西。”Eskild比划着Even留下的满地狼藉。

“等我弄完邮件就去捡我的东西。你知道你有…巨多张信用卡吗？”

“只要你不还，它们就不存在。”

“你还能再自欺欺人一点不？”Even挥舞着手里一把过期的账单。

“这纯粹就是浪费纸，我现在干什么都在网上。”Eskild走过来，把它们从Even的手里抽走。Even把他剩余的那摞也递过去。

“那你就应该跟人家说，别再给你往过寄纸质账单，好歹还能省下一棵树。”

“与其想这些不如找男人。”Eskild抱着邮件走到他的卧室，关上了门。随后Even听见那堆信封哗的一声落在地上，他叹了口气。

他把最后一封放在Noora那摞上，里面并没有什么高级信封。他一把把它们捞起来，到厨房拿了一个空塑料袋，把邮件都放进去，走到她门口，把塑料袋挂在了她的门把手上。Even很想到她的屋子里偷看一眼，没准儿她已经把那封信拿走了，但他知道这么做不妥。就算他找到了，最后Noora问起来，无论他怎么解释，都瞒不住自己侵犯了人家的隐私这一事实。他决定还是等她回家直接问好了。这是他唯一的希望。

周二上午在博物馆过得相当愉快。和Isak聊了天，还从远处给他画了素描。他不知道Isak知不知道自己在画他，但他绕着雕像转的时候对方并没有起身。Even以为他在意识到没法跟自己说话以后就会离开，但他一直保持着相同的姿势——就那么放松地支在凳子上——直到Even回来。他们等游客走得差不多了，把凳子围着雕像转了四分之一圈，Even翻了个页接着画。这次的练习比他之前的还要令人放松，因为Isak能提供恰到好处的刺激：一个让他专心的话题，一具可供他临摹的新身体，一个让他思想漩涡停下来的锚。时间在不知不觉中流走，画完第四页后，他合上了速写本，今天成就已达成。回家的公交上，他边翻边看，发现和之前的练习相比，这几页的感觉不太一样，它们变得更自信了。他不知道是因为他已经在小舞女身上花了整整一个月的时间，所以临摹起来更有把握，还是因为他在Isak面前会更自信。如果他脑海里想着Isak，那他下笔时就不会畏手畏脚。

Even到走廊里把他的东西捡起来，挂好帽子，外套和围巾，拿着背包回了卧室。他又把本子找出来翻了一遍，撕下了画着Isak的那页。他盯着上面显而易见的信心，把它放在桌上。明天他会把它放到办公室的柜子里面，和其他画着Isak的作品待在一起，这是他的秘密。

Isak很尊重他，没说要看Even之前的素描，也没凑过来看着他画。说不定是因为他并不是很感兴趣，或者是因为他理解他的速写本来就不是画给别人看的。Even没有故意藏着掖着，Eskild想看的时候他也没有不高兴，但这些缺乏精雕细琢，算不上是他最好的作品。他不想让Isak看见这个。他这次特意配好了穿搭，上楼之前先在卫生间确保发型没出任何差错。他可不想让几幅草稿把自己从头到脚的伪装都毁了。

Even开始脱衣服。他现在还有力气干点家务，但他可不想穿着这么好的衣服干。他把裤子挂起来，换上了舒服的家居裤。本打算洗点衣服，选好下周要穿的衣服，确保到时候它们是干净的，不带褶的。突然，他想起了刚整理的邮件，还有他自己要处理的账单。他只好回到客厅里，准备打开那些他一点都不期待的信封。

——

Even吃完晚饭，正洗着碗，Noora回来了。他以为今天睡觉前都见不到她了，但还是尽量装得随意一点。“回来挺早啊。”

她把吃了一半的披萨扔在桌上，脱下外套。“卡文了。”她叹气，一股倦意携风带雨，正中远在厨房的Even。“再说了，都快午夜了谁还回你邮件呢。你吃晚饭了吗？”

Even举起洗到一半的煎锅，以示证据。

“哦，想再来点披萨不？”

“留着当早点吧。”

她发出一个“哈！”又拿起披萨盒。“得。”朝冰箱走去。

“嘿，呃…说来奇怪，”Even感觉她马上就要回屋了，赶紧开口拦住。“就你在博物馆的会员？”

“嗯，要过期了？你要还想用我就给你续期。”

“没，还没到呢。我就是在想哈，既然你是那的会员，你有没有收到下周要办的年度晚会的邀请？”

“下周有年度晚会？给谁办的？”

“会员，以及潜在的赞助人。”Isak跟他说了下大概的计划。为了这个特殊的夜晚他们会更换一些展品，算是给会员的年度福利，也是借着这场高雅秀吸引更多的赞助。

“啊，我还不知道。”

“说不定它们会给你寄邀请函。”

“Ugh，说到邮件，最近一直抽不出时间。”Noora走出厨房，看样子是去看咖啡桌了。Even冲干净煎锅，听见她看到桌子上空无一物时发出的惊呼。他在裤子后面抹了两把手，走到她身边。

“我都整理好了。”

“谢谢，你把Eskild那堆账单给他了吗？我之前尽量半个月给他一次，不然他能一直放着不管。”

“给了，虽然不确定他会不会真去处理，但好歹是跟着他进屋了。”

“我明天再提醒他一遍吧。”Noora看到了她门上挂着的塑料袋。“看来你是没找见咯？”她走过去，扭过头给了他一个心知肚明的笑容。

“没有博物馆寄来的。”

“我找下我的房间，说不定是我之前自己拿走了。”她挥手示意他跟上。

他怀着敬意跟她进了屋。这间屋子自打他搬来后只见过几次。里面温馨又整洁，和他自己的狗窝比起来堪称圣堂。每样东西似乎都待在它们该待的地方，所以他都不知道Noora还能去哪找，不过她还是翻起了她的书架。

“啊！找到了！”她揪出Even一直在找的那个高级信封。“至少我希望里面装的是邀请函。”

Even走近，不能想象除了发邀请函，博物馆还会在哪用到手写体，但他不敢抱过多的期待。胶水已经干得差不多了，Noora把手指伸到信封背面的缝里，一下子划开了它。她拿出里面的卡片，两人默读着上面的内容，嘴唇跟着移动。

“这措辞可真有…范儿”

“嗯，”Even用气声说。

然后Noora猛一抬头，把邀请函按在胸前。“说吧，怎么突然想起来问我邀请函的事儿了？”

Even没想到自己的心思已经暴露无遗，让Noora意识到她手里拿的是张王牌。他结巴了一下。“我…呃，有个朋友要去，所以我也挺好奇，你收没收到邀请，打不打算去。”

Noora眯起眼，又低头看了一下邀请函。“周五…”Even后退一步，不想给她压力，以免逼出一个他不想听到的回答。“没准儿，上面要求穿正装。”她咬着下唇。“我还得找条晚礼裙。”Even又凑近读了一遍。如果Noora去的话，说不定他能作为她的plus one。这样总比背着她偷偷去强，毕竟那样他就绝对是这场盛宴上的小丑。

“你要是去的话，我很乐意陪你一起。我的意思是，如果你已经选好搭档了那就算了。”

她柔柔一笑。“Even，两分钟之前我都不知道这个晚会的存在，这么短的时间我去哪找搭档。先让我想想，好吗？它正好赶在放假前，我都不确定那会儿会不会压力爆棚，稿子能不能赶完。”

“好。”

“给，把它吸在冰箱上吧，省得我忘了。我得赶紧补觉了。”

Noora把卡片递给Even，他像对待金票子一般接过来，盯着它看了一会儿，Noora不得不亲自把他推出了屋。“哦，抱歉。”Even小心地把邀请函拿到厨房，在冰箱门上给它腾出块地儿。他想找一个比较搭的磁铁，跟鸡巴沾不上边儿的，但转念一想，鸡巴说不定还正合适。最后他选了Noora出去玩带回来的埃菲尔铁搭。Eskild喜欢称它为：un pénis（法语，意为一个鸡巴）。

——

自从他找到那封邀请函，Even连着三天没见到Noora的人影。这种不确定如乌云般从厨房一路缠着他到了办公室。他已经把上面的每个字都记了下来，一闭眼就能看到。这种等待是折磨，但他等着，依旧不想催Noora。毕竟，只要他没有答复，他就有希望。

这件事他一个字都没跟Isak提。他的胆子还没大到亲口和人家要入场券，本来他就没这个资格。况且不参加就不参加，又不是世界末日；如果他想再见到Isak，他知道该去哪找他。但他很想借此机会见见Isak穿点除了西装以外的衣服，哪怕是换一件也行。他也能趁机见识到Isak怎么撩拨别人的，好让自己心里有个数。他把Isak的主页翻了不下一千遍。去年十二月份有张照片，拍的是他身穿燕尾服，笑着站在讲台后面。那次肯定也是年度晚会，除非他去参加任何圣诞派对都是打着黑色领带，站在那发表演讲。他已经把上周二给Isak画的，他微微软在凳子上的那个素描做成了另一个小动画：一个打扮时髦，正在忍受宿醉的Isak。他的蝴蝶领结在脖子上晃荡着，衬衫的前两个扣子也开着，眼下挂着眼袋。但当他抬起头，那个凝视依旧威力十足，他还是一如既往的迷人。酒精把他衬得很好。

Even也想借此机会看到：一个迷乱的Isak。等到了周五，那个邀请已经变成了一种承诺。

过高的期待让他有些难以承受，所以Even又坐在了Eskild酒吧的老位置上。在他招待顾客时，插空跟他说Isak的事儿。

“咱往回倒一点哈。咱们找到了他的ins，不错。周二你又和他一起画了几小时素描。就这些，没了吧？”

“按你这么一说，我听着怎么这么像个疯子。”

“别，亲爱的，这锅我不背。”Eskild点着Even的手机屏幕，一个新的Isak的动画正抬眼看他们。“再说，发疯又不违法，我一周三次起疯。”

Even扫了一眼吧台，Eskild下一波发疯的对象正坐等关注。对方的鸡尾酒才喝到一半，所以Even觉得自己还能再独占一会儿Eskild。“你说这件事儿真是我在发疯吗？我现在满脑子都是那个邀请函，只想到博物馆再见他，见完以后…我就不知道了。看是再干点什么。就好像我能不能参加上那个晚会会决定我的后半辈子。”

“没准儿还真是呢。”Eskild耸肩，接受了这种可能性。另一个顾客招呼了一下，他走了过去。

Even不想发疯，不想魔怔，不想依赖…任何事。他就想过完一天再过一天，一直往前走，给他的角色和故事增添动力，让他们代他完成他自己完不成的任务。结果倒好，他只能围着一个人转，这个人除了一个眼神别的什么都给不了他，在白日梦里给对方幻想出一个虚假的世界。里面的话他俩谁都没说过，那些感情也从未存在，那些事实他也不曾跟对方分享。

即便如此，光是想想这个承诺就让他沉醉不已，比Eskild给他调的酒劲儿还大。靠着二者他总算又打发了一些时间。

Eskild回来了。“咱给他发过私信没？让他知道你冲着他三年前的一张照片来了几发？”

Even恶心得直往后躲。“这两件事儿我都没干过。”他画的画，做的梦，都还在正常人可接受的范围内。

“得，那就告诉他 _我_ 这么干过。既保持了你的天真无邪，还能让他立刻就想到上床。”

Even看着Eskild低下头，突然醒悟。“你就是靠这招在Grindr上勾搭男人吗？跟他们说我觉得他们很性感，把自己装成个传话的傻白甜？”

Eskild没抬头，嘴上露出一个坏笑，拇指比划着身后那个炮友。“百发百中。”

“Eskild！”

Eskild耸肩，一如既往得恬不知耻。Even手边没有可以让他扔的东西，但他很快就想到一招。因为那个男人已经在追随着Eskild的一举一动，和他对上视线再容易不过。除了一个凝视，Even更进一步。他冲他赞赏一笑，希望能加深Eskild之前告诉他的内容，最后附上一个眨眼。

“你他妈给我悠着点儿。”Eskild看完Even的骚操作后立马站直，赶紧转身去看那个男人的反应。对方不好意思地低头笑了，显然成为两人竞争的对象让他受宠若惊。

“他叫什么？‘卷发’？‘粗鸡巴’？”

“他叫关你屁事。”

“虽说字有点多，但等我俩上了床这个名字我也喊得出口。”

“Even，你要再这么玩下去，你得让人家心碎一地。听着，我以后再也不用这个当开场白了，不把你当成我钓男人的工具总行了吧，求你别再给他抛媚眼了。”

“这可不好说，还挺好玩的，我还能练练手。”冲那个男人眨眼是很好玩，也让Even渐渐放松下来。他已经很久没这样撩过人了，即便是最难的部分已经让Eskild做完了，对方迫不及待的回应还是让他很兴奋。第一句话总是挑战最大，风险最高的。

“拜托，我还指望他能给我口一次，而不是半夜三点安抚人家受伤的心灵，酒钱还得从我工资里扣。”

“得，那我收手。”Even比划着Eskild，示意那人把注意力放在Eskild身上，像是他自己试完后觉得Eskild和他才是天生一对。那个男人看着有点懵逼，但是等Eskild走过去，替他俩一起道了歉，他似乎就反应过来了。总算不用被他盯着看了，Even活动着肩膀，伸展着很久没用到的调情肌肉。这么玩玩无伤大雅，顶多是给Eskild增加了一点挑战的难度。他敢肯定半夜会被“关你屁事”射精的动静闹醒，所以就相当于提前要了赔偿。

又是一个人后他拿起手机，滑走那个动画，遏制着打开ins的冲动。他已经渴望到不会真给Isak发私信。周五晚上，已经三杯下肚，再加上刚才那波调情的鼓舞，他可不敢保证自己会打出什么东西。他需要保持两人的纯洁性，而不是在他的痴迷上火上浇油。来酒吧已经是一个错误的开端，虽说不管碰到什么事儿，来找Eskild几乎都没好下场。即便如此，他还是坐着没动，享受着他的鸡尾酒，一边瞄着Eskild和那个男人的进展。

接着，上天感受到了Even虔诚的期待，给他送来一张Noora的照片。他点开那个承诺，整个人都绷了起来。

_找件和这件裙子搭的礼服，五点来接我。_


	6. 第六章 Isak

尽管周二上午他已经安排了私人巡视，Isak还是被叫去了仓库。他比大部分员工到的都早，由于有一批展品要送过来，卸货区已经忙乱起来。Isak必须全程监督，评估这些艺术品的运输情况，把它们入到库里。他拿着咖啡，在地下室迷宫般的走廊里穿梭。清晨的凉意透过石头和瓷砖渗进来，直到他走进恒温的仓库，迎面扑来一股干热的空气。Isak几步穿过去，跟着装卸工人卖力的大吼，直接走到后面的卸货区。

“差点没赶上，嗯？”Geir已经站在卡车旁，依旧穿着大衣，戴着手套，准备在Isak监督各种事情时监督他。

“赶得早不如赶得巧，要不是我们把门罗的半身像还回去了，都没地方放它们。”他为自己的谈判结果做辩护。他之前是有点担心，因为他没给自己留任何出差错的余地，但一切在按照计划来。等到了晚会那天，正好来得及展出两个托瓦尔森的雕像。他看着叉车把木条箱子慢慢插出来，箱子多少有点晃悠，终于挪在装货平台上。两个工人拧开侧面的螺丝，里面的填充物涌了出来。他扫了一眼，确认展品完好无损，这才长出一口气。

它们太宏伟了。

Isak为了把它俩要过来嘴皮子都快磨破了，和托瓦尔森博物馆来回折腾了好几个月，只为了借来展出一周。雕像本身并不贵，但有限的时间增加了交换的成本。Isak必须确保年度晚会会让他值回票价。

工人们继续拆着包装，清理路途上的灰尘，Isak绕着雕像转了一圈，确认无误后点了下头。特制的的叉车把雕像们运到了仓库里，先在楼下把准备工作做好，最后再放到楼上。这些人物现在还没放在展示台上，所以Isak是在俯视它们，但它们不需要物理意义上的巨大来让他敬畏地张大嘴。他能感受到它们的力量，并将其从大理石中汲取出来供为己用。

Geir离开了卸货区，路过的时候拍了一下他的肩。“真想现在就把它们放到楼上。等你把这都照看好后，麻烦叫上Camilla来趟我的办公室，我跟你俩过一遍周五的名单。”

“没问题。”Isak看了下手表。博物馆已经开了，此时此刻Even很有可能正站在德加的雕塑，捕捉她最后一口气息。哪怕他再想，他都没办法和他一起了，更别提抽出时间去拿凳子了。等他什么时候有空了，他得想个办法跟人家道个歉，或是冲到楼上，争取最后见上一面。他走进仓库的办公室，登进系统里，在把这两个雕像入库之前，他得先自己把流程搞明白了。

* * *

周二上午Isak把Even错过去了。这感觉说来奇怪，仿佛他失去了一个很重要的东西。他一和Geir，Camilla开完会就赶紧跑上了楼，但Chris告诉他一个坏消息。“他大概十五分钟前走的。”Isak塌下肩膀，盯着雕像的后背。“我问用不用帮他拿个凳子，毕竟我有把握如果我捅出篓子了，你会替我担着，但他拒绝了，说他站着画得更好。”

“真的？”Isak想把声音压低一点，但他语气里的失落反倒更加突出，沉重地落在地上。

“嗯。”

“日。”

“往好了想，现在你就不用再为凳子提心吊胆了。”

Isak努力回了Chris一个微笑。“谢了，或许我不在楼上一待就是两小时也是件好事儿。”他把西服的前襟打开，手插到裤兜里。之前他一直全心身想追上Even，现在反倒不知道该干点什么。午饭时间马上就到了，或许他可以抓紧把剩下的美术馆象征性逛一圈，然后去买点吃的。

“周五都准备好了？”Chris看他要走了，就问。Isak乐了。

“永远都不可能。你会来吗？”

“会，这次不当保安，改当服务员了。可以来回走动，而不是一屁股坐下不动。”

“不错，那天应该会很好玩。压力是很大，但乐子也少不了。”他突然想到列表上还有那么多没完成的任务，于是给Chris比划了一个敬礼，就往Sylvie那屋走去。他今天可没多少时间用来午休了。

* * *

Isak花了两天的功夫，才把要发给Even的ins私信编到完美。周四的时候他甚至都不想发了，毕竟这都过去两天了。他有点气自己居然在这件事上耗了这么久，他之前从头起草一整份展品借调的申请书用的时间都比这少。他用一个道歉来开启他的道歉信。

_抱歉，现在才给你发消息。我想跟你道个歉，既是为了周二没给你拿凳子，也是为了其他周二给你拿了凳子。我自以为你需要，但很显然你站着会画得更好。我最近一直在忙着准备年度晚会，希望你和德加的最后一天相处愉快。_

他又花了整整一个小时纠结是用句号还是感叹号结尾。他想把这个给Kim看一遍，因为她很擅长发短文和使用标点符号，但又不想再给她瓜吃了。最后他决定就用句号了，这样显得酷一点。

私信显示已读后，对方正在输入的气泡闪烁了十分钟，但他没有收到任何回信。一小时后Isak把手机锁在了抽屉里。一分钟后他在电脑上打开了ins，点击了刷新。

周五总算没空再去想Even了，因为年度晚会是一年里最忙的一天。Isak等干洗店一开门就取上了他的燕尾服，带着它一路到了办公室。他把它挂在门后，撤走了外面套着的大塑料袋。

“如果你需要，咱们这层总共有两台熨烫机。不过Camilla已经先占住了一台，说今晚谁都别跟她抢。”

“我猜到了。”

“这范儿。”Kim夸了一句他的燕尾服，比去年穿的档次高了一点，但除非你离得很近，基本看不出什么变化。Isak把塑料袋揉成团，塞到了可回收垃圾桶里。

“今天我估计都在楼上，有什么事儿就给我发短信。对了，我同意昨晚的标签——”

“对，它们都做好了。”Kim冲出他的办公室，去取给两座雕像用的标签。还没等Isak把电脑打开，她就已经回来了。

“真不知道我还费这个功夫干嘛，”Isak在书桌前喃喃自语。他的日程表上空空如也，他只剩下到楼上收个尾，到点下楼收拾整理换衣服。即便如此，他还是等着屏幕亮起来。他拿起Kim放在桌上的标签。“看着很好，谢了。你们的名单都准备好了吗？”

Kim点头。“都倒进来了，iPad也充好电了。”她猜到了Isak还会问什么，凭借记忆把它们都过了一遍。“餐饮承包商马上就到，桌椅都拿上来了，但还没摆好。我一会儿去把餐巾熨了，11点检查一遍灯光，中午检查音响。”

Isak长出一口气。“谢了。”他从未质疑过Kim的能力，但知道除了他自己，还有别人也在帮看所有的事还是让他多了一点安心。

准确说，是大部分的事。

Isak在上楼巡视的大半天里，Even一直在他脑海里晃悠。本来他要想的事儿有很多，就算不不用当下就完成，也还有和Hubert谈判到一半的合同，博物馆的春季手册，他和Camilla一直在纠结的夏日项目，但显然等晚会一结束，Even就是他的当务之急。所以他一边帮着摆桌子，熨餐巾时，心里已经开始琢磨如果下周二还见不到Even，他要怎么在私信里更进一步。

“你没事儿吧？”都收拾完了，两人一起下楼的时候，Kim问他。

“没。”

“你刚才一直很安静。”

这个观察很能说明问题。通常来说Isak和助理们在一起的时候，他都会撸起袖子亲自上手，一边放松地和他们聊天。这样活干起来更高效，还能得到宝贵的团队反馈。但刚才他一直没说话，除非有人问他问题才吱一声。“就…一直在想稿子的事儿，我打算背下来。”Isak没澄清他今天一直在想的是哪个稿子。

“或许明年我们可以整一个电子提示器。”

“不用，太浪费了，我用你做的题词卡就够了。”

地下室吵成一片，各种声音混在一起，工作人员走来走去，做着晚会来临之前最后的准备。人们从卫生间里进进出出，进去的时候还穿着平常的工作服，出来就换上了正式的晚礼服，然后又带着牙刷和睫毛膏进去。Kim和Isak兵分两路，走向各自充当换衣间的办公室。

Isak的燕尾服还好好挂在那，所以他不用从Camilla做了精致美甲的手里夺过一台熨烫机。他锁上门，脱光身上的衣服，从抽屉里拿出备用的干净内裤，把他平时穿的袜子换成那种黑色的。他正打算穿衬衫，突然想起来还没擦鞋。他坐在桌上，赶紧吹了又擦。今晚他可是来捞钱的，所以他必须看起来已经是一副不差钱的样子。

Isak的办公室里有镜子，所以他本可以在屋里就把衣服都换了，但他还是去卫生间把衬衫塞进裤子里，戴上蝴蝶领结，心里多少希望那能有个人帮他处理一下后者。去年他跟着YouTube上的视频才勉强做下来，在媒体照片里他都能看出来自己上手的后果就是惨不忍睹。水池前一个人都没有，所以他只能回到办公区，亲自开口。一个策展助理自告奋勇，Isak耐心地站在原地，任那个小伙子紧张地摆弄他的领结。

Camilla从她的办公室里出来，已经准备好从下属那迎接各种夸赞。她中午出去做了头发，Isak不得不承认她既让人眼前一亮，又不会太过扎眼，和她的黑色晚礼裙相得益彰。Isak在这边奉上他的赞美。被吹到心满意足后，她走到他身边。“你的名单都记住了？”

“嗯，不过我有点担心，他们要是都打扮得与照片不符我认不出来怎么办，去年那些我可是勉强才应付过来。”

他们各自有一个要在晚会上搭话的宾客名单，既是商业吹捧，也有深度交谈。人数分配恰到好处，基本一晚上都被安排得满满的，所以也不会在某位嘉宾身上停留太久，以显谄媚。但这就要求他们具备超高的识别能力，同时还要找准话题的切入点。“咱俩晚上留意着点对方，以免把谁漏了，或者需要彼此来救场。”

“有暗号吗？”领结到位后，Isak自动带入詹姆斯·邦德。再说了，只要是游戏，他都来者不拒。“我看起来怎么样？”

Camilla后退一步，把他从头到尾打量一遍。“经典而不落俗套。要什么暗号，我脸上绝望的表情还不够吗？”

“这倒是。”Isak回到办公室里，又照了下镜子，拿上手机，在屋子里转了一圈，确保上楼前没落下什么东西。他把之前那套衣服叠起来放在抽屉里，又从一个更小的抽屉里拿出一个口袋梳子，纠结着今晚需不需要没事儿打理一下头发。

“距离开始还有二十分钟，各就各位，抓紧了！”Camilla向所有在听力范围里的人发出最后通牒。Isak听到高跟鞋踩在瓷砖上发出的咔哒咔哒声。他穿上外套，加入到上楼的大部队里。

* * *

三十分钟后，Isak在没有离开吧台十步的前提下已经完成了名单上的两位嘉宾。他本不应该藏在屋子深处，但他不想在大厅前面的桌子附近来回晃悠，等着别人跟他搭话，抑或是看见个目标就一个箭步冲过去。所以他就在吧台待着，教酒保如何把水调得看起来很像金汤力酒，让嘉宾主动来找他。因为这样的话，他们肯定会先路过那两个新雕像，开场白也不用想了，直接顺势问他们的第一感觉就好。

Isak做得不错，感觉也很自信。他把手头的两个目标凑在了一起，让他们聊着，自己先失陪一下。“尽管我很想整晚都和你们待在一起，我还得顾着点其他几个房间，晚餐开始前我会过来找你们。”他续了一杯水，往前面的屋子走去，顺便在人群里找寻下一个交谈对象。

他停下来和几位美术馆长打了招呼，虽然不是他的目标，但总归是同盟。他们对Isak要过来的雕像表示钦佩，就算不是为了艺术品本身，也是为了他花的那么多心思。“你肯在那些赞助人身上下这么多功夫，我不得不佩服，Isak。”Isak轻笑一声，眨了下眼。现在大家把话说开了，这个晚会归根结底还是为了钱，他也不用装得多么为艺术献身，感觉反倒轻松了一点。为了让有钱人感到重视，他会装出一副一身正气的样子，但能抽空卸下一会儿伪装也是好的。

Isak正打算走开，一抹长裙涌进了屋里：沉稳深重的海军蓝，质地仿佛是大理石刻成，布料却轻如羽毛，这条裙子的存在本身就是一种不可能。穿它的女士留着波波头，金发向后梳起，嘴唇微微嘟着，口红如鲜血般醒目。她进来的时候面带微笑，双唇分开，露出一排整洁的白牙，一切就像是在拍广告：缓慢的，不动声色的诱惑。她没看见Isak，但她像是知道他在看自己，因为紧接着她就转过身，看着刚进来的门口。尽管屋里嘈杂一片，人们的寒暄和酒杯的相撞不绝于耳，他还是听见了她的裙摆在地上画出一个弧度的摩擦。她就是做给他看的。Camilla看见了绝对会羡慕嫉妒恨。

这件晚礼裙在等它的同伴，他踏进了屋。Isak没有任何心理准备，他的腿失去支撑身体的力量，抓着酒杯的手也跟着一松，肺部已经跟不上他急速跳动的心脏所需要的氧气，以及他每次见到Even都会飙起来的肾上腺素。所以当他出现后，金发也向后梳起，微嘟的嘴让所有美景都黯然失色，Isak腿软了，杯子滑了下去。他倒吸一口气，勉强后退几步，躲开面前的狼藉。

“R-日，”Isak蹲下身，藏起了自己的脸，捡起几块大一点的玻璃。Chris立刻拿着扫帚和簸箕来到他身边。“抱歉。”

“没事儿。你没事儿吧？”Chris动作麻利，尽量没出声地把碎渣扫起来。Isak把大块的放在簸箕里。

“嗯，就是…被吓了一跳。”

“是那些雕像动了吗？”

Isak对这个笑话心怀感激。他恨不得就藏在这，一直蹲在地上和Chris开玩笑，直到屋子里的人都走光。但Chris把湿滑的冰块和玻璃渣子都扫进去后，他就站了起来，Isak只好跟着起身。他必须站起来，抬起头，对上那个冲过来的男人的视线。

“你没事儿吧？”

“没事儿，谢谢。”Isak惊奇地发现自己的声音居然没抖。“吓了一下，你…你怎么进来的？”突如其来的演技虽然掩饰了他的紧张，但也让他的问题多了几分他不想要的谴责。

那条裙子从Even身后走出来，做了个自我介绍。“我是Noora，Even的同伴。我保证我俩没有不请自来。”她的笑容虽没有Even的那样摄人心魄，但也差不多。Isak和她握了手。Even也伸出手，于是和他也握了。

“抱歉。欢迎来到博物馆，欢迎。”

“Noora，这位是Isak，他是这的高级策展人。我刚在和Noora说就是你送走了我最喜欢的雕像。”

“啊！怪不得Even哭着喊着让我来参加晚会，原来就是为了见你啊。”

“Noora！”

Isak大笑，礼貌地不去看Even脸上飘起来的火烧云。“那什么，我很高兴他这么做了，因为你的裙子，你，都是一道惊艳的风景。我在把杯子掉到地上之前就从你的裙子身上移不开眼了。”

“要的就是这种效果，我之前从来没参加过这种场合，所以就火力全开。”她又扭了一下胯，让裙摆在地上扫了一圈。

“它从远处着很沉，但你一动就感觉…比空气还轻。”

“要真这样就好了。”

三人大笑。趁着气氛还没转为尴尬的沉默，Isak拿出东道主的架势。“既然如此，何不锦上添花，请容我向你们展示几个大理石雕刻的作品。Even，或许这些能补偿你的德加。”他转身，领着他们走向托尔瓦森的两个雕像。“眼前的是《美惠三姐妹》。”这个作品的全称Isak已经让人刻在了标签上，于今早把它粘在了底座上，但他介绍的时候还是喜欢将这三个女人当成朋友，而不是女神。他看着Even和Noora静静地欣赏着雕像，跟着他们的视线，随着它们的停顿而停顿。

Noora停在了女人的脸上，Even则伸长脖子，看着她们手里的箭头。然后他扭过头看向屋子的对面，那放着一个长大的丘比特，站在他自己的底座上，同样在凝视一支箭。他把头转回来，看着女神们脚边年幼的丘比特。Isak等着他们张口，说点什么。或许他们的视线会滑向一边，结束对这个作品的欣赏。

“你觉得她们在害怕吗？”Noora举起一根手指，模仿其中一个女神指着箭头的动作，就像是在试它尖不尖。

“不，我觉得她们是好奇。”Isak不喜欢提供他自己的理解，但别人问起来他会实话实说。Noora对他的回答很满意，Even则发出一声动静，听着不像是同意，更像是表示他听见了。Isak看着他，向他展示自己欢迎他做出进一步的评论。但他等了一会儿，对方依旧没说话。

正当Isak打算把他们带向下一个作品，Even开口了。“你为什么要先给我们看这个呢？”这个问题让Isak挺直了背，既因为他没想到对方会这么问，也是因为提出它的人听着很迷惑，带着一丝谴责的意味，和他自己之前的语气很像。这种答不上来的情况在他的策展生涯中很少遇到。

所以他说出了他能想到的第一个讲得通的回答。“按时间顺序，吧。”

“谁的？”

Isak低语，“托尔瓦森的，”话音还没落他就意识到，他错了，他的声音也跟着越来越小。如果Even知道他说错了，他并没有指出来。他只是又发出一声动静，表示他听到了。Isak明白了Even并没有对他表示赞同或是反对，而是允许他提供他的看法。他的声音里不带批判，Isak因此很好奇他心里在想什么。

Noora转到第二个雕像面前，估计以为这就是Isak的下一个目的地。人潮自动为她的裙子让道，让她走出了摩西分海的气场。Isak和Even交换了一个眼神。这眼神什么都没说，只暴露了两人是多么想和对方说点什么，他们跟在她身后。走到第二座丘比特前，Isak退后一步，掏出手机，快速给Kim发了一条短信： _名单里有叫Nora的吗？已经到了。_

她的回信立刻就来了：没有。

Isak把手机放回兜里，上前走进Noora和Even之间的空隙里。他把手轻轻搭在Even肩上，宣示他的到来。Even靠进他的手心，眼神没有从雕像身上移开。“劳烦给我们介绍一下？”

“Noora，Even，这是《丘比特的胜利》。”

* * *

看好丘比特以后，Isak护送Even和Noora到了吧台。酒保就他是今晚第一位受害者这个不争的事实损了他几句，然后才递给他一个新的酒杯。他让Even和Noora随意一点，想逛哪都可以，顺带提了一嘴馆里刚购入的一副雷诺阿的作品。他在晚宴开始前还有几个目标没达成，宝贵的时间已经没剩多少了。

Isak还想再绕道去门口找一下Kim，把她的来宾登记表偷过来。Noora和Even肯定在上面，他俩不可能没有邀请函就进来的。或许是Kim匆忙之中落下了。

“没什么问题吧？”她看见他往过走，已经开始担心了。

“没，来的人多吗？”

“应付得过来，看样子大部分人都比较准时。”

“棒，我能借一下你的iPad吗？”

Kim让到一边，不想参与检查ID这档子事儿。她把平板递过来，走到会客大厅中间，摆出一副欢迎的姿势。她开始把宾客引向衣帽间，卫生间，又或是美术馆。

Isak拿着平板走到角落里，先在嘉宾列表里又搜了一次“Nora”，然后是“Even”。他不想从头到尾手动把这么多人翻一遍，他停下来，想着还有没有什么别的办法。然后他想到了ins。他又拿出手机，点进Even的主页，找到一张有Noora的照片，顺着她的标签，直到他在配字里找到了她的名字。“两个o啊，日。”他把手机放起来，又搜了一遍。有了，就一个Noora。她和一位宾客代表《晚间新闻》。这也就解释了为什么他们是所有宾客里相对年轻的，怪不得之前找不到。报社那边会给员工办一些会员，Even之前应该都是在蹭Noora的会员卡。这次晚会他们赞助了一个十人桌，鉴于只有八人回复会来，Even肯定能有空位。Isak点开平面图，想看报社那桌放哪了，哪位博物馆员工被安排在了那桌上。他知道肯定不是他自己，所以他希望至少他能和他在一间屋子里。“Yessssss,”Isak欢呼一声，请的乐队，他的桌子就摆在报社那桌旁边，都在壁毯展厅。他要攻陷的目标都在一块儿。

Kim悄悄出现。“听起来像是你支持的队刚进了一球。”

“什么？”

“不然你握着个小拳头干嘛。”她指着他攥起来的拳头，依旧没放下来。

“哦天，没，我就是…找到了我要找的人。”

“Nora?”

“对，但她是两个o。她带了一个同伴，所以我们就不用担心他们那桌看起来人没坐齐。”

“好…耶！”Kim听起来不太激动，甚至有点勉强。Isak迷惑地看着她，她解释道。“Camilla说如果有空座的话，我们可以自己补上。”

“然后被迫和陌生人尬聊一小时？”

“这，也是个锻炼嘛。再说了，反正大家我们都见过一遍了。”她冲门口比划着。

“即便如此，我也不乐意。我还是宁愿偷一盘子东西在楼下吃，这样还可以不用听Geir的演讲。”

“说得我好心动。”

Isak把平板递回去，脸上带着会意的微笑。他知道Kim还是会尽量找个座位，毕竟这种和大人物聊天的机会可不常见，还可以借此展示她对博物馆深厚的了解。Isak偶尔觉得她的知识储备都能跟自己并驾齐驱。她回到门口，继续工作，身上带着的那股热情劲儿已经说明了一切。Isak往楼上走去，准备好重返美术馆。一个谜团已被解开，一个有了显著提升的晚上正在前方等着他开始。


	7. 第七章 Even

Even以为他在自作多情。先是他看见Isak穿着燕尾服的那一瞬间，他就说服自己这是他的幻觉，直到他听见杯子在两人中间摔碎的动静。然后是他们交换的说不清道不明的眼神。紧接着是他们在观察丘比特时，Isak一直在他背后徘徊的手。再然后是五次，六次，甚至是七次两人肩膀的相撞，身边跟着各自的同伴。手里拿着酒，胳膊挽在一起，他带着Noora转了一圈美术馆，告诉她自己每周来都画什么，指出哪些是新购入的，哪些应该只是为了晚会暂时借过来的。他们装成两个有钱的赞助人，欣赏着艺术。与此同时，Isak像一个尽职的东道主一样，来回转着，每次都在陪伴不同的人，毫无疑问是在带领着对方去欣赏丘比特的路上。Even不确定这事儿是怎么发生的，但他和Isak的路线交叉了好几次，近到能引起一些身体上的接触，但又隐晦到只有Even能注意到。Noora的视线一直在停留在各种作品上，时不时小声做一些评论，并没有留心Even每十分钟就扭过头去看一次的那个男人。

所有的巧合都让Even不得不多想。等到他被引到座位上时，他发现他就坐在Isak视线的正前方。他感觉自己就像通灵板上的指针，在被一种无形的力量推向一个答案。他本应激动不已，毕竟他来晚会的目的就是为了对Isak多一点了解，但他反倒无所适从。他不知道他是应该把给眼前发生的一切加上一个目的，还是单纯地承认这不过是一连串巧合。或许是因为他很久没追过人了，所以这些看似无意的行为都多了一种目的性。他能感受到从屋子另一边投来的炙热的视线，所以他尽可能加入到桌上的聊天中，让自己分分心。

Noora正靠在他面前，已经和他左边的女生聊得热火朝天。

“你已经在这工作一年了？”

“对，除了今晚当门卫以外，我一般就是助理，负责…各个部门的事。我现在正在读博士，所以能在博物馆和各方面都接触接触还挺好的。”

“不过杂活儿是最好的教育。你会见识到各种事情，学到很多。一个人梯子爬久了，就会开始固步自封。因为别人会指望他们去指导，要不就是去做，而不再是学习。我说这话没有冒犯我们这桌上了年纪的先生们的意思，不过…”

那个女孩大笑。“我们这也有很多这种人。我的上司不是，不过，的确是这样。一但你开始憧憬你成为某一领域的专家，恰恰从那一刻开始你就注定成不了专家。”

“我还真没想到，跟着沙拉一起上来的配菜居然是这么有哲学性的一番讲话，”Even喃喃道。在喝着鸡尾酒，和别人扯了一小时废话后，这两个陌生人一上来就开始讨论这么深刻的话题，这让他多少有点吃不消。

“别理Even，这就是你带花瓶来参加正式场合的下场。”

“别给Noora忽悠了，今天下午她还在我们公寓里扯高气扬地走来走去，把这个晚会叫做装逼艺术家的毕业晚会。”Even把手机翻过来，找出他俩走之前Eskild给拍的照片。Noora让他俩在她的卧室里摆的pose，那是他们公寓最整洁的背景，选的是美国高中生去参加毕业晚会的经典姿势。两人穿着正式礼服，Even从背后抱着她站在那。那个女生靠过来看手机屏幕，给他俩的拌嘴逗笑了。

“看着挺好啊！而且她说的也没错，除了今天这场晚会还涉及到了很多钱。”

“没我的那份，这就是邀请那些老男人来的意义了。”

Even哼了一声，他俩都是这桌的花瓶。

“毕业晚会少了他们怎么行！”

两个女生分开，给彼此空间，开始安静地吃东西。Even看着Noora的同事，心想他们之中是否有人听见了她不加掩饰的评判。他想知道她是怎么看自己的，是不是他也被分到了那些固步自封，不再进步的老男人里面，一个愚昧的花瓶。如果真是这样，他也可以理解。过去几年里他一直把自己藏在动画世界中，周围的人也都是专家，仿佛他要在这个阶级里建一个安全屋。他的同事比他年轻，他是在和他们合作，提供指导，但现在他担心他并没有真的听进去别人的声音。

他知道有时候他会困在自己的大脑里出不来，为他创造的东西着魔。职场上，这种痴迷会被美化成专注和动力，但这也是Noora打着响指，抱怨那些思想狭隘的男人的原因。他不想成为这种人。

他几口吃完沙拉，压了压胃里的不适感，毕竟过去几个小时里他就顾着喝酒了。他又吃了一个温热的黄油卷。服务生动作麻利，菜品换得很快，这样宾客就不会出现没东西可吃，或是没天可聊的情况。Noora继续越过Even和那个女生聊天，显然不想搭理她的同事。但她并没有将他撂在一旁不管。倒是有几次，她俩聊的话题他实在插不进嘴，他就会让他的思绪，视线，飘向另一个桌子。

有时Isak已经在盯着他了，有时他在专注地吃自己的东西，或是和身边的人聊天。其他时候他会借着喝水的动作停那么一下，借以瞄一眼Even。Even想琢磨清楚Isak的扫视有多少是故意的，有多少是自己多想了。他俩的对视是出于他们自我的意愿？还是说但凡坐在这两个位置上的人都会不可避免地看向对方？Isak看他会是因为…他不得不看吗？Even扭过身子，去看他身后是什么。或许Isak在看壁毯里的丛林之王，而自己只是恰好挡了人家的道。

Even扭回来，发现Isak一手拿着餐巾，一手推着身后的椅子站了起来。他依旧直愣愣地盯着，目光锁在他的身上，看着他抛下那桌宾客，扣起外套，径直朝Even走来。他站在Even的左肩后，低头朝他一笑。

“看来晚餐很得你心啊。”

Even勉强把目光从Isak身上撕下来，确认了一下他的盘子的确是空的。上面的刀叉交叉放着，只剩一点酱汁，他忍了又忍才没用手指刮起来嘬了。

“很高兴你找到座位了，Kim。”

Even看向那个女生。Kim。这么长时间他居然不知道人家的名字？他发现对方微微红了脸，但似乎很快就恢复了。

“你的东西好吃吗？我觉得他们上得有点快，现在进度超前了。”Kim看了一眼她的手表，是一个很笨重的样式，和今晚的优雅并不匹配。

“嗯，很不错，我那桌都聊得很开心。我去赶紧转一圈，看看大家情况如何，确保Camilla还活着。然后我得下楼再彩排一遍，大概…二十分钟后找你给我装耳麦？”

“嗯，应该来得及，我把东西都放在舞台后面了…”

Kim继续跟Isak说具体放哪了，但Even听到Isak说他要下楼时就已经听不进去了。因为就在那一刻，他感到Isak的手指按在他的肩胛骨上，小小地画了一个圈。Even没动身子，也没抬头看，就是单纯地感受，尽量理解这背后的原因。他能看见Isak的左手还放在Kim的椅背上，既然他的姿势一直没变，由此推断他的右手应该先是放在了Even的椅背上，然后移到了他的肩上。这是一个信号吗？这种触碰算得上常见吗？你会对朋友这么做，却不会对同事下手那种？他是在——

那种触感消失了。Isak说了些跟甜点有关的内容，然后他就走了。Even抬起头，扫到一角他离去时的背影。他把头扭正，不想失去如鬼影般萦绕着的触感，他还是没想明白原因。他把注意力放在肩上。Noora又靠了过来。“Isak是你的上司？”

“对！你认识他？”

“今晚刚认识的，不过Even好像之前就见过。”

自己的名字让Even一下子回过神来。他把椅子推后，一手拿起腿上的餐巾，另一手撑着站起来。“失陪一下。”Kim和Noora同时抬起头，被她们一晚上都没怎么说话的同伴突如其来的动作吓了一跳。“我得…走了。”

“卫生间在楼下的大厅。”

Even点头，不打算纠正她。他和Isak一样转过身，迈开了步子。既然能问本人，还管什么鬼影？

Isak出了房间后会有两种选择，Even选择了大家不常走的左拐，这条路得多走一会才能抵达主楼梯。他以一种想上厕所但又不想让人看出来他已经憋到爆炸的速度走着，每路过一间展厅就往里扫一眼，脚下速度不减半分。他不知道Camilla是谁，但如果Isak找到了她的话，他应该会站在一张桌子旁边。在其他人都是坐着等甜点的前提下，他会很显眼。

他走过了三姐妹和丘比特，顺着他们的箭，回溯时间，回到了他第一次看见Isak的那个展厅。他不在那。Even继续走。他转出第一个展厅，又一次僵在了原地。如他所期望，如他所希望，Isak就在那，但这依旧是个惊喜。他站在楼梯口。Even听见他深吸一口气，对上自己的凝视。

“严格意义上来说， _你_ 的确是不请自来。”

“你要把我赶出去吗？”

Isak大笑。他转过身，开始下楼梯。他的步伐轻快，几乎称得上是蹦跶。Even看着他走远。

等他整个人都快消失在大厅底部，Even脑子里断了的那根弦才接住，赶紧抬脚跟上。他轻声呼出一句“等下”，Isak并没有听见，想必是被他的追逐压过去了。很久没穿的皮鞋鞋底在大理石梯上有点打滑，他提醒自己小心点，Isak依旧触不可及。

到了大厅，Even看见他就要消失在一个小一点的楼梯底部。它的入口通常都是放着块牌子，上面写着游客止步。显然那种大块头和今晚的氛围不太搭，于是就改成了一根丝绒绳子，一种更优雅的拦截。Even对于跨过它没有一点迟疑。

他几乎都没注意他在往哪走，只是跟着Isak穿过两个走廊，直到眼前豁然开朗，出现了一堆办公室和隔间。Even慌乱地穿过各种桌子，头一次觉得自己在非法入侵。或许他不应该再往前走了，但那样的话他就会失去Isak。他差点错过对方进了哪个门，好在最后进到了对的那扇里。Isak的手又放在了他的肩上，一等他进来就将他推在一边，门在他身后关上。

当他在博物馆一路追着Isak的时候，他完全没想过追上后要说什么。他根本就没时间来憧憬眼前的这一刻。一个触摸，一次交谈就要发生。他唯一能做的，就是看着Isak，等他给自己一个指示。 _我还应该跟着你去哪？_

关上门后，Isak转过来，面朝Even。他靠在桌沿上，保持着距离，就差在两人中间放张椅子。这沉默就像是Isak也在等他开口，他受不了了。Even说出了脑子里想到的第一个念头，他看到Isak的第一个念头。“我只是想画你。”

Isak又大笑，笑声和楼梯上的一样。他站直身体，选择了一个直白得吓人的态度，径直朝他走来，在碰到他之前堪堪停住，这种亲密换个人他绝对会受不了。他的目光扫过Even的眼睛，嘴，又原路返回。是的，他的确带着一种目的。他问，“没别的了？”

他们的凝视胶在一起，Isak微微歪过头，缩短了两人之间的距离。当他将嘴唇贴在Even的嘴上时，两人的鼻尖正好蹭过了彼此的脸颊。这种磨蹭是如此轻微，以至于Even有一种冲动，想要抬起手包住Isak的下巴，将他固定在原地，不让他愈加褪去。Isak得待在这，这样Even就能再亲他一次。Even得将他固定在原地，这样他就能闭上眼，信任他手里的触感。

什么都没有褪去，只有压力越来越大。Even的手停在他画过的下颌线上。Isak的手爬上了Even的肩膀，透过他的西装又按出另一条信息。他们的嘴巴含住彼此，困住了湿热和不慎脱逃的零星词语。它们可能是词汇，也可能是两人挣扎着喘气时发出的噪音，呻吟。抑或是Even想要更多，却又不想被发现他在祈求更多时发出的动静。

多年以来，Even已经将他的祈求变成了一种表示允许的咕哝。它听上去就像是一声咕哝，一声轻哼，一口喘气，而不是真正的词。这样即便他已经濒临崩溃，他也能对眼下的情况有一丝掌控。这份默许让他踉跄后退，靠上办公室紧闭的门，胸口久违地传来另一个男人的重量，他得以不浪费一次呼吸地回吻，也让Isak无需多问，不间断地亲着他。

所以Even咕哝着，吮吸着，追逐着Isak的嘴，对方嘴里的味道意外的清新。他的手指顺着对方平滑有力的下巴，停在了Isak后颈的头发周围。那几簇卷发潮湿柔软，Even勉强抽出一丝神志，心想等一切都结束后，他还能不能记住这些细节。Even追着，舔着，把Isak拉近。他对眼前的男人几乎一无所知，却已经在害怕放手。他希望他的嘴有在将这一切传达过去。

Isak的手滑到Even的腰上。它们摩挲着他的外套，钻进他的衬衫里，贴上他的皮肤，止步于衬衫和裤子在胯上重合的地方。它们停在那，拇指搭在他的胯骨上，手指按着Even的腰，在Isak时不时偏头换气的同时将他按在原地。他的手就像一枚书签一样卡着Even，尽管Even万不敢翻页就是了。

Even感觉很舒适。他贴着门放松了下来，双手放开了Isak的脖子，环上他的肩，让它们垂在两人身后的空间里。他的力道松松垮垮，自信于对方会留下来。这倒不完全是他自己的信心所致——他舔舐对方的饥渴程度仍然有种这就是最后一口的感觉——但他能感受到Isak全身的重量压在他身上，和门像三明治一样把他夹在中间，从嘴唇到胯骨，力道均匀。那种自信就意味着，他哪都别想去，他俩都是。

直到Even感受到他的肩胛骨上传来一阵敲门的震动。Isak说了句什么，听起来像“操”，但他不确定，因为两人的舌头还在对方嘴里。

“Isak？你准备好了吗？”

Isak把头移开，用手代替嘴，捂在Even嘴上，让他保持安静。他盯着门。“我梳下头发，马上就好，”他越过Even的肩喊。他等着，听着门另一侧那个女人的动静。当他觉得他听到她走开后，他松开了捂着Even的手。Isak直视着Even。

刚才的意外让气氛变得令人不适起来。他们看着对方，面对着两人各自和一起做出的种种决定。Even意识到这可能不是什么好决定，原因有很多，至少，Isak刚才并不想让人发现。Even不知道该怎么帮他一把，所以他继续贴在门上，没有吱声。他试着调整呼吸，这样那个女的就不会听见。

Isak没有断开两人的对视，倒退了几步，直到他撞到了椅子。他似乎一下子被撞得看清了现实，猛一转身，走到桌子另一边。他在抽屉里翻找了一会，拿出一把梳子，匆忙梳着头发。Even看着它碰到了他的后颈，心里涌上一股羞耻。那些凌乱都怪他，Isak脸上一闪而过的不快也是他的错。

“等五分钟，再走。”

Isak朝他走来，按住他的肩把他推到一边。Even跟着踉跄后退，但至少他动了。Isak把门开了一条刚够他逃出去的缝，然后他就不见了。

Even等了世界上最漫长的五分钟。


	8. 第八章 Even

然后他跑了。

他跑过办公区，穿过走廊，上了楼梯到了大厅。大家都在楼上听Isak的演讲，所以Even逃离博物馆的时候没被任何人发现。Even冲出沉重的前门，一路跑到街角，直到他不知道该往哪走了才停下来。他在原地打转，想要平静下来。

刚才那出可真够傻的。太傻了，太完美了，太傻了。Even揪着头发，挫败感让他想把头皮薅下来，再不济也能借着这种物理上的钝痛让他分点心。因为他唯一能想的就是那张愚蠢又完美的嘴，它贴着自己的嘴，二者配合得天衣无缝。亲吻Isak就像是他和一个陌生人跳了…十年的舞。他们对彼此一无所知，但他们的身体却把要跳的曲子刻在了骨子里，每一次舔舐都在踩点。

Even重重呼出一口白气，抬手理了理头发，抚平了刚才的焦虑。他搞明白方向，开始往家走去。

Even刚进门Noora的短信来了。他一边搓着冻僵的手指，一边费劲脱鞋。Eskild立刻就出现在走廊里，浴衣还跟着在空中飞舞，不给他躲藏的机会。“你怎么搞的？”

_你他妈人呢？_

Even愣在原地，不知道该先回谁。

“现在才几点啊，而且怎么就你一个人回来了？”

“抱歉，我是不是碍你事儿了？”

“我得专门把Netflix停下来，不过还没到世界末日那种程度。Noora呢？”

“她应该还在那。”Even掏出手机，回了短信。 _抱歉，先走一步，你自己待着可以吗？_

“行吧，那Isak呢？”

Even叹气。“还在那，”他把鞋踢在门口那堆里，走到Eskild面前往客厅看了一眼。Eskild的语气是挺轻松的，但他还是得确认一下屋里有没有别人，他是不是真坏了人家的好事儿。Eskild把他从头到尾打量了一遍，努力从他的外表推测他今晚都经历了什么。

他抿起嘴。“你这头发不像是做完爱的。”

Even翻了个白眼，从Eskild身边走过去，碍事儿就碍吧。“对，这是‘我俩亲完我就跑了’的发型。”一阵激动的鼓掌跟着他进了卧室。Eskild按照公寓的规矩，停在了门口。不过他的审讯才刚刚开始。

“也就是说…我让你穿上了奥斯陆最讨人操的燕尾服，还在兜里给你放了套子，全副武装，把你送出了门。结果你没到三小时就回来了，还是 _亲完逃回来的_ ？”

Even皱起眉毛，拍着口袋。“你——”

“胸前的内袋。”

Even掏出套子，把它扔在Eskild脚下，开始脱衣服。“我很感激你的良苦用心，但如果我事先都不知道它在这，它怎么能派上用场。”他拿起来之前扔在床上的衣架，脱下最讨人操的燕尾服，把它挂了起来。

“怎么不可能，说不定你会来回翻口袋，希望能在这种节骨眼上出现奇迹。或许是我高估了你的自信程度。”

“一个很常见的错误。”Even上前轻掩住门，好把西服挂在门后的钩子上。Eskild挤进来，确保自己不会被彻底关在门外。

“行吧，从头到尾跟我捋一遍。你走得时候明明光彩照人，好在最后还打了个啵。对了，为你骄傲。说吧，不要放过任何一个细节。”

Even脱得只剩下衬衫和短裤，他开始解扣子，Eskild礼貌得转开视线。Even从头讲起。“谢谢你的全套帮助。Noora很漂亮，跟在她身边让我觉得我也成了众人的焦点。”

“哪怕Noora挽着的是一只蛤蟆，它都能成为众人的焦点。”

“他没在我以为他会在的地方，所以我们的入场没什么好说的。我想当然以为他会在我们的展厅里等我，完全忘了…他根本不知道我会去。”Even承认了他的幻想，脸也跟着红了。过去几天里他止不住地幻想这种电影场景般的入场，好在整个画面的不可能性让他多少能冷静一点，不至于让自己的失落把整件事毁了。“最后我们找到他的时候他把杯子摔了，正在那收拾。”

“Mm，我就喜欢跪着的男人。”Eskild靠在门框上，放松了一些。Even脱了衬衫，从衣柜深处揪出来一条睡裤。

“我不知道到底发生了什么，总之…我才突然反应过来人家在工作。我还想着自己会像灰姑娘那样华丽登场，结果人家有正事在身。他的任务不是负责来把我迷得神魂颠倒的。他很尽职地带我们看了几个雕像，态度一丝不苟，然后就去接待那些真付了钱才进来的客人了。”睡裤穿上，裤绳系紧，Even穿过客厅，进了卫生间，Eskild跟在他身后。他刷起了牙，继续说着各种细节，口里的泡沫让他有些吐字不清。“我们基本酒不离手，艺术品不离眼。我们决定从博物馆里挑幅作品买下来，所以我俩就选了半天…谁的胸部最好看。”

“我很感激你们对咱公寓装饰品的高标准严要求。”

Even在镜子里朝Eskild微鞠一躬，把嘴里的泡沫吐出来。“好玩是好玩，但全程我都能感觉到Isak在我周围转悠。他是在陪别的客人，但他一直在碰我。”

“你说得好像那种汽车餐厅，路过就抓一把那种。”

“没这么夸张，更像是…”Even冲干净牙刷，从卫生间里出来，顺便蹭了一下Eskild的肩，给他举个例子。“或许是因为我还在惦记那个幻想，总感觉他是故意的，就，很随意地从我身边走过，发出暗号，‘别看画了，看我’。”

Eskild听罢耸了个肩，又跟在Even身后回到客厅里。这种撩拨对他来说太隐晦了，但他有十几年正确表达你对一个鸡巴感兴趣的经验。路过一把抓能不能抓出火花得看对象是谁。Even坐到沙发里，看着电视上暂停的画面。“你这是在看…黄片？”

“开什么玩笑，什么时候Netflix上能看黄片了，我第一个就长在沙发上，就是个很清新的高中生上床的英剧罢了，你想看不？诶等等，先别的呢，你先把你的故事讲完。你俩是怎么从蹭肩膀到亲嘴的？”Eskild又在沙发另一边坐下。

“呃…我俩吃晚饭的时候一直在看对方。我坐在另一桌上，但我能看见他。快吃完的时候他过来跟坐在我旁边的他的同事说了两句，但他整了这么一出。”Even探过去够Eskild的肩膀，把手轻轻放在他的背上，然后加了点力道，缓缓画了一个小圈。他看着Eskild瞪大了眼。“没错。等他出了房间，我，缓了一会儿才意识到他做了什么，赶紧起身跟了上去。”

“我不知道我是该拿把扇子还是该拿碗爆米花。”

Even收回手。“他把我一路领到他楼下的办公室，关上门，我…90%确定这就是他的目的。他想让我跟着他，这样我们就能找个没人的地方。他亲了我，我们亲热了一会。”

又是一阵鼓掌声。

“然后有人过来敲门，提醒他该上楼发表演讲了，所以他就走了。但他让我等五分钟再走，那我还能怎么办。”

“你他妈等等。你俩亲的那个嘴，感觉怎么样？”

Even想到这笑了一下。“巨好，他很会亲，感觉就很…对劲。”他逃跑的时候就顾着焦虑了，都忘了之前那个吻有多好。感觉很对，像是他就应该在那，在Isak的怀抱里，品尝对方。

“那你为什么要走？”

“他让我走的，我也不知道该怎么办。他还有正事在身，他也不想让人看见我在他的办公室里，我一开始就不应该下去。”

“有人看见你了吗？”

“应该没有。”

“你跟Noora说了吗？”

“没，我没…我没再上楼，我就直接冲出大门跑了。”

“Even…”Eskild俯过身，从咖啡桌上拿来手机。Even想起来他还没看Noora回没回他。趁着Eskild在打字，他站起身去找他的手机，就在他的床上。

_没事儿，可惜你错过了跳舞的部分，DJ很不错。_

下面是一张拍得很模糊的照片，是Noora那帮同事在高级艺术品前尬舞。他拿着手机回到沙发前。

“我要说两点。”

Even坐下，准备接受Eskild的批评。

“我知道他把你一个人留在办公室很吓人，但你不应该也不跟Noora打声招呼就把她留在那自己跑回来了。”

“我知道。”

“她明天估计会给你撕出来一个新屁眼，可惜我明天上班，没法亲眼目睹。”

“没事儿，我给你发回放。”Even垂下头，清楚地知道自己把Noora抛在脑后有多不负责。他先把人家拽到晚会上，又把她一个人撂在那。尽管他明天得去上班，他还是决定等她回家，当面和她道歉。他坐在沙发，满心懊悔。“第二点呢？”

“对哈！我们得为你下次见他制定一个方案，规划一下。”

Even翻了个白眼，重重地把头靠在沙发背上。“今晚这档子事儿我还没搞明白呢去哪想下一步。”

“你想得美，你别老想着拿这个借口糊弄我。既然过去的事已经改不了了，就 _别_ 再想了，是时候往前看了。”

Even以前也掉进过这种漩涡里。倒不是说跟另一个男人，又或是一段感情，而是说这种漩涡迫使他的生活停下来，切断他前进的动力。当他对某件事不具有掌控力时，他就会陷入这种犹疑和焦虑的漩涡，Eskild把他从里面拽出过好多次。现在他长了记性，至少学会了放弃抵抗。“好吧。”

“看样子他还没给你发私信，毕竟现在晚会还很热闹。”

Even看了下ins来确认。总的来说他不怎么玩手机，最近更是完全戒掉了ins，以免从Isak的主页里拔不出来。Isak第一次给他发私信的时候，他激动地和一只转着圈想要咬自己尾巴的小狗没什么两样。“没发。”

Eskild若有所思，视线瞟向天花板。“行…我觉得这是个好事儿。当然啦，如果他能立马就发私信问你去哪了再好不过，这样我们就知道他在找你。但他看起来很酷，显然不像你这么容易受惊。”

“他是很酷。”Even同意，没否认Eskild对自己的评价。

“问题是，我们想在今晚结束的时候，给他发点东西，让他有所期待吗？我们是要跟他道歉？还是说道歉会显得你很…”

“软弱？”

“道歉并不意味着示弱，但它的确能说明一些…问题。虽然你这么做是很不负责，但或许我们并不用 _承认_ 你的不负责。”

Even张大嘴，脑子转了半天也没跟上Eskild的逻辑。

“我的意思是，他还不知道你抛下了他，抑或是从他身边逃走了。或许你有别的要紧的事，别的男人。或许你不是在对他不负责，而是不想对别人不负责？”

“所以你的解决方案就是假装我已经有对象了？”

“不是，呃，没准儿。怎么这话从你嘴里说出来就听着这么渣呢？但我只是…我只想…我能看下他的主页吗？”

“你保证不会给他乱发东西？”

Eskild比了一个瓦肯人的手势（出自《星际迷航》🖖）。Even知道这事儿放在Eskild完全就是巧合，但多少显示了他的诚意，他把手机递了过去。Eskild往过蹭了蹭，这样他翻的时候Even也能看见屏幕。“我就是想确认一下他是不是gay。你不知道，对吧？”

“准确说，不知道，我没问过他的性取向。虽说他对我的嘴很感兴趣，但我也就知道这么多。”

“人们发在Ins上的东西越p越离谱，极其干扰我gay达的准确性，不过…或许他会留着和前任的照片。”Eskild飞快地往下刷。“他发的东西很杂，感觉都不像是他的对象。”

“看着很专业。”尽管Even在每张照片上花了非常可观的时间，他也没找到什么有用的细节。

“算了，重点是他看上你了，所以你得下个陷阱。”

Even皱起眉，这话听着攻击性有点强了。他把身体压在Isak身上时自然是想有攻击性一点，但他不想让别人感到这种进攻性。他不想让Isak感受到这种压力，也不想在大庭广众下表现出来。他想把它藏在体内，那最安全。

Eskild翻了个白眼。“我只是说得用什么东西把他钓上钩。你先关注的他的ins，你主动出现在晚会上，我们得保持这种撩拨的节奏。”

目睹了这么多年来Eskild一个一个往回钓男人，他再钓回来一个其实也没什么稀奇的。他的确是个专家，所以Even不知道自己为什么还是被这个进攻方案惊到了。或许是因为Eskild这次没用Even提就慷慨地伸出了援手。“听你的。”他靠过去，把头放在Eskild肩上。Eskild发出一声满足的轻喃，Even不确定是因为两人温暖的姿势还是因为他得到了施展魔法的允许。但他自己很累，对于Eskild的帮助心怀感激，所以他就看着。

Eskild打开他的相册，花了一秒就从之前和Noora拍的那堆照片里选好要发哪张。“天，你俩看上去真像对儿陷入热恋的小情侣。”Eskild选的那张他俩的姿势很经典，Even的头微微埋在Noora的耳后，脸看得不是很清楚，但你还是能看出来他挂着大大的笑容，或许正笑到一半。Noora依旧如梦中女神，一如既往的优雅。

“我是很爱她。”

“我也是。”Eskild手指翻飞，调整角度，放大了一点尺寸，这样就不会过多地暴露Noora卧室的细节。他调亮了亮度，Noora的红唇更加明显，她的裙子则加深成墨水蓝般的天空。Even的头发失去了刚做好的那种僵硬，在新光线下变得更加柔软。“对了，你的配字是什么风格？”他没等Even回答，自己往前翻了翻他主页里的照片。“你不喜欢加配字，huh。”他的语气很肯定。

“现在谁还读配字？”

“高级策展人，Isak Valtersen。”

Even乐了。不管配字是什么内容，他都希望他会读。他看着Eskild回到打字框，发出了他下一步的行动。

_火辣的约会_

Eskild迅速@了Noora，把博物馆作为地点，点击了发送。他锁了屏幕，轻轻把Even的手机扔在他腿上。恶作剧完成。

Eskild正要点开Netflix，Even的屏幕就亮了。两人盯着手机上的提示：Isak给这张照片点了个赞。

“日，他把你设成特关了。”

Even坐直身体。“看来你的陷阱很有用。”他还没拿起手机，不想让那条提示消失。

“肯定管用啊，要不他觉得你真在和Noora约会，或是你对她感兴趣，尽管你俩都亲完嘴了， _要不_ 你就是在暗指你俩的亲嘴，跟照片没关系。总之，他现在肯定都在绞尽脑汁给你编私信，但又不想显得太饥渴，可惜他的特关提示已经暴露了一切，可怜的孩子。”

Even看着他，惊奇于Eskild仅从一张他以为再平常不过的礼服照片里推出这么多深意。“你简直就是个…吊语者。”

Eskild自豪地抿起嘴，抬起头。“打开你的私信，看他是不是正在输入。”他有十足的把握。Even照做，想要见证更多奇迹。但打开之后什么都没有，只有那条他为凳子的事的道歉信，他依旧没回人家。

“或许他…还在工作。”

“Hmm，有可能。”

他俩继续盯着Even的手机，想要等来等多。过了一分钟，虽然实际感觉起来更像是一小时，Eskild打破了屋子里越来越压抑的气氛，。“你想和我一起看这部剧吗？”

“行。”Even把手机屏幕朝下，扣在咖啡桌上。“你确定它不是黄片？”

“人家是 _英剧_ ，”Eskild加了重音，仿佛这就能解释一切。他按了播放，Even陷进沙发里。

他们看了一集，Eskild给Even补充了一些细节帮助他理解剧情，再就是一等Eric出现，就拍Even的肩膀一巴掌。这剧挺有意思的，Even也清醒了一会儿，虽然他觉得就算不看也问题不大，因为他全程都在想他应该和Isak说什么。他又花了两个小时在脑海里打草稿——道歉的，调情的，承认的，否认的，什么都行——然后把挨个它们删了。他人是瘫在沙发上，一动没动，但他的脑子在围着Isak疯狂打转。

* * *

Even很喜欢周末的办公室，因为里面空无一人。就算有，一般也就是一两个加班赶项目的，这样的话整个办公区就他俩。这种安静能让他专注地工作，或者是能安心地和别人聊天，而不用受同事在身边走来走去的干扰。最主要的是，没人盯着他，压力也就少了很多。安静的环境有利于他提高效率，再加上当他不用在别人面前表演时，他就可以单纯地把工作做完。

不过他还是需要一些工作的氛围。他今天穿的衣服不是很随意，尽管周末的通勤时间有变，他依旧到点就起了。他出门的时候Eskild和Noora都没起。他忍着没刷各种社交app，不想知道别人在周末都会干什么。这个周六已经比他预想的还要难熬了，因为他一醒来，手机上就有一条来自Isak的信息等着他。

_我想从我们上次停下的地方继续。_

Even下意识就想去敲Eskild的门，问他这句话有什么深意。它意味着什么？我该怎么回？但他躺在床上没动，盯着手机，读着这条只有一个意思的话：Isak想要继续和他亲热。没有深意，和一碗水一样清澈见底。不露骨，但也不委婉，抑没有绕弯子，就这么直白地表达他的欲望。这种进攻性让Even惊得说不出话。

所以他关了手机，发誓不到办公室不能看它。在这，一个人坐在他的书桌前，他又盯起了那句话。他只好再发誓一小时内都不能看手机，这才给他腾出点时间让他扫一眼收信箱，继续昨天的设计。

尽管它感觉有进攻性，但同时又很…优雅。 _我想从我们上次停下的地方继续。_ 好像他们在翻开书继续读一个故事，或是按下Netflix的播放键。这也让Even很好奇，他也想继续，想看看接下来会发生什么，好像之前的情节并不是由他推动的。熬过这个小时后，他立刻就想回复。上次他就是想太多，不确定Isak提起凳子是想把话题往哪个方向引，所以他纠结来纠结去，最后还是把编好的内容都删了。他还是没缓过劲来，但这少这次他知道该选什么方向。

他拿起手机，直接点进私信。

_好，我现在在工作，你今晚有空吗？_

他点击了发送，吐出一口浊气，把手机扣了过来。他都被自己的行动力惊到了，他居然真回复人家了。但随之而来的一股肾上腺素让他一脚踢开桌子，起身逃到了走廊里。

他走进漫画图书馆。它就在他这层，布置得很温馨，落地书架里全摆的都是漫画书。它本来是给艺术家和作者提供参考的阅览室，但现在Even把它当成了安全屋。这里没有魅力十足的男人，随时都会拒绝他的提议。呃，至少这里没有真人会这么做。周围都是纸片人，如果你翻的页数足够多，你就能等到这些男人的幸福结局。他径直走到放着他最喜欢的单行本的那个书架前。它是一本短篇漫画，讲述的是一个高中生发现自己有一种奇怪的能力。跟那些超级英雄故事有点像，但没有超级英雄那部分。他几乎把它背了下来，但现在重读的意义在于：它的结局是肯定的。Even知道这个男孩不会被拒绝。

他一把这本漫画从书架上拿下来，就想到了他的私信。或许Isak已经回复了他，毕竟这次是个直接的问题。或许他上次没有立刻回复人家很不礼貌。在他桌上等着的可能是一个拒信，但也可能是另一个“好。”所以他把漫画重新放进架子里，小跑着回到桌前。这就是在周末上班的另一个好处：目击他失态的人会更少一些。Even摔进椅子里，慌乱地拿起手机，把它翻过来。

_我有一个火辣的约会。_

Even感到一阵失落，但他迅速就恢复过来，快得他都没想到。他想当然以为Isak周六晚上有空 _的确_ 是有点儿鲁莽，毕竟现在到晚上也没几个小时了，还只是约个炮。或许不是他被拒绝了，而是周六晚上被拒绝了。他又试了一次。

_那周日呢？_

Even这次没有跑走，而是一直待在椅子里。他全身紧绷，依旧有冲出去的冲动，但他下定决心，至少把这次的对话坚持下去，而不是在开始前就把它扼杀在摇篮里。他看着那个英俊的男人正在输入。

_我指的是你，你就是我火辣的约会。_

“日。”

_等你忙完就过来吧。_

Isak又发来一连串信息，他家住哪，以及到了之后具体该怎么进来。Even看着它们一个接一个冒出来，不用他刷就自己往上走。他再一次惊到哑口无言，没反应过来到底发生了什么，他的周六晚上即将有怎样的展开。但这次他知道他得回复人家。

所以他又发了一个“好。”


	9. 第九章 Isak

Isak没费那劲问Even _什么时候_ 能忙完，他要等他到几点，所以这也就意味着他并不知道自己还剩多少时间来打扫公寓。一旦他确定不会再冒出来正在输入的气泡，两人的交谈已经到此为止，Isak立马就开始行动。头一件事就是把澡洗了。他动作麻利，把该擦的地方擦了，该刮的地方刮了。今天毕竟是周六，所以他没打扮得很正式，只是换了件T恤和家居裤。他把昨晚的燕尾服挂起来，收起在晚会前试的一大推头发护理产品，打开轰鸣作响的吸尘器，吸了整整一个小时。期间，Ophelia一直藏在他的床底下。

等他都折腾完后，他还是不确定Even多久才会到。他有些饿，不知道Even吃没吃晚饭。现在再问会不会有点儿不太礼貌？毕竟都这个点了，再计划什么也晚了。那万一他吃完了才发现Even没吃，会不会也不太合适？他问得太匆忙了，太猴急了，完全没把组成约会的其他要素考虑进去，前提是这真是次约会的话。他站在厨房里纠结了十分钟，最后决定烤个冷冻披萨。趁烤箱预热的工夫，他打开私信，重温了一下两人的聊天记录。

他今晚就就定下来一个目的（亲吻）和一个地点（他的公寓），连个确定的时间都没有。哪怕是往最好了想，他都看着像是在用鸡巴发信息，一点没走脑子。鸡巴又不在乎细节。尽管这么做很有效，但总感觉他会衣服脱光，就戴个套子给人家开门。

日，他还有套子吗？他把披萨放到烤箱里，跑回卧室。他曾经对这种事很上心，总是为下一个床伴准备齐全，但他有一阵子都没为往这方面想了。这几个月一直在出差，导致他周末都没时间出去浪，所以他也有好一阵子没查看他床头柜的抽屉了。Ophelia听见他翻腾的声音，从床底爬了出来，希望他是在给她找小零食。“不是这个抽屉，狗狗。”幸好他还剩着两个，润滑剂也没有干掉。虽然盖着盖子是肯定干不了，但如果把眼前这一幕画成漫画的话，这件家具上绝对已经结满了蜘蛛网。

Ophelia跟着他回到厨房，这才闻到了蒜香番茄酱汁的味道。确认那个邪恶的吸尘机已经被打败后，她在贴着瓷砖的地板上躺了下来。“家里有一阵子没来过客人了，是不是？”他用脚蹭了蹭她。她既没搭理他，也没搭理他空白的性生活。

Ophelia很亲人。一般情况下，如果家里就他俩的话，她就像一个安静的影子，Isak去哪她就跟到哪，总是蜷在他的脚边，让他触手可摸。外出遛弯，或是赶上Isak出差，不得不把她寄放在邻居家时，她的本性会暴露得多一点。每次看邻居给他发来的视频，Ophelia都在里面上蹿下跳，简直和眼前这只对他的披萨暗送秋波的狗判若两狗。她对每个人都会热情地摇尾巴，蹭鼻子，让那些半信半疑的人全心全意得信任她，让小孩子们敢放心大胆地追着她玩。只有Isak，她已经默默将他罩在了自己的羽翼下，通过在床底发出警告的怒吼，保护他不受吸尘器的伤害。

定好的闹钟从手机屏幕上端弹出，他顺手滑走。Ophelia一注意到他往烤箱那边走去，就坐直了身体。但他拿出那团热气腾腾的面饼时，她却冲向了门口，肯定是在敲门发生前先预料到了它的发生。Isak把披萨放在料理台上凉着。

“Ophie，回来。”他命令她从门口前移开，她听话照做。Isak手都放在了门把上，这才想起来，他还没告诉Even自己养了狗。他决定跳过正常的打招呼，临时给他提个醒。Isak拉开了门。

“你不讨厌狗——”还没等他问完，Ophelia就从他的两腿中间冲了过去，直扑Even的胯下。Isak揪住了她的项圈，Even往后退了几步。“Ophelia！”Isak把她拽回到自己身边。“你没事——”

“你养狗了？”Even稳住身子，上前一步。

“对，她叫Ophelia。”她坐下，总算找回了大姑娘应有的矜持。“我希望你不会对狗毛过敏或是…不舒服。”

“我可以摸她吗？”

“求之不得！”Isak退后，放开了Ophelia的项圈。她待在原地，嗅着Even伸过来的手，低下头让他挠自己的耳朵。只要他俩的初识没问题，Isak确定他们以后也会很合拍。他欣慰得看着Ophelia的尾巴不停地扇地板耳光。“抱歉一上来就把你吓一跳，谁让她抢了我的台词。”

Even抬头看着Isak，还没反应过来。“哦，我的胯，哈哈。”他们朝彼此轻轻笑了一下，让这个尴尬的笑话过去了。

“呃，你吃晚饭了吗？我刚烤了个披萨，也不知道你吃了没，还是说你想出去吃，要不就…”Isak想分析一下眼前的情况，Even的头发还有些湿，应该是刚洗了澡。他穿着很随意的运动裤，袜子，有些臃肿的夹克。“那什么，先进来吧。”他又退了几步，让Even进门脱了鞋和外套。Even看着还挺适应，看样子可以多待一会儿。Isak一直没话找话，填补这片沉默。“你都快来了，我才想起来我给你发的东西太含糊了，也没…问你想干什么。”

“没事儿，披萨就行，我以为你只是想…那什么。”Even看着一脸懊恼，恨不得把自己舌头吃了。

“那什么？那 _什么_ ？”Isak逗着眼前这个无辜的男人，多少有点愧疚自己把快乐建立在了别人的痛苦之上，但他忍不住。幸好Even推了他一把，脸上挂着不好意思的笑容，承认了自己的丢人。

“起开，你懂我的意思。”

Isak又大笑，放过了他，因为他的确懂Even的意思。他邀他过来就是为了上他的。Even现在要是还惦记着披萨就有鬼了。“对哈。”

Ophelia不知道去哪了，估计是去观察披萨了。Isak和Even站在门口，除了看着彼此不知道还能干点什么。Isak想不起来他下一步该怎么办了，他过去和那些床伴都干了点什么。他们是怎么打破这种尴尬，到卧室去的？他是怎么做到委婉地把对方引到主题上的？他应该直说吗？ _其实还真是，我现在想和你那什么。_ 它悬在两人中间，不再仅仅是个玩笑，但他们二人似乎都不想对它负责。

“我们…”Even低语。“我们上次停在哪了？”他的语气天真无邪，动作却充满挑逗。他靠住了门，把自己放在正确的位置上。

Isak笑了，感激Even开了个头。“这，应该是。”他走到他面前，对方对他的入侵欣然接受。“我的嘴好像是在…”Isak歪过头，想亲Even的下巴，结果Even扭过脸直接迎了上去。他的嘴之前在哪都不重要了，因为现在它又在Even的嘴上了。良好的开端是成功的一半。

Even的手立即包住了Isak的下巴，用力把他拉近。Isak因此不用再费劲抓着Even了，所以他就可以随心所欲，想摸哪摸哪。他的手顺着Even的T恤摸上了他的肋骨，他们吸吮着对方，这些吻无需再进行自我介绍。

在Isak恨不得把Even亲得嵌到门里后，他感觉这个位置能解锁的姿势都达成了，Isak开始倒退。他走得很慢，这样两人就不会断开连接，但这种慢本身就是一种撩拨。他没有直接把Even领到卧室，而是选了最近的落脚点。他快受不了了，得赶紧坐下。沙发就可以。

Isak的公寓很小，不过已经够了。他的沙发只能坐下两个人，或是一人一狗，但它很舒服，还好看，虽然他大部分的客人都更喜欢去床上罢了。他把Even拉到客厅，一直后退，直到他的小腿肚碰到了沙发沿。他摔在了上面，沙发的皮革因此发出一声怪叫。Even双腿分开，跪在了Isak身上，沙发叫得更欢了。

他们停在这，仿佛唯一的任务就是确定这个顺势形成的姿势到底感觉如何。Isak抬头看着Even，看着他胸口轻浅急促的起伏，看着他张开的嘴，等着再续前缘。他把问题和答案一股脑揉成一个不确定的“好”，Even听到它安心俯下身，于是这就够了。

他的重量压在他的腿上，Isak发出一声咕哝，他能感觉到Even的勃起蹭住了自己的勃起。他轻轻动了下胯，这绝对是一个问题，Even回他一声咕哝。 _好_ 。Isak的手沿着Even的躯体向下，从身侧来了个突袭，揪着T恤边撩起了Even的上衣。他在Even的小腹上暖着手指，掌心的皮肤出现在了他的视网膜上，他闭着眼读着他。

Even的胳膊紧紧搂住Isak的脖子，让他几乎动弹不得，两人的嘴唇因此一直贴着。当Isak想告诉他“你真他妈辣”时，这些词语都变成了贴着唇瓣湿热的吐息。再加上Even在咬他的下唇，几乎可以说得上是在嚼，他更是说不了话。但不说就不说了吧，毕竟他觉得Even现在也没心思听他说话了。他手上继续，把Even的T恤一直推到腋下，露出他的小腹。他自顾自把手伸进了Even的裤子，温暖的手指滑进胯上收紧的裤绳，抓了一把Even的臀肉。没有什么比不穿内裤更能表示他想那什么了，这个发现让Isak颇为高兴。他收紧手指，把Even往自己怀里拉，把自己的勃起迎上去，让Even有个蹭上的。这种交流形式比对话有效多了。

他们磨着彼此，几乎快成了干操。Even渐渐受不住，不得不松开胳膊，在沙发背上撑住自己。他的身体，重量，将Isak困在沙发里。所有的移动，都让他的思维乱成一锅粥，脚趾都爽到打颤，他受不了，但又想要更多。所以他伸手制止了Even。“等下，我得——”Even停了，但Isak的手没停。他拉下了Even的裤边，放出了他的鸡巴。他又解开的自己裤子，往下蹭了蹭，直到他肿胀的鸡巴也舒服地露了出来。Even近到了Isak能一手二鸟。突如其来的坚实有力的一握让Even倒吸一口凉气。

“啊，操。”

“你好硬。”

Even唯一的回应就是继续亲着，操着。他现在的状况与其说亲嘴，不如说是朝着Isak嘴里直接粗重地喘气。他们紧紧贴着彼此，Isak拨开包皮，让敏感的龟头挤在一起。他手上的节凑和Even的冲撞保持一致，两人很快就要攀上释放的高峰。

“操真他妈爽。”Even整个人都压了上来。Isak用空着的手抓住他的大腿，感受着手里股四头肌的痉挛。Even把头埋在了Isak的颈窝里，停在了那，每一次热烈的呼吸灼烧着他的皮肤。Isak闭上眼，坚持着。

他听见Even的呼吸骤然拔高，一声低低的呻吟打在他的颈脉上。“你要射了？”Isak低语，倒了一次气才在他耳边说完。它不像是一个问题，更像是一种鼓励。“射在我的鸡巴上。”这句话听着很沙哑，侵略性很强。Even又呻吟一声。

Even支起一点身子，把手放在Isak的胸前。他胯下速度不减——准确说因为这个新角度反倒更快了。他撑着Isak的腹肌坐稳了一点，又松开，攥住一点Isak的T恤。Isak感觉到Even的鸡巴在手里胀大了一分，然后便是从蛋蛋上传来的脉动。“我要射-uhhhh…”

他没有低头去看Even的高潮（Isak知道这样会让精液溅到你的眼睛里），而是抬头看着Even的脸。Even的面孔上交错闪现着遏制和解脱，他的眉毛皱了起来，嘴唇微张露出牙齿。他希望Even能咬住他，在他的皮肤上释放那些压力，这样会比通过他的鸡巴来得更快一些。但他保持安静，只是看着Even。Even的胯部抖了一下，停了下来，Isak慢慢地撸了一把。他能感受到Even湿热的精液浸透了他的T恤，从手里流了下去。即便是他已经射干净后，Even似乎还是处于动不了的状态。Isak依旧只是看着。

“去…拿个套子。”这声命令异常沙哑，一听就是说话人还沉浸在快感里，没缓过神来。Even借力倒在一边，从Isak的手里滑了出来，他的腿也跟着一松。两人因这种转变同时呻吟出声。“立刻。”Isak跳了起来，他的勃起在空中晃荡。他跑进卧室，直奔抽屉，抽空在T恤上擦了把手。或许以后他应该在客厅里也放几个。

他回来后Even已经站了起来，虽然他的双腿还有些打颤。他拽着卡在脚踝的运动裤，露出下面的袜子。上面印的图案原来是超级马里奥，他之前还以为就是一个单纯的浅蓝色。Isak的视线一路向上，路过粗重充血的晃荡着的鸡巴，路过胸口渐渐洇出的汗渍，他等Even彻底把裤子扯下去，对上了自己的凝视，这才递过去套子。

“谁的套子套谁的鸡巴。”

这句话说得太有道理，Isak恨不得扇自己一个耳光。如果Even想用套子的话，他肯定不会什么都不带就直接来找自己，干那什么。他命令自己去拿不也传达了他想要更进一步的意愿吗？Even指了下沙发，让Isak回到先前的位置上。好在他还记得坐下之前，先把自己的T恤和家居裤脱了。

Even咳嗽了一声。“当然，前提是，你不介意。”

“不，就…他妈完美。”Isak的偏好随床伴而异。他对于Even留给自己的选择很兴奋。他撕套子的时候鸡巴垂在大腿上，等都套好了，他才又抬起头看Even。对方一手兜着自己的胯下，一手给他的洞口做扩张。“啊日，我忘了——”

“没事儿，就用唾沫吧。”Even朝他套住的鸡巴点了下头，走上前来，准备跨在Isak的腿上。Isak听话照做，尽量往橡胶套子上多弄了一些口水。Even踩住沙发，俯下身，手依旧包住鸡巴，礼貌地不让它打在Isak脸上。Isak的手快速探索了一番Even的屁股，从他的臀肉到那处缝隙，他轻轻按住他的洞。“我有一阵子没干过这事儿了，”Even坦白。

Isak用了点力，塞进去食指的一个指节，感受到了Even所谓的紧张。“我可以去取下润滑剂，很快的。”接下来要发生的事已经箭在弦上，不得不发，他没有一刻迟疑或是欣赏的余地。正事要紧。

“不用，直接来。”Even用自己的手代替了Isak的，沾了更多的口水向后伸去，入口对准Isak的鸡巴。“反正你也坚持不了三十秒。”

Isak大笑，甚至都没有感到冒犯。之前手活儿那会他已经快射了，替Even取了趟套子回来消得差不多。但只要把它塞到Even这么紧的屁股里，他绝对会重回巅峰。“操。”

Even很放松。就算他有一阵子没做了，他也还清楚记得该怎么做。他蹲在沙发上，分开臀瓣，打开洞口，推开壁肉。他所有的重量都压在蹲着的大腿上，所以他可以借着重力吞下去。入口很紧，但吞噬发生得很快，很顺滑。他的内壁包住了Isak的鸡巴，快感从四面八方涌来。Even坐下去后，又换回之前跪着的姿势，俯在Isak上方，但这回Isak已经进入了他，爽到喘不上气的人换成了Isak。

Isak想要说点什么，但他发出来的只有破碎的“Huh, huh, Ev, ahh.”Even一坐到底后就没再动。他停在Isak的腿上，鸡蛋待在Isak小腹上那条毛发上。两人没有进一步动作，和几分钟之前高热的冲撞截然相反。但现在的刺激一点不少，甚至更多，因为Even在暗自挤着他。这算是Isak经历过的最隐晦的性爱了，但他硬得堪比法棍，他说不定连三十秒都撑不到。

Even的屁股慢慢榨干了Isak仅剩的控制力。他只能靠回到沙发上，别的什么都做不了。Even的手又放在了他的胸前，把他整个人往皮沙发里按。Isak总算费劲地说出了Even的名字，但他不知道为什么，也不知道自己还能把眼下的情况领向何方。Even用私处的肌肉巧妙地重现他的高潮，Isak做出的唯一贡献就是任他摆布。

“操，再夹我就射了，”他喘着气说。之前他一直盯着虚空，现在他看向Even，确保他听见自己了。

Even小幅度地上下起伏了一次，Isak向后仰头。Even的手卡在了他的脖子上，又是一次隐晦的进攻。尽管从远处看来，他的手几乎停在了那里，何其无辜。Even下身继续挤着，拼尽全身的每一块肌肉让Isak濒临窒息。

Isak没提醒就射了出来，唯一的预兆就是他下意识的挺胯。他埋进Even体内，感受到了他之前在Even脸上看到的交错闪现的那种情绪。他感到了担心和害怕，因为在高潮来临的这一刻，他完全控制不了自己。这是一种诱人又吓人的恐惧。吓人是因为Isak无处可逃，诱人是因为他知道他可以把自己托付给Even。Even松开了手，不似之前的锁喉，更像是一种爱抚，让Isak能够在脸上传来的轻啄空隙之间多倒几口气。

“你在我身体里的感觉好舒服。”

“Even。”

Even微微一挤，轻松让他闭了嘴。他含着Isak待了一分钟，让他充分享受射精后的快感。Isak又说了一次他的名字，求着他，他把Isak吐了出来，让他从这种甜蜜的痛苦中解脱出来。恢复自由身后，Isak的鸡巴啪地软在胯上。Isak只能盯着它，盯着证明自己爽了个彻底的证据。

他知道Even从他身上下来，离开了客厅，但他的脑子里仿佛罩着一层塑料膜，还没从高潮中缓过来。他肯定是凭借肌肉记忆给Even指明了卫生间的方向，因为没一会儿，Even就俯在他身上，用擦手毛巾帮他擦着身体。套子已经扔了，残留的精液也擦干抹净，室内的气压恢复正常。Isak看着Even把运动裤穿了回去，感到一丝失落。“等下，你明天还上班吗？”

“上。”Even的下巴埋在胸口，检查着T恤上的各种点子。

“我们…我们能再来一次吗？”Isak挣扎着站起来，又弯下腰捡起自己的睡裤。他现在还没力气穿上，只能把它团起来放在胯下遮羞。“你的公司离这远吗？来的路上好走吗？”他想让Even留下来，吃点披萨，带着他转转公寓剩下的部分，至少把他的床看了。但Even已经朝门走去，准备逃跑。如果他一心一意想离开，Isak只能尽力让他还会回来。

“我从办公室走着就能到你这，但我得先回趟家。”Even消失在走廊里。Isak忙不迭去追他。

“等——”

但Even回来了，他把手机递给了过来，Isak不得不把裤子撂在地上去接它。“把你的号输进去。”Even趁Isak新建联系人时穿上外套。“明天忙完给你发短信。”Isak把手机还回去，Even利索地接过来放进兜里。他又捡起睡裤，蹦跳着边穿边跟Even到了门口。

“同-同一时间？”Isak不知道现在几点，也不知道Even几点来的。但他需要更多的信息来确认Even会回来。他不想表现得太猴急，但他也知道他不能再让Even像昨晚一样跑了。

他穿上了鞋，准备逃跑。但他又回到了Isak面前，这次更近了点。他伸手摸上Isak的脸，手指划过下颌线，在下巴上若即若离。“如果我能坚持到那会儿的话。”他们的眼睛找到了彼此，空气中有种沉重，将一句挑逗变成了一个承诺，把两人钉在门口。Even迫切的离意也在这一刻沉淀下去。

Isak想再试一次，想让他留下来，披萨还没吃。他张开嘴，吸了口气，刚准备说话。

Even就跑了。


	10. 第十章 Even

Even是真没想到Isak的公寓能和他的公司离得那么近。他下了公交，往办公室走的路上看到了Isak家。要不是他认出来那扇门时惊得说不出话，他都能笑出来。原来这么长时间里，他一直在那。事实上，Isak去博物馆的时候，很可能就在路对面的站牌等公交。呃，可能也没这么巧，要真坐公交你得倒好几次。重点是Even在周日上午花了巨长时间，在地图上把Isak可能的上班路线都查了个遍，也是奇了怪了。他再次庆幸办公室里就他一个人，不用当着同事的面费劲脑汁地攻克这个至关重要的难题。

Even想给自己这么做找个合理的解释。他不知道Isak周末几点起，也不想一大早就发短信问人家晚上怎么计划的，所以他又在桌子前磨了一两个小时，想他在这上了这么多年班，冥冥之中他们会有多少次擦肩而过。可能性有无数种，但这些都不要紧，因为最后他们在博物馆碰到了彼此。他今晚又可以去他的公寓了，而不是又一次单纯的路过。

他熬到11点，终于屈服了。他把手机翻过来，放任自己点开Isak的主页。对方没有任何更新。他昨天下午发了一张丘比特的照片，算是感谢晚会的成功，但Even已经看过了。他正打算点开私信，给今晚的碰面提点建议，突然想起昨天匆忙离去时要了Isak的电话。

他点开联系人列表，笑了。Isak没写他自己的名字，而是写了“那什么”。Even截了张屏，加了个时间，给Isak发了过去。 _8点？不吃晚饭。_

他不想让Isak再遭受一次热冷冻披萨的痛苦了，所以他干脆省掉了吃饭的环节。就那什么，单纯的那什么。或许再摸摸Ophelia？她很可爱。想到这了，他明白了自己为什么对她没有任何心理准备：Isak从来没发过任何有关她的照片。开ins的目的不就是为了晒猫晒狗吗？或许Eskild猜对了，Isak还真有小号和约炮用的号。

但他没时间想这么多了：Isak回了句 _完美_ 。这也就意味着Even不剩多少时间来完成今天的工作了。再加上在地图上浪费的两小时，他得抓紧了。他定了个闹钟，以免自己忙到忘吃午饭，然后一头埋进绘画板里。

* * *

Ophelia以和昨天一样的热情迎接了他：直冲他的胯下。“Oof，嗨Ophelia。”

“Ophelia，下来。”

狗狗听话地退下。Even进了Isak的公寓。“嘿。”他看着Isak一秒变脸：从严厉的呵斥变成见到Even的激动，差点笑出声来。

“嗨！工作怎么样？”

Even耸肩回应，顺便脱掉外套。这次他没回家，所以还穿着衬衫毛衣，还有像样的，不带洞的牛仔裤。想必是他这身穿着让Isak问出了口，上次他俩的他俩的风格就很搭，Isak今天也还是家居风。“虽然全程都有点分心，毕竟有 _这个_ 在等着我，但总算是弄完了。”他比划着Isak的身体，没错过Isak的脸红。

“你也很…让人分心。”

“要不是我已经出于别的原因把这点写上了，我一定会把它加到我的简历里。”

他们又一次在Isak的玄关面对彼此。因为Even已经来过一次，这回他微微放松了一些。他知道Isak想让他来，为什么想让他来。他不急于进入主题，哪怕是为了填补沉默。

况且这次也没什么沉默可言。Isak拉着他的手，把他拽进了公寓。“你已经见识过我的沙发了。”

“沙发很不赖。”

Isak大笑。天，他真喜欢逗他笑。他的笑声有点…尖，不像是一个在博物馆里工作的男人会发出来的，一个能一本正经地给你大讲特讲裸体雕像的男人。Even趁两人停下来的时候仔细观察了下客厅，接着就被拉去了厨房。“这是厨房，冰箱，喝的。”Isak的冰箱塞得很满。“你要是想喝水，杯子在橱柜里。”他一手比划着各种器具，一手依旧拉着Even。Even看见了那些杯子，但他低头盯住两人握着的手。他只在乎眼前这种待客之道。

他跟着Isak去了卫生间（“你应该已经知道东西都放哪了。”）相当配合地好好夸了一通走廊（“你用到吸尘器的可能性估计…不大。”），然后二人直直走进卧室。也就是在那一刻，Even决定他永远也不会邀请Isak到自己家去。

“好…成熟。”Even看着眼前浅灰色的墙，床边铺着很有品味的地毯，相框和盆栽。他的桌上就放着一台合着的笔记本电脑，一叠衣服按重量摆放得整整齐齐。Even能看出来这间屋子本来就这么整洁，而不是因为来人了才匆忙收拾出来的。Ophelia蜷在角落的小床上，没有近一步动作，只是观察着这两个男人。

“谢了？”

“我的意思是它看着很好，你整个公寓都很好，很干净。”

他感觉Isak捏了下他的手，他转过头去看他。Isak脸上挂着坏笑。“想乱搞一番吗？”

* * *

如他所想，今晚的平稳到此为止。他们把彼此脱得剩下袜子，关了门，以防Ophelia偷看（她才懒得看）。光着身子站在Isak的床尾，Even不知道接下来该怎么办。光都光了，再干那些纯情的事，比如亲吻，就感觉很别扭，但直接就上Isak的床，或者是伸手握住他半硬的鸡巴又太自作主张。所以他只好看着它，转而开始摸自己。

“你感觉怎么样？”

Even顿了一下，他的手正握着自己的鸡巴…他感觉贼他妈好。“挺-挺好的。”

“我问的是你的，屁股。我感觉昨晚可能…伤到你了。”

既然Isak提起来了，Even又感觉到了屁眼周围一跳一跳的钝痛。他昨晚回家就吃了扑热息痛，今早又吃了一颗。但他一想到晚上要干的好事儿，似乎也就没那么疼了。上次凭借着让Isak进入的兴奋与愉悦，打消了他的迟疑，这次他自然也不会在乎。Isak倒是替他慢了下来。“是有点。”他都光着站在那了，再掩饰也没什么意义。

“抱歉，我知道你说你有一阵子没做过了。你要是不介意，我们可以换着来。要不就，不搞，呃，屁股。”Isak伸手，从Even的蛋蛋摸到柱身，摩挲着Even包住龟头的拳头。Isak的触摸让Even的屁眼下意识收紧，他咬住嘴。他想笑，哪怕只是为了隐藏那一阵疼痛，但还是因为Isak的用词太逗了。

“那什么？搞屁股？听着怎么这么像咱俩现在才八岁，努力在网上找黄片。”

“你说话负点责，我可是十五才搜的搞屁股。”Isak收回手，叉着腰，挺直身板还自己的历史浏览记录一个清白。样子很可爱。Even凑近，给了他一个赞赏的亲吻，Isak欣然接受。“回到你的屁股上。”

“我一般都在上面，不过上下我都喜欢。如果你没做好准备的话，我也不会强迫你。”

“尽管你的尺寸很惊人，我已经准备得不能再好了。我还是要用润滑的。套子拿了吗？”Isak直接进入主题，走到他的衣柜前。

Even点头。他看着Isak走路时屁股上的肌肉跟着上下移动，这是他第一次正视它。他弯下腰，捡起刚脱的裤子，从兜里掏出两个从家里带的套子。他抬起头，发现Isak拿着一小瓶按压式的润滑剂和一条毛巾回来了。“那个——”话就这么溜出了嘴。他顿住，意识到泼出去的水已经收不回来了，Isak等着他把剩下的泼完。不管穿没穿衣服，只要是在Isak面前，他都想坦诚。“那什么，我已经有一阵子…什么都没做过了，不管是上还是下，都是。”

“你在紧张？没必要，你昨晚表现得… _非常_ 好，我觉得你应该能再来一次。”Isak的肯定很随意。他嘴上说着，手上也没闲着。他把被子掀起来，把毛巾铺在床单上。

“我只是不想让你失望，以免你在期待我做得更多，或是更好。”

Isak耸肩，没看他，让他一人光在那。“我期待的是我们会继续在沙发上做，但现在咱俩在我的卧室里，我还有了润滑，所以已经比昨天好了。”他爬上床，靠在床头板上，塞了一个枕头在背后。等他安置好，姿势也舒服了，这才看向Even。“如果你不加入的话，我可能会有点伤心，不过我看着你也能照干不误。”

“我勒个大槽，”Even吐出一口气。Isak的膝盖在Even面前弯着。他放平，叉开双腿。Even身上窜过一道电，倒不是因为Isak露出了他的勃起——几分钟前它就已经在自由地晃荡了——而是因为Isak的手顺着小腹，慢慢向下滑，包住他的鸡巴，全程都盯着Even的裸体。现在他不是一个人了，他有观众了。他的赤裸带上了一种目的，成了别人追求快感的一种工具。

他脑袋里的血直奔龟头，让他光是看着Isak看着他自慰就头重脚轻。Isak到底在没在看他并不重要，Isak在自我愉悦这一事实就已经让Even性致盎然。他的鸡巴跟着一抖，点了一下他的胃，下了一个他的大脑已经无力完成的指示，让他动了起来。他抬起一个膝盖，然后是另一个，平稳地跪在床尾。Isak笑看他这一小小的进展。

“你拿了几个？”Isak朝Even握在身侧的拳头点头。他手里攥着套子。

“两个。”Even把它们扔在Isak的膝盖周围。Isak并不满足。

“才两个？”

“已经比昨天多一个了。”

“比我希望的少两个。”

Isak听着不像是在开玩笑。他说这话时对上Even的视线，目不转睛地继续自慰。Even不知道自己借此逗他一下会不会引起误解。他还是说了。“饥渴的浪货。”

Isak尖声笑了出来，又咯咯笑了两声。Even放下手爬过去。Isak提出他的条件：“如果你给我口出来，两个我也认了。”

“那我要是不听你的呢？”Even伸手去摸Isak的脚。跪在Isak的脚边可能不利于他讨价还价，但他低下头，亲吻了Isak的脚踝，想看看这么做有没有什么效果。Isak的脚因为这个柔软的接触抖了一下。

“我觉得你会听话的。” _没错。_ “但你要宁死不从，我就把你塞进我的套子里，在你身上大骑特骑。”

“Hmm。”Even假装纠结了一会，顺着Isak的右腿星星点点地亲上去。他碰着那些柔软的毛发，到了大腿后，变成了热吻。他注意到Isak手里的撸动停了下来，想必是因为他的舌头太过令人分心。

他知道自己有多少掌控力，这让他松了一口气。但Isak似乎也很享受掌控的感觉，至少他有在假装大权在握。他有权决定今晚的走向…等他从Even舌头的禁锢下解脱出来之后。这就看Even松不松口了。Even在这一刻理解了两人动态的关系：Isak允许他做什么，Isak想让他做什么。他带着全新的自信把所有都纳入怀中。这股自信透过Even的手，摸上Isak的胯骨，放在他的腰上，让他停在原地。这股自信让他断开和Isak的对视，不用一直观察Isak的表情，等他的反应。这股自信让他伸出舌头，舔上Isak胀大的鸡巴。没给他反应的时间，他就一个深吞，从头含到尾。我勒个大槽。

* * *

Even只能听见他的心跳，也有可能是Isak的。总之，他们其中一人的心跳如雷贯耳，抑或是两人叠在了一起，声音大到他都听不见自己打在Isak肩膀上粗重的呼吸。在他灌满第二个套子后，他向前倒了下去，Isak用同样汗津津的身体接住了他。他们躺在那，慢慢缓着。Even不想把Isak困在身下，但他倒下的条路径无可避免。他是真没力气了，他的心跳已经超负荷运载，脑细胞也不剩几个，指望不了它们来给身体剩下的部分下指令了。幸好，Isak似乎并不介意。他在Even的头发里吐着喃喃细语，Even耳边只有心跳和呼吸。他理解不了，但它们听起来很贴心缓慢，并不是什么命令，和他做爱时说的话正相反。又是一件他没想到一个在博物馆上班的人会干出来的事儿。他想象着像Isak嘘游客一样嘘Isak，让他安静下来，他笑出了声。他的身体跟着颤抖，让鸡巴从Isak的屁股里滑出来，两人一起被这种变化刺激地呻吟一声。他知道他得把套子接住，以免里面的东西流到毛巾上，但他觉得自己的胳膊暂时还拿不了重物。

“笑什么呢？”和之前一样，Isak伸到两人中间，看也没看，小心地把套子拽了下来。

“谢谢，我笑你刚才叫得那么大声，跟你安静的工作环境完全不搭。”

Isak用另一只手拍了Even一巴掌。“要不是你周五跑了，你就能见识到博物馆能吵到什么地步。”

“你别跟我说你在Noora面前大喊‘操我，Even！’来着。”

Isak大笑，把Even推到一边。他借机起身，顺手拿起毛巾，擦了擦屁股，检查了一下床单。他走出了房间。

Even顺势仰躺。现在屋里就他一个人了，他突然意识到了自己还光着。他想拿点东西遮一遮，最好是能钻进被子里，自己肯定马上就能睡着。但他的鸡巴还湿着，这次他依旧不想自作主张。他来这是为了那什么的，现在他们已经那什么完了。昨晚他解决这个问题的办法就是立刻收拾干净走人，所以他开始重蹈覆辙。他听见卫生间传来了水声，小心地从床上下来，捡起衣服。

几分钟后Isak回来了。“你想——whoa。”Even转过身，一边拉起裤子上的拉链。“你要走了？”Isak还光着，但他身上的潮红和汗意不见了。

“你明天不上班吗？”

“上，但你可以留下来。你应该留下来，你要是想洗澡也可以。”

Even僵住了，手指还停在拉锁上。之前他不敢想Isak会让他留下来，但对方真发出了邀请，他又不知道该如何是好。他有好一阵子没做过这个了。

Isak绕过他捡起自己的衣服，把裤子扔到脏衣篮里，穿上了T恤。Even这才发现那个东西是脏衣篮。在Isak的脸被遮住的短暂的一秒里，屋里又只有Even一个人。他看着床，想象自己躺在上面的样子。就在刚刚，他还在上面躺着，所以他知道这种可能性是存在的。但他还是需要想象自己 _待在那_ 的样子，这才是Isak提出的邀请。“我不太擅长…留下来。”

Isak嗤笑一声，拽着T恤边把衣服扯下来。“看出来了。”

“抱歉。”

“不过你也是用这套说辞来形容你的床技的，结果你在方方面面都超出了我的预期，所以我强烈推荐你再试一遍。”

Even发现他们回到了起点：站在Isak的床尾，Isak试图向他保证一切都没问题。他耻于眼前的这幕重演，他的自信只维持了那么短的时间。尽管他很渴望亲密，他还是需要对方的鼓励，来让自己真正迈出那一步。

“留下来跟我睡吧，就一晚。”Isak上前一步亲住了他。他的亲吻是包容的，用上了舌头，像是来证明他们不用从头再来。他们不过是从上次停下的地方继续罢了。他贴着Even的嘴低语。“我明早出门溜Ophelia的时候，就把你踢出门去。”

仿佛就等人叫她的名字，Ophelia小跑着进了屋，看都没看门口挡道的两个男人，直奔她的小床。Even被哒哒的声音分了心，给了Isak机会。他解开了Even的毛衣和衬衫，不费吹灰之力就把它们扒下了肩膀。“如果你喜欢裸睡，那是再好不过。要是不喜欢，我就不得寸进尺了。”

“裸就裸。”

Isak得到了能把Even扒光的允许，他的脸上出现一种狂喜。Even习惯穿着睡衣睡，但他也习惯了一个人睡，索性一并顺了Isak的意算了。

Even站在原地，Isak的手慢慢把他的衬衫一直脱下去，拉开裤子的拉锁，玩弄着他的内裤，好像他之前没见过里面的东西，没被它操过一样。“袜子就留着吧，挺可爱的。”Even低头看着那双就没脱下来过的袜子。它们是西瓜图案的，明亮的红色上面散着一些种子，上面是一圈绿边。“你睡左边，我睡右边，中间有没有空看Ophie心情。”

命令一下，Even的动力就来了。他不再僵在原地，而是又捡起裤子，从屁兜里掏出手机。他模仿着Isak，走到床的另一边，接住扔到他这边的枕头，把被子拉上来。最后关头，他想起自己得去上个厕所，把鸡巴擦干净。“哦，呃，去趟卫生间。”Isak朝他摆手。

Even动作很快。他释放了膀胱，擦抹干净，全程没抬头看镜子一眼。他知道如果他看了，他脑子里的那根弦就会断，他会衣服都不穿就夺门而逃。不过是和一个男人睡在一张床上罢了，他可以的。他之前也干过，Isak的信心也让他安心。毕竟，不他妈就是 _睡觉_ 吗？失去意识不一向都是他的最爱吗？所以他不知道自己这次为什么如此抵触。

他回屋时，Ophelia用一种沉稳中略带好奇的凝视看着他爬上了床。他侧过身，模仿着Isak，支起胳膊。

“明早我六点起，然后就你妈迎来噩梦。”他翻着手机。

“工作的事儿？”

Isak不用他多问，就挫败地长出一口气。“没剩几天就圣诞了，Geir一直在我背后催催催，急着赶着折腾明年的展出。我觉得他就是没事儿找事儿，好在放假的时候吹他之前有多忙。”他翻了个白眼，锁上了屏幕。“算逑了。”Isak拧过身子，给手机充上电，按了一下开关。之前把屋子照得透亮的两个台灯渐渐融进黑暗。Even眨了几下眼才适应了。趁着这点功夫，Isak已经凑到他面前。“如果你睡在我身上，我不会把你推下去的。”

“你身上？”Even赶在嘴里被Isak的舌头填满之前说了出来。Isak没解释，直接上身展示。他一手环住Even的腰，把他拉近，顺势一滚，Even就在Isak身上了。

两人停下来喘口气，Isak确认。“我身上。”

Even感觉很舒服，很随意。他左腿搭在Isak右腿上，整个人贴在Isak胸前。两人的心脏又合成一拍，大声地跳着。Even微微调整了几下，确保两人整晚都可以保持这个姿势：他摆正鸡巴，把枕头塞在身下来分摊一部分重量，在Isak的颈窝里找了一个合适的呼吸位置，而不至于让他明早醒来，发现自己口水流得到处都是。

“天，太舒服了。”

Even努力让自己放松全身的肌肉，让Isak感受到他想要的那种重量。但他表示同意。“是的。”


	11. 第十一章 Isak

他坐在桌前，心想当初真是脑子进了水，才会把Even带到楼下来。他盯着办公室的门，他亲手把Even按在了上面，导致他现在一往这个方向看，脑子里就只有这个画面。关键是他还总得往那看。一会儿是Kim伸进头来回答他的问题，一会儿是Geir也不找个凳子，就站在门口开个短会，要不就是电脑盯得时间长了，总之他都会看着那扇门，脑子停在Even身上。

虽然就算没门的事儿，他也会不停地想Even，但多了扇门就多份闹心。他决定出门。Isak把最新的展厅平面图发送到共享打印机，先在Kim的隔间停了一下。“我去看看仓库里还有哪些东西可以放到下次的展出，你要来吗？”Kim既可以跟着他多学点东西，把流程都搞清楚，Isak也可以把自己搞不定的电脑录入工作交给Kim。他上周勉强整明白了系统该怎么用，这周可不打算再折磨自己一回。Kim一如既往地抓住了机会。“希望我没有耽误你干活。”

“没，我只是在想Camilla夏天的项目。她想在放假前让我拿出五个有创意的方案给她。”

“看来不是我一个人把活儿都交给别人，这就好。”Isak带着Kim往仓库走去，顺道取上打好的图纸。

“她说你们纠结了很长时间，所以多一个人多一个视角。”

Isak没说话，因为Camilla没说错，但他暗自记下她这个请求。Camilla事先没跟他提过这事儿，如果最后她真把别人的点子占为了己有，他是不会放任不管的。毕竟如果男人可以这么做，那她也可以。“如果你想出了好主意，或者你知道别人也在这件事上出了力，记得跟我说。我想确保你们的付出得到了认可，再不济给你开个医生/博士的证明也好。”

Kim哼了一声。“医生/博士的证明？”

“就，可能你有很多要干的事，结果因为这是Camilla给你的任务，你就只好把它放在第一位，导致你没时间完成别的工作，对此我可以理解，就像给你开个病假条一样。”

“哦，我还以为你是说，因为你是博士，所以你就可以盖那种贼高级的章，别人就不敢质疑你对我的肯定了。”

“不是，但或许这种的也应该给你开一份。”

Kim大笑，他们绕过最后一个弯。“虽说我忙得过来，我还是很感激。”

“你的能力我信得过。”

Isak刚当助理的那几年，不知道捅过多少篓子，每每想起来还是很挫败。因为Kim是女性，她遭受得更多。至于Isak为什么能意识到这一点，一个原因是因为他和Camilla一路走过的道路截然不同。虽然现在他俩都是高级策展人，但Camilla克服的困难要比他多，花的时间也比他长，这就解释了她和他在行为处事上的区别。Camilla很会在最短的时间内把事情做好，因为她不得不会。Isak也并没有因此而看不起她，但他还是能帮就帮：他会尽量不让Camilla去占别人的便宜。或许这是他对于自己身为男性而得到的特权的一种赎罪。

Kim直接进了仓库办公室，噼里啪啦地敲起了键盘。Isak拽过来一张椅子，坐在她旁边，把平面图铺在桌上。他们需要先查好展出作品的记录，再定下来把它搬到楼上的时间。刚点开第一条记录，Kim就转过椅子，面朝Isak问，“晚会怎么样？”

Isak惊了一下。这个问题来得突兀，和手头的内容没有任何联系，答案也清晰可见。“很好啊，你不也在吗？”

“那我把话说明白点。你消失了二十分钟，Even跟着你跑下了楼，然后你一整晚都在找他，结果呢？”

“哦。”

“抱歉，我知道我这么做违反了员工守则，但你俩绝对在你的办公室里亲热了， _而且_ Noora已经给我发了好几次短信，就想吃瓜。”

“看来你和Noora已经交上朋友了？”

“这还用说，你偷了她的搭档，不得还给人家个新的吗？她人很酷。”

Isak有两个选项。他可以就Kim不守职业道德说她一顿，把话题拉回到眼前的正事上；他也可以跟Kim透露一些Even的细节，这样Kim就能多跟他说说Even的事儿。考虑到他专门跑到仓库来，就是为了让自己不去想Even，选哪项再清晰不过。“她，呃，是他的女朋友吗？”

Kim放声大笑。“不是啦，就是单纯的室友。虽然他俩颜值都很高，但再高也就是室友。她跟我说，她完全就是被Even拽到晚会上来的，他用的一直都是她的会员。但这些你肯定已经知道了，毕竟你都做了一堆…调查了。”

就算他拒绝直视Kim，Isak也能感受到Kim在冲他眨眼。“她还说他别的了吗？”

“没什么了。不过她几乎整个周末都没见到他的人影，就想知道他去了哪。周六晚饭的时间他说要出去买吃的，结果反倒空着手回来了，还得订外卖。自打他在周五消失后，她就很担心，因为她说他有时候会做一些奇奇怪怪的事。”

“哦。”他真得把话题拽回到工作上了，不然他脸热得都能把仓库点着了。“那什么…他挺好的。如果你需要和Noora吱一声什么的。我周六见他了。”

Kim等着。

“还有周日。”

她继续等。

“还有今天早上。”

她嚎叫。“我就知道！”

她肯定知道。Kim的直觉很准，脑子转得也快。从Isak见到Even就把杯子摔了的那一刻起，他就知道自己是瞒不住了。他知道他不应该跨过那条线，把私人生活分享给下属，还从她那挖消息。但他忍不住不借着她的直觉和智商，来多了解一点Even。他把脸埋在手里，Kim嗑到了的笑声和他自己的丢人让他抬不起头。

“虽然我只有60%肯定啦，就，他很明显是跟你去了办公室，但谢谢你亲口承认你和他混了一整个周末。”Isak想让她小点声，尽管仓库里现在并没有别人。不过她还是放低了声音，仿佛在向Isak保证她会守住这个秘密。“我就跟Noora说，你没注意到哪儿不对劲。他俩看着关系很不错，这些细节她现在应该也知道的差不多了。”

听到这他想，Even会像他从Kim嘴里钓细节一样，也撺掇着Noora多说一些她的新朋友的上司吗？如果他俩都在打听对方的消息，那是再好不过，因为这就意味着Isak并不是在单相思，但他不敢打包票。在他看来，Even太神秘了，他身上混着害怕，冷漠，审视，热情，Isak通常都因他迷人的外表而分心，顾不及研究皮肉下面的本质。他想坐下来，和Even聊天，多了解他一点，但当两人真见了面，他的首要任务就变成了亲他，和他上床。等他好不容易静下心来，比如今早他醒来的时候，Even在身边搂着他，他又不敢打搅他。一想到他要专门把他弄醒，就为了单纯的 _聊天_ ，他就觉得算了吧。这么一个漂亮的男人都留下来过夜了，现在还在抱着他，还聊什么天呢。

他小心把自己从Even的怀抱里摘出来，省得让Ophelia跳上床，坏了她主人的好事。如果他不立即带她出去，她就会好一通闹腾。他只好着急忙慌地带着她晨练。趁她在公园里转圈，Isak给Even发了个短信，省得他醒来发现自己却不在他身边。 _我在遛Ophie，你想待多久都可以，想要什么自己拿。你要是想走，门会自己锁上。_

他回到家，看到Even还在睡，心情不是一般的好。他都想请个病假，别去上班了。但刚办完晚会，周一就不去上班，难免不让人多想。再加上他得亲自和Geir说，他不能再一天几十封邮件的发了。他喂了Ophelia，洗了个战斗澡，穿上衣服，又盯着Even的睡颜看了半天，整一个痴汉。他拖到最后一秒才出门。他知道这是Even的周末，就没把他叫醒。昨天晚上他俩没少折腾，他估计得多休息一会。他又给他发了条短信，语气充满希望，但又不会逼得太紧。 _我去上班了，记得醒来后发短信告诉我你今晚的计划。_ 他的措辞比较含糊，可以理解成一种邀请，但如果Even拒绝了他，他也不是不可以接受。他的手机还放在桌上，不知道现在有没有回复。

“好，每件展品都入库了，还有三件没到。”Isak还在发呆，Kim已经继续开始干活了。她利索地过着计划，打着勾。少了他的打岔，工作效率自然高了不少。

“哦，对。我有写它们什么时候会到吗？”

“三号。”

他检查了一下平面图，这三件作品会放在两间展厅里，建墙刷漆等先不用考虑它们。他想先看下工人们干到哪一步了，进度有没有落后，突然反应过来手头的记录还没查完。“开始之前我就应该提醒你，我们得重新过一遍，看看哪些展品已经完成了准备工作。新运过来的基本都检查清理过了，但这次还有一些我们自己的藏品，有些都在下面放了好久了，我觉得最好还是确认一下，咱们至少在近一个月内有整理过它们。”

“没问题。”

Isak越过Kim的肩膀，看着她熟练地查着各个藏品。他以为他们要从整个系统里一个一个搜，就想让她给自己演示一下，如何为这次的展出新建一个文件夹，结果人家三两下就整明白了。如果他不自欺欺人的话，显然他才是那个要向Kim学习的人。大方向或许由他确定，但真实施起来，他还得乖乖跟在人家身后。

* * *

午休的时候，Even还是没回复，Isak都想回趟家看看他是不是还没起。转念一想，他决定还是把精力放在给Hubert打电话上。Hubert总拿各种理由来搪塞他的提案，他希望通过电话把这事儿赶紧定下来，不然一放假又要拖好久。他回到办公室，把标好的图纸扔到桌上，关上了门。

虽然他之前已经飞了两次巴黎，一想到他要结结巴巴，词不达意地说法语，Isak还是有点发怵。虽然Hubert要求在电话上进行谈判，但这也让Isak多了一些练习法语的动力，毕竟你总不能让谷歌翻译来替你和人家聊天。他俩才聊了几分钟，Hubert就注意到了这一点。

“你的法语说得比以前溜了。”

“这都得归功于你啊，Hubert。要不是你一直拖，我早就放弃了。”

“我就知道我没白拖。”

“说真的，Hubert，我的时间和耐心已经所剩无几了。你也知道Geir催得很急。如果再定不下来，我就得换别家合作了。”

“别啊，大家都不想这样的。”

Isak没说话。他知道Hubert有时候会故意利用沉默来加强戏剧性，等着他的挑战者按耐不住，被迫露出底牌。

“回巴黎吧。”

“你说什么？”

“你到我的办公室，咱俩再见一次面，把所有细节都定下来。你也知道见面说效率会高很多。如果你能再过来一次，我敢肯定这事儿能成。我向你保证，到时候你绝对是世界上最幸福的人。”Hubert听着颇为飘飘然。“哈，我隔着电话都能听见你的抬头纹皱起来的声音。”

Isak摸了一下脑门，事实的确如此，他简直听得一脸懵逼。这次交易马上就要收尾了，他还回巴黎干什么。Isak已经满足了Hubert的每一个需求，合理的就等价交换，离谱的就咬定原则不松口。这次简直是离谱和离谱他妈当小偷，贼他妈离谱。“真没这个必要，Hubert，你自己心里清楚。”

“我去跟Geir说一声，让他安排一下，大概就在一月份吧。我给咱俩争取一点时间，这样呢，你可以放心过节，而不用老惦记那些法国印象派小画。”

“Hubert，拜托。”Isak并没有在恳求。他只是想让Hubert听听他说的这还是人话吗，简直就是浪费时间。事情到了这一步，他都想放弃那些法国印象主义算了。

“哦，你现在肯定在翻白眼。Isak，听着，我这边也有点事要处理，如果咱俩在一月碰个面，不仅能把合同签了，我还有个小惊喜等着你。我现在呢，就不在电话上浪费你的时间了，继续练你的法语吧，吃晚餐的时候肯定能用上。”

“Hubert——”对方已经挂断了。Isak啪地一声放下话筒。这就是座机的好处，至少他还能泄泄愤。他又拿起话筒摔了两下。他小跑着去Geir的办公室，看能不能截住Hubert的幺蛾子。

* * *

_我知道咱俩定好的是8点，现在行不？我马上就遛完Ophie了。_

_Ok_

Isak比Ophelia还快。他几步迈到门口，赶在Even进屋前袭击了他。他倒是没直接冲着对方的胯去，但也差不多了：一个熊抱，上来就吃住Even的嘴唇，搞得对方连招呼都没法打。既然Isak全身都抱着Even，Even成了那个把他俩带进公寓里的人。

“真热情，”等Isak把自己扒下来后，Even总算脱了身。Isak擦了把嘴，深吸一口气，后退一步，给Even腾出地来脱外套，脱鞋。

“今天过得贼心烦，我需要…找个人撒撒火。”Isak现在只想拿某个法国人出气，但Even要近的多。

“哦，原来我来不是为了打炮的，而是挨揍的。”

“我下手轻点。”

两人你追我赶到了卧室，Even刚进屋就扭了个身。“日，套子还在外套里呢。”Isak的心情立刻大好转，期待着Even能带过来几个套子。倒不是因为他想达到多重高潮，而是因为他可以借着套子的数量来评估Even对今晚的期待和向往。既然他在对方脸上读不出来答案，那他就从他手里找。Isak拉下已经撤松的领带，开始解衬衫上的扣子。

“是因为博物馆吗？”

“Huh？”Even回来了，Isak转过身。

“你闹心的原因。”

“哦，对。我一直在争取的一次交换又推迟了一个月，而且我还得再飞一次巴黎。原因是…唉，我都不知道到底是为了什么，总之肯定很傻逼。”

“是因为…Geir吗？”Even迟疑地问，不确定他记没记对那个名字。

“不是，但他也没好到哪去。很显然这位主席是出了名的爱折腾，人家的言下之意就是我得配合着点，下次见了面再好好商量。我今天就把话撂这了，没下次了。”

“未来的你表示现在你干得漂亮！”Even尴尬地欢呼一声，以示支持。

“没错，正如现在的你正在脱你的衣服。”Isak说完就后悔了，他俩的对话简直是菜上加菜，但至少Even开始脱衣服了。“哦，嗨，今早没出什么状况吧？我是指，Ophelia没闹妖吧？”

Isak回家的时候Ophelia和往常一样在门口迎接了他，公寓看着也没什么变化。Even似乎没洗澡，也没吃早点，但他把床铺了。他主要就是担心，多了一个过夜的人，等他一走，Ophelia就会把Even当成一个新玩具，把人家好一顿折腾。

“没，她躺到了你的位置上，我醒来的时候她还睡着。谢谢你没把我踢出去。”Even动作比Isak快，已经全脱光了。他爬上那张几小时前才离开的床。Isak这才注意到他扔在枕头上的那个小盒子。

“一整盒？！”

“你在短信里说得很急，我都没时间估摸咱俩今晚会用几个，就直接拿了一盒。我们不用一次性都用了。”

“苍天啊。”他肯定是在办公室气昏了头，才会把话说得这么直白，上来就要人家的鸡巴。不过现在后悔这些也没用了，因为鸡巴已经及时送达，而且已经等半天了。Isak脱完剩下的，也上了床。

“在你开始求我之前，先说好，咱俩做完之后我得走。”Isak朝他爬过去，Even对上了他的视线。

“首先，我什么时候求过你。其次，你可真会撩。”

“得，你没求我留下来，但你绝对求我别的事了。我只想确保你清楚，一旦我们用完了这一盒，会发生什么。Noora都开始奇怪我为什么总不回家了。”

听到这Isak觉得有点不对劲，但他借着打开盒子的动作掩饰了自己的忧虑。他拿出今晚第一个橡胶圈。Even为什么不能跟他室友说一声，他在别人家过夜，而不是干完提上裤子就跑呢？或许Even只是拿Noora当借口，他就是不想留下来，但和Kim聊完后，他知道了Noora是真的在担心。如果Even已经有一阵子没和别人上床，或是在别人家过夜了，那他突然开始不着家 _是_ 很奇怪。但他的室友也不用这么密切地关注他的行踪吧？Isak已经很久没有过室友了，就算有，当初他也不怎么在乎对方每天在做什么，对方应该也是如此。

Even拉了一把他的鸡巴，把他拉回了现实。突然的触碰让他下意识发出一声低吟。他分开跪着的膝盖，让Even多碰碰。他撕开套子，但没急着套上。“如果我给你口，你会射出来吗？”

“不，只会让我接近，”Even在Isak的嘴被他身体的另一部分填满之前偷了一个吻。他靠在床头板上，调整了下姿势，让Isak正好待在他双腿中间。Isak随意地一路亲上Even的胸口，他自己的身体随之展平。

“操，你简直是…我见过最辣的沙袋了，还他妈配了根最大的吊。”Isak咕哝着，把这句夸奖直接说给了当事棍。他没给Even回复的机会，一口含住龟头，嗦紧脸颊，Even只能倒吸一口凉气。


	12. 第十二章 Even

他待得太晚了。等到他在Isak的门口和他断开最后一个吻，各种店都关了，他只好带着一个欲求不满的胃回了家。他也在担心Noora会不高兴，因为他之前跟她保证，肯定会周一晚上到家。但现在严格意义上来说，已经是周二凌晨了。总之，一路上他的心情都很上下。

Even进门的时候以为Noora会靠着走廊的墙，双手交叉抱在胸前，把他抓个正着，但家里一个人都没有。他抓紧时间，小跑两步，贴在Eskild和Noora的门前，听听里面有没有什么动静（分别为呻吟声和敲键盘声）。确定自己逃过一劫后，带着劫后余生的震惊，他在冰箱里翻了一通，看能吃点什么。

“Even？！”没过五分钟Noora就到家了。她一进门就在走廊里大喊。Even从厨房里探出头来，装得一脸无辜。

“怎么了？”

“嗨，抱歉，让你等到这么晚，你在家就好。”

“没事儿，我就是有点饿了，你想来点不？”

她进了厨房，走到炉子前，从他身后探过去，审视锅里的东西。他没按照菜谱做，所以也不知道这玩意儿能不能叫菜，好在闻着不错。“Hmm，来一点也行，但你得先以身试毒。”Noora给他打下手，拿餐具，倒喝的，又撕了几张厨房用纸当餐巾纸用。Even端着滋滋作响的煎锅走到桌前，把东西分在两个盘子里。

“那个…”

Even正吹着食物，他抬起头，假装被Noora的突然出声吓了一跳。

“我就想…跟你确认一下，你最近的状态。”

“你还在因为周五的事生气吗？”

“周五？没，这件事我们已经谈过了，我明白你当时的确得先走。”

“你又来了，就你明明在生气，但你也不好好生气，而是整个人绷得很紧。”

Noora塌下肩膀，仿佛这样就能打破Even的理论。“没，我只是在担心。咱们说好的，如果你想逃避，你就给我发短信。结果周六你又消失了，周日也没回家。之前你的作息一直很规律，所以突然整这么一出就不对劲…你也知道我不是在口说无凭。”她没生气，但她在自己强撑着。现在她对他坦白了她的担心。食物散发出来的热气在两人中间冉冉升起。

Even好好思考了一下自己最近的状态，他实话实说：“我觉得我没事儿。”

Noora的肩膀更放松了。“好。”

“我有在吃东西。”

“是。”

“反倒是你，加班加到1点才回来。”Noora被他逗乐了。她叉起一块土豆，往过一扔，它顺着Even的盘子滑到他的腿上。“啊！”

“我可是把活儿都干完了的人，现在已经正式开始放假了。”

“恭喜恭喜！你打算出去玩吗？”他想如果她真有计划的话，他怎么着也该听到点消息。不过也可能是因为最近他一直在围着Isak打转，听完就忘。

“一个小地方，不知道你听没听过，叫…沙发？”

Even嗤笑一声。“听过啊，去过的都说好…还有一个恨不得在那定居。”

“嗯，其实一开始我想去好多地方，不过最后还是一咬牙，选择了那。就让所有关注我ins的人都羡慕嫉妒恨去吧。”

两人的食物总算凉得差不多了。他们边吃边说，话题也比较随意。Noora似乎很满足Even的陪伴。Even想提一下Isak，如果他再突然消失，夜不归宿，Noora也好有个准备，但他不知道自己应不应该这么想。他走的时候两人什么都没定下来，连话都没说几句。最后那一小时基本就是他一边亲Isak，一边努力穿衣服，往门口磨蹭，场面一度引人发笑。直到Even指出，Isak蹭着他的胯下的动作很像是在求他别走，Isak才松口。他能虎口逃生，全都是因为Isak死不承认他的说法。他都没道别，也没定下次什么时候见，只是在Even身后简单吼了一句，“我才没求你！”如果把这一幕当成漫画书的最后一页，还真有几分喜剧效果。所以他不想折回去问两人能否再见，以免让这个结局大打折扣。

吃完后，尽管Even一再强调她应该去睡觉，Noora还是帮着他收拾。

“没事儿，我在想要不要等Eskild回来，看看今天是哪只小绵羊被大灰狼看上了，顺便问问他怎么放假。”

“我觉得他应该没那个时间和精力理你。”

Noora皱着脸表示同意。“你是要上班？”

“也不算，我们公司会关门，但我可能会出去…干点什么，弄弄新项目。”Even说到这，突然意识到，如果他再不在家，他完全可以说自己去上班了。要是Noora问起来，他的衣服怎么穿得这么随意，他就说反正办公室没人。

“行，如果你想跟我一起玩的话，沙发那片地大的很。”

“谢了，Noora，我看吧。”

两人一起出了厨房，在各自的卧室前分道扬镳。他俩都已经累得够呛，也懒得再刷牙洗脸，估计把自己摔到床上的时间都是一样的。

* * *

Even没定闹钟。幸好Noora决定放假后要干的第一件事，就是来场网飞马拉松。她把声音开得很大，一下就把Even吵醒了。Even的脑子错把某部剧片头曲当成了闹铃，还摸索了半天手机，实在关不掉，便只好起床。他字面意义上地滚下了床，随便抓了件干净的衣服，稍微遮了点羞，往卫生间走去。路过沙发时，他朝Noora咕哝了几个音节，她回他几个音节。

和历史上许多伟大的思想家一样，站在马桶前，手握鸡巴，释放完膀胱后，Even的脑子才开始转。他过了几个基本点：今天是几号，明天是几号，他饿不饿。他站到花洒下，思考要赋予人生中接下来的几个小时什么意义。

十秒钟后他迈出浴室，擦干手，从叠放在水池边上，摇摇欲坠的衣服下面翻出手机。如果他不能确定接下来的任意一个小时里能见到Isak，那还谈何意义。首先，他得确定博物馆开不开门。他之前看到过假期的开馆通知，但具体的细节不记得了。他的大脑替他做主，在把这个谜团解开之前，别的什么都别想。所以他湿淋淋地，混身发抖地站在那，搜着博物馆的官网。

开。他正打算回去，又顿住了。为了防止刚才的悲剧重演，他刷了一下Isak的ins，确定把该看的都看了，才投身热水的怀抱。

既然人家开，那他就该去。他该换件作品临摹了。Isak在不在并不重要。他之前都去了那么多次了，那会儿他还不知道有Isak这么个人，不照样去的好好的吗？有挑战有收获就够了。再让他这么过次周末也没问题。他就不应该把Isak扯进来，因为他知道对方的工作压力已经很大了（不论他们多么努力地在床上解压）。如果他现在还没放假，要赶在年前把事儿都干完估计得压力爆棚。再说了，那可是 _博物馆_ ，Even并不应该出现在那。就算二者要共存，他的身份也仅是一名会员。严格意义上来说，连这个身份都是偷来的。

他仰起头，冲去泡沫。他决定了。博物馆开了，那他就去。他会去找Ed办个会员，省得一直刷Noora的卡，进门的时候给人家抛个媚眼蒙混过关。这样不管Isak在不在，他在那都能找到一种归属感。问题是…操，只要Isak能在那，让他干什么都行。明明十小时之前他才离开Isak的公寓，现在他已经想他想到迫不及待。理智上他知道这不可能，但情感上Even已经在担心他会忘了Isak的五官，他好不容易才刻在心中的那些特点。过去的几天里，他见Isak做了上千个新的表情。如果现在再让他去看之前给Isak做的动画，他会觉得那完全就是另一个人。他想见到Isak，因为他想见到更多。

Even穿上衣服，学着Eskild用毛巾包住头发。

“去博物馆呀？”Noora在他又一次路过时问。

“嗯，放假前最后一天开门了。”

“看来你是一直在惦记…那的…艺术品啊。”

人说话不能这么大喘气。“丘比特和三女神下周就要送回丹麦了所以，嗯…一直惦记它俩来着。”

Even以为自己机智的回答能让Noora借坡下驴，闭口不提。结果他卧室门还没关上呢，就听见她笑眯眯地补了一刀。

“替我向Isak问好。”

* * *

Even一进博物馆的大门，就把办会员的事儿抛在了脑后。他满脑子只想见到Isak，顺着肌肉记忆就扫了Noora的会员，一点都不带多想。他把外套和背包放到惯用的储物柜里，设了同一个密码。他穿过扒着冬衣的人潮，一步两阶上到二楼，和上次走这节楼梯时的情况截然相反。他的腿已经好了伤疤忘了疼，穿旧了的马丁靴反倒让他的步伐更加确定。

坐公交过来的路上他把各种场景都设想了一遍，又戳破那些太离谱的泡泡。如此一来，等他真正推开那扇沉重的大门时，他已经定下了清晰明确的目的地。他径直穿过六间展厅，全程目不斜视，直到他走进周五晚上第一次见到Isak的那个大厅。哦对，还有丘比特和三女神。尽管Noora一眼就看穿了他的心思，他还是为自己能第一时间让他俩背锅骄傲了一下。况且，她又进不到他的白日梦里。Isak会再一次穿着西装等他。

大厅里人满为患。他的视线落在那两个雕像上。因为它们是屋子里最高的东西，再加上他以为Isak会站在它们旁边。但眼前只有享受假期的放假人，屋子里的白噪音也比平时大一些。大厅里是自然光，参观者也换了一波，连阴影都和那晚如此不同。吵了，却柔了。现实越来越清晰，他和Isak重聚的幻想也越来越虚渺。他慢慢逛着，假装自己真是来欣赏艺术的。

很快，Even就装不下去了。他就不应该自欺欺人，想什么浪漫重逢。周五他们配合得很默契，还不是因为他事先知道Isak会去。现在他对事情的掌控所剩无几，他居然还有胆子期待重现经典。再说了，还所剩无几呢，明明就是一无所有。他就应该直接发短信问Isak他在哪。一路上他除了白日做梦没干别的，还纠结他俩在展厅里四目相对时，Isak会对他怎么个笑法。早知道他就应该发个短信，这样好歹也会有个答案。而不是像现在这样，后悔和失落如冰水般将他淹没。Even离开大厅，打算去另一间展厅。他出了门，走到走廊边上。

现在该发短信了。拿出手机，上来就问。一旦他知道Isak在哪，他就知道自己接下来该怎么做，他就知道自己该期待什么：是另一次见面，还是又一天和艺术品相顾无言。但他的手机好好地在兜里待着，游客在他身边你来我往。Even想要一个答案，但他又不想。万一他得到一个错的呢？他站在拐角处，心中摇摆，脚下扎根。事实上，他已经在和艺术品相顾无言了。

“素描呢？”

Even跳了起来，双脚腾空那种。罪魁祸首就是突然出现在他左边的那具身体，那个嗓音。“日。”

“Shh。”Isak笑着把食指放在嘴前。“这可是博物馆。”

Even大笑，借机缓缓。他想锤Isak一肩膀，谁让他吓自己，但又担心Isak打蛇随棍上。

“我看见你冲进来了，但我还在给游客讲解，不能直接过来。你那副架势就像是要从火海里救只小猫。”Isak凑近一点，弥补了Even刚跳开的那点距离。

“既然你拿走了我的雕像，我只好找点别的画。”Even想借着炒冷饭的机会转移话题，给自己换来一点时间。别看他想见Isak想得不行，等Isak真出现在他眼前了，他又不知道该如何是好。

“丘比特入不了您的眼？”Isak朝他们身后的大厅点头。

“人家可是大忙人。”

“啊，那走吧。”Isak绕过他，回到人潮之中。Even跟上，好奇他们接下来要解锁什么新场景。

Isak领着他穿过两间展厅，带有一股目的性，但步伐并不急切。Even不用担心自己会跟丢。他放心地观察Isak肩膀的肌肉在西装下的起伏。Isak突然停了下来，他也只好止步。“如果神们看着太过高冷，不妨试试现实主义，比如夏尔丹。”他们看着挂在墙上的三副小油画。

“他们都在玩。”他没有扭头看Isak对自己这个观察作何反应。或许没反应。他凑近，去观察细节。

这间展厅比大厅安静。如果他把这间屋子好好逛逛的话，他就会发现，里面的展出的主题大多是静物，深色的背景压住了粉色墙壁的跳脱。但他坚守在夏尔丹面前，看着这几幅为数不多的人物像，只因为这是Isak带他看的。他拿什么练手其实都可以，但他更偏向人物躯体，因为他动画制作的主要内容就是人物角色。他会把那些怪兽和动物交给想象力如脱肛的野马的同事。

Even看得差不多了。他后退一步，从胳膊下面抽出速写本。刚才光顾着火海救猫了，还哪顾得上管本子。幸好他的肌肉记忆比他的脑子靠谱，还帮他夹着。他一手抽出本子，一手从屁兜里拿出截铅笔。

他扫了一眼左边，确保没人。既然他要开始了，他可不想挡别人的道。他又后退一步，看看右边，仿佛在倒车入库。然后他发现Isak人也没了。哦还在，只是比之前站得远了一点。Even彻底扭过身子，看见他坐在屋子中间的沙发上，翘着二郎腿，双手叠在膝盖上。

“你不用非得坐着，”等Even走近后他小声说。“我知道你喜欢站着画。我站了一上午，歇歇脚。”

“我也不用非得站着。”Even坐进沙发里。坐着也没舒服到哪去，但也是一种解脱。他放松的原因也有可能是因为Isak在他身边。他已经完成了第一个任务。Even从手画起。

* * *

“这个可以给我吗？”

Even正要把画完五个小图的这页翻过去。他看着Isak，这是他画了一小时以来第一次看向Isak，看他是不是在紧张。是的。“不过是练手罢了。”

“那你就更不需要它了，不是吗？”

Even可以说，他会把这些当作日后的参考，虽然他可能连第二眼都不会多看。他很少翻他的素描，用完一本，就顺手把它们摞在卧室的角落里。唯一的例外就是里面有Isak那本，他把那几页撕下来做动画了。他看着那些手，心想Isak为什么想要它们。它们甚至都没画完，他一个姿势画腻了就换下一个。即便如此，他的手指自己把它们从线圈上撕了下来。“给。”

“谢谢，我很高兴你注意到了这些手。”Isak轻轻把纸接过来。他看着Isak把它捧在手心。

Isak抬头看他。“我得回去工作了，之后…我要回我母亲家过圣诞，所以，呃…我们今晚不能再见了。”Isak脸红得滴血，Even本打算借机逗他一下，可惜他自己也在为Isak的言下之意感到害臊。整个上午他俩都成功地避而不谈，仿佛二人的关系在经历了周末天翻地覆的变化后，如受到神灵指引般又回到了最初的状态：不过是两位单纯的路人，一起欣赏和研究艺术。但Isak问他要了素描，真相露出水面，把他们的性生活堂而皇之地暴露在光天化日之下。

Even不知道自己害臊是因为他们上过床，还是因为他在期待他们能连着第四晚上床。他也脸红了。下个任务是重返Isak的公寓。“没关系。”他想一笑而过。“毕竟是圣诞嘛。”

“嗯，不过…那…算了。我应该会周六回来。周六你上班吗？”

还有好几天才到周六，Even得专门停下来想一下。但他点头。

“你不放假吗？”

“放，不过跟你们的不一样。”

“啊，就像你的工作日也和我们不一样。”

他又点头。

“行，那…我回来给你发短信？”Isak在句尾用了一个升调，仿佛在征求发短信的允许。他澄清了一下：“回来之后我想见你。”

“好的，麻烦了。”

“棒。”Isak呼出一口气，像是他之前在屏息。借着一股突如其来的信心，他站了起来。“棒，我会给你发短信的。”他小心捏着Even那张画纸的一角，它随着他的起身轻晃。

Even心跳如雷，但他纹丝不动。他尽量忽略这一小小的进展给他带来的冲击，而是专注于Isak处理的方式。或许他可以只看着Isak，来弄清自己应有的感觉，而不用去面对一想到将来有一条短信在等着他，他就想飞到月球上去的心情。他抓着速写本，像地球的重力在抓着他。

“圣诞过得愉快。”Isak抬脚正准备走，又转过身来。顿了一下，又转回去，打算继续走。不过这回他彻底停下来。“操。”再转一次。“我可以亲你吗？”

Isak还在征求他的允许。如果他连能不能给Even发短信都要问一声，索一个吻就更要问了。但Even还是想笑，因为第二个请求听着就很离谱。他没有细想，为什么一条短信会让他充满向往，一个吻却能让他嗤之以鼻。“说得好像我还能不让你亲似的。”

“这倒是。”又呼出一口气。“我多想了。”Isak动作麻利，膝盖撞上Even的，空着的手径直包住Even的下巴。他把画纸拿远了一点，省得弯腰时不小心蹭到它。Even看着Isak的脸慢慢凑近。得到肯定的答复后，他的脸随之舒展，眼睛颤抖地闭上，嘴巴微微张开。Even赶在最后一毫秒，意识到自己也应如此。


	13. 第十三章 Isak

圣诞节过得还不错。Isak的妈妈把车开到他楼下，Isak把Ophelia放到车上，和他妈换了个座，回了他母亲家。她住得不远，就在市郊。但因为正好贴在森林的边上，可以让他有种逃离的放松。这几天他都在家，穿着勉强能称作是家居服的布料，每顿饭都吃到食物顶到了嗓子眼。然后就是戴着头灯，牵着Ophelia在林子里好一顿遛。过得还不错。

他总能想到Even。Marianne问他最近有没有跟谁在一起，他想到了他。晚上一个人躺在床上，他想到了他。打开母亲送他的圣诞礼物，他想到了他。里面包的是三双印着名画的袜子。“你是从我自己的博物馆的礼品店买的吗？”

“怎么可能，”她指责道，向他丢了一些撕开的包装纸。“我在网上找见的。谁让你每天穿的西装那么无聊，正好来些点缀。”

要放以前，他肯定会翻个白眼，跟Marianne开玩笑，说你买的礼物还能不能再俗点。但现在，他脱下拖鞋和袜子，穿上了第一双。蒙娜丽莎的脸被他的小腿肚撑开。“这下不用纠结她笑没笑了。谢了，妈妈。”

看出来Isak是真喜欢她的礼物，Marianne欣慰地笑了。Isak扭了扭脚趾，拿起手机，尽量模仿那些ins网红的姿势拍了张照。她们每天的生活似乎就是把脸贴在咖啡杯旁边，然后一天的任务就算完成了。他一做感觉就很奇怪，而且把腿收起来会让它显得很短。

“你没事儿吧？”

“嗯。”他伸出一只脚，又咔嚓了一张。照出来怎么这么像是他把别人的腿砍下来了，要交给警局当犯罪证据。

“你在那瞎蹬什么呢？”

Isak放弃了。“我也不知道。”他知道，但他不想和Marianne解释Even的事儿。她一直不能理解他为什么会热衷于搞一夜情，上完床就再也不见，关系短暂到连周末给她打电话的时间都撑不到。既然等她下次再问起Even时，他俩估计都玩完了，现在也就没有提他的必要。

只是谁能想到，他居然在给自己的脚拍照。好看是好看，但主要还是因为他想让Even看看自己收到的圣诞礼物。他对这个男人知之甚少，只知道自己把他吞到多深之后会干呕。但他还是想基于他知道的几点小事上来建立一种关系。Even有很多双花里胡哨的袜子。现在就是个大好机会，把两件他们享受的事情联系在一起。再不济，也能在定好的周六要发的那条 _咱们开干吧_ 的短信之前，给他发点别的。

Isak刚才拍的那些脚照都删了，又拍了一张盒子里还剩的两双袜子，但并没有发给Even。他想把注意力重新放在他母亲身上，放在圣诞节身上。他提醒自己，现在还不是周六。“Ophie！过来！”她一路从客厅小跑过来，他们听着她的爪子在木地板上啪嗒啪嗒的声音。“想拆你的礼物吗？”

Marianne激动地从沙发上跳起来，拿来她包了半天的玩具。

“你送的什么？”Isak能看出来那东西的形状是个骨头。但这些天，基本上所有给狗狗的东西都做成了骨头的形状。

“一个绳子玩具。”

“哦，不是零食的话，她可能会懒得拆开。”

Ophelia在嗅包装纸。她小心地把玩具放进嘴里，但明显不打算扯开。她把礼物放在了Isak大腿上。他拍了拍她的肩膀，算是感谢她这一举动。Marianna看着有点失落，因为Ophelia没有像她想的那样，跟一个五岁小孩一样激动地拆礼物。她坐回到沙发上。“明年我还是送吃的吧。”

“她喜欢玩玩具的，她只是不知道这也是玩具。”Ophelia在他面前等着，他替她拆了。她歪着头，听着包装纸发出的吵闹的声音。

“我想起来你小时候，我们给你玩具，你也不知道要拿它们怎么办。我俩花了半天功夫包起来，结果还得自己拆开，感觉非常多此一举。好在后来你就上道了。”

Ophelia也上道了。她的尾巴开始摇摆，她下来耍了一个花招，为了得到Isak手里的奖励。“你是说Ophelia是我的孩子？”

“有本事你就否认啊。”可惜Marianna说的是事实，Isak否不起来。他用拆出来的玩具来回逗着Ophelia，假装要扔出去。“别冲着树。”

Isak扭过身子，把玩具扔到了走廊。Ophelia等他一松手就射了出去。接下来的半小时里他肯定是要重复这个动作了，也行。反正他也什么要紧的事，那就享受彼此的陪伴。Marianne又喝起了杯里的茶。Isak在扔与扔的间歇里把对Even的想念压了下去。

* * *

Isak对于自己只发了一条短信感到相当自豪。他一直坚持到回了公寓，把包放下，又等了整整一分钟，才编了一条， _咱开干吧_ ，咻地一声点击了发送。他牵着Ophelia出门遛弯儿。

刚走了十分钟，他就收到了回复。 _你在家吗？_

_遛Ophelia呢。_

_Ok_

Isak看了也没多想。他俩的对话一般都很简短，Even不过是在填补空白罢了。Isak确定行为，Even确定地点，完事儿。时间依旧很模糊，但现在Isak不是很担心了。任何时间都可以。

所以他继续遛Ophelia。公园比以往安静，但他们还是碰到了几个也在这个点遛弯儿的熟狗。一个女人注意到Ophelia比以往更温顺，Isak解释是因为他们之前已经在森林里玩了半天。事实上，他应该少遛会儿，但如果今晚他把她累坏了，明早他就可以多睡一会儿，所以他没有走捷径。等他们转过公寓的拐角后，Ophelia的步速明显慢了下来。

她突然停住了，还支起身子。Isak顺着她的视线，发现他的公寓门前站着个人。Ophelia一般对陌生人不会很警惕，所以他觉得有点奇怪。他先没喊停，让她朝着那人走了几步。或许是有什么东西闻着不对劲。Isak吸了吸鼻子。

“Ophelia！”那人叫了她一声，狗狗立刻放松下来，朝他冲过去。如果牵绳没有绕在Isak的手腕上，他肯定就放手了。但问题是绳子是绕着的，Isak被拽得差点摔一跟头，还叫了一声。

“对不起！”Even说，赶紧跑过来。Ophelia一直拽着他，直到一人一狗在中间相遇。“对不起对不起对不起。”Isak看到Even松了一口气，至少Ophelia能放过他的胳膊了。她一上来就开始嗅人家的胯。“对不起，嗨，对不起。”

“日。”Isak弯下腰，想把手解救出来。绳子绕得很紧，掌心也火烧火燎的。他想说两句Ophelia，但她其实并没有做错。他总是允许她热情地和她认识的人打招呼。尽管人是他邀请过来的，没做好在门口见到Even的准备是他自己的锅。

“给我吧。”等他把手解救出来后，Even接过了牵绳。

“谢了。天，你多会儿过来的？”

“回完你短信就过来了，我还按了半天门铃。”

“Aw，日，你在外面等了这么半天？赶紧进来吧。”Isak晃着手，想甩掉那种刺痛感。他们跟着Ophelia到了单元门，他用钥匙打开前门。

“抱歉，你…发的短信听着很着急，我正好在办公室，就…”

“没，是我不好，我忘了你还在上班，以为你路上怎么着也得花点时间。”两人边上楼边跟对方道歉。Ophelia首当其冲，在家门口等着Isak。“你可以解开牵绳，不用拴着她了。”除非Ophelia走得满脚是泥，需要先把她擦干净以外，他一般遛完就让她直接进屋。Even听话。门还没开全，她就溜了进去。“我得先喂她吃晚饭，然后我们才能，呃，那个…”

“开干。”

“对。”两人脱了外套鞋子。Even跟着Isak进了厨房，看着他把狗粮倒进Ophelia的碗里。两人杵在那，Ophelia埋头一顿猛吃，并不在乎屋子里尴尬的沉默。

“呃…你的母亲怎么样？”

“挺好，她送了我几双袜子。”Isak指着Even的脚。他今天穿了一双紫色的，边上印着闪电。

“像我这样的？”

“差远了，不过我的上面有名画。”

“听着很…大牌。”

Isak哼笑一声，没有抬头。他伸出手掌，轻轻摸着勒出来的红印子，Ophelia差点儿给他搓掉一层皮。

“疼吗？”Even走近，拿过Isak的手，包在自己的手心，把它放到脸旁。

“还好，顶多就是打你屁股时换只手。”

Even笑了，但Isak几乎没注意到，因为Even把嘴贴在Isak的手掌上，吻住了那片灼热。压得稍微有点疼，但Isak不敢把手抽开。它疼得恰到好处，能碰到Even的嘴唇也值了。Isak让他顺着自己的手心，手腕，一直亲到小臂内侧柔软的皮肤。Even用鼻子把毛衣推上去，几乎要亲到Isak的手肘，袖口顶到了头。于是，他把Isak拉近，转移到下一片可以攻略的皮肤：他的脖子。

Isak歪过头，低吟一声。他环上Even的腰，把他拉到怀里，手放在他的胯上。他把自己的身体供给Even享用，鼓励他用舌头，牙齿，手，鸡巴，去感受它们想要感受的。他分开腿，给Even腾地儿，两人嵌得严丝合缝。Even咕哝着表示他对此很满意。他压住Isak的左腿，向上顶着他。他们都在变硬，现在光蹭就很爽了。Even一直在Isak的脖子上种草莓，又在不影响站姿的前提下，尽量把两人身体的其他部分也接触上。

Ophelia吃完了晚餐，到客厅歇着去了。

* * *

他们不知怎么到的床。估计是边亲边挪过去的，但具体的路线Isak完全没印象。他连会都不话说了，还哪顾得上想这些。唯一能做的就是站在那，呼气，吸气。Even的大长腿一倒腾，他差点连人都看丢了。

“东西都在衣柜里吧？”

“都？”

Even走到他的衣柜前，打开抽屉，里面放着他大部分和性有关的用品。“你还有助情剂。”他举起一个小瓶子，好像Isak需要看一眼才知道那是什么。或许还真是。

“呃，对，你想用也可以。”

“有可能。”Even拿起个套子，顺便把润滑剂和那瓶助情剂也拿了出来，关上了衣柜门。他已经准备好了。“想知道我圣诞节干了什么吗？”

“Uhhhhh…”Isak完全不知从何猜起。

Even把东西扔在床上，继续解Isak在门口解了一半的衬衫。他给了Isak足够的时间，才坏坏一笑。“给我自己扩张来着。”

“扩，扩了…一整天？”

Even爆发出一阵大笑，连牛仔裤都脱不下去了。“那我对自己岂不是太好了，嗯？没，就是为了舒服一点，算是给 _你_ 的礼物。”

Isak突然反应过来，Even到底准备好了什么，他混身打了一个激灵。虽然他觉得这么做没必要，但一想到Even会当受，他立马就支棱起来了。他很久没有和攻受皆可的人在一起过了，也从来没碰到过这么慷慨大方的。他之前总得确定自己想不想当攻，不然就是默认当受。基本都是对方给什么，他就要什么。Isak隔着裤子抓了一把鸡巴。“你…真…好。”

Even又大笑。“说得好像我多无私似的。我之前都忘了做爱有多爽，你也不在，只好自己凑活一下。”他已经脱光了，身上罩着一层荣光。他小心地掀开Isak的被子，以免把那些用品掀没了。

Isak也应该脱衣服的，哪怕只是为了缓解裤子里的憋屈。但他一门心思看着Even的动作，他的鸡巴在空气中跳动，努力跟上进度。他喜欢它的样子，全部都喜欢。他喜欢让Even待在他的房间，知道两人能舒适地赤身裸体。

“打算让我一个人把活儿都包了？”Even又走过来，轻轻指责一句，亲上了Isak的脖子，不给他辩解的机会。他继续嘬那些吻痕，手上开始脱Isak剩下的衣服。

“你…这不干的挺好吗，所以…”Isak感到Even笑了，他停下了吮吸。

“有些事儿就很好上手。”为了证明他的观点，他扯了一把Isak的裤子，让它在Isak的脚边团成一团。Isak迈出来，Even脱掉他的毛衣，动作依旧干净利落。现在他就剩下黑色短裤，因为两人在厨房磨蹭了半天，前面洇湿了一小块。Even坐在床尾，欣赏他的成就。“看来我得给你画裸体画了，huh，”他陷入沉思，一根手指沿着Isak的小腹慢慢下滑。Isak的肌肉因为那个触感而收紧。

“那些手就是个很好的开头。”

“Huh？”

Even抬头，Isak几乎因为眼前的画面晕了过去。这表情，绝了。他脸上写满了那个再简单不过的问题，以及他期待Isak会停下手头的一切来回答他的坦诚。Isak竭尽全力后退一步，从桌上拿过来Even那张素描。自从他把它带回家，它就一直放在电脑旁。“你画了我的手。”请看第一个物证，法官大人。

“不，这些只是…手，画里的手，夏尔丹的。”

“拿住。”Even接过来纸。Isak坐在他身边，翘起二郎腿，摆出他在博物馆里观察时的惯用姿势。他把手叠在膝盖上，按照Even画上的角度稍微调整了一下。二者的相似程度瞎子都能看出来。

“啊，日。”

“你…你画的时候没意识到你在画我吗？”

Even看着一脸懵逼，Isak信他是真没意识到。“我都…我甚至都没在观察你。我还以为我在像夏尔丹那样画手。”他来回看着画纸和Isak的手。“天啊。”

“你画得是很好，但我要它是因为，我以为你在画我。”

Even倒在床上，整个人都蔫儿了。Isak从他手里揪出画纸，省得它也因羞愧而蜷起来，又把它放到桌子上。Even一手搭在眼睛上，挡住了脸。Isak安静地走到床尾，盯着Even看了一会儿，不想打扰眼前这尊裸体雕像。他喜欢就算Even在躲藏，他也没有想过要遮起自己的身体。终于，他忍不住了。他爬到Even身上，把他完全困在自己身下。这个姿势不是很舒服，所以他改成坐在Even的腿上，把Even的胳膊拉下来。

“我只是以为你很喜欢手，你也知道，有人就…好这一口儿。”

Isak耸肩。“我还真没想过这个问题，但我喜欢你的手。”他一手抓住一只，让两人十指交插。Isak能感受到Even右手上总拿铅笔的茧，他磨蹭着那块粗糙的皮肤。

“我的手喜欢你。”这双手挣脱了。Even抓住Isak的腰把他举了起来，把他扔到了床上。Isak虽然被吓了一跳，还是配合地起身。Even滚到他身上，全身的重量压上去。

“Ooof。”

“我的手喜欢像现在这样抓住你。”

“幸好我也喜欢这个姿势。”

Even又在笑，坏笑。他似乎不再觉得丢人，至少已经做好心理建设，准备翻篇了。他扯掉两人之间最后一块遮羞布，也就是Isak的内裤，夸张地把它扔在一边。双手直击要害，轻柔但有利地捏了一把，然后从头撸到尾。啊没错，Isak爱死Even的手了。他弓起腰，想要更多。

从那开始，两人就没怎么说话。床第之间，没什么交谈的必要。现在他们对彼此的身体已经足够了解，不用多说就能心领神会。Even把Isak带到床中间，依旧让他躺在那。他往他头下垫了一个枕头，鸡巴上套了个套子，像Isak之前那样，跨坐在他腿上。Even倒是专门问了一下Isak这个姿势行不行，但其实不问也没问题。他给自己的洞抹上润滑，挑起一边眉毛，算是确认Isak准备好了吗。Isak简短地点了下头。Even拧开小瓶子的盖子，从左鼻孔吸了一口，堵住又从右边吸了一次。Even也准备好了。他一手撑在Isak的胸口，另一手把Isak的鸡巴对住洞口。他放松，慢慢下沉，两人一同呻吟。

Isak吐出的虽然算不上真词实汇，好在音量依旧不减。和他们第一次在沙发上相比，这次Even的动作快了一些。两人插得有些艰难，但爽也是真爽，Isak还是觉得自己才是被操的那一个。Even笼罩在他身上，边骑边挤。Isak只能抓住Even的胯，假装对眼前的局势有一丝掌控力。他咕哝，呜咽，喘气，呻吟。Even凭借这些指引在几分钟之内就将他推上了高潮的边缘。他追逐着这些呻吟，直到Isak的肺里几乎倒不进去空气，两人一起坠入头重脚轻的极乐中。

“来，对，来，宝贝儿。日，我感觉到了。”Even一边撸着自己，一边让Isak射在他的屁股里。他射在Isak的胸口，有些溅到了他的脖子上。精液顺着小腹流下去，一路痛快地燃烧。

“操，Even。操，操，操，操…”他每喘一口气，便骂一句，因为他再想不到别的词了。他拥有的全部就是从胸口传来的热量，包裹着他几把的压力，一个带着礼物的男人压在他身上的重量。“操。”

Even慢慢俯下身，把Isak的鸡巴吐了出来。他一手向后，接住套子，突然的一松让Isak挺了一下胯，接下来的几声操也拔高了调子。“Shhh。”Even继续向前，直到他平躺在Isak身上，任凭精液黏在两人之间。他用身体平复着Isak的呼吸。Isak不得不在热度和重量的双重压力下加深自己喘息的幅度，他也因此平静下来。

Even舔走他脖子处的一点精液，仿佛眼前这一点闪光就是他关注的全部。他把脸埋在Isak的颈窝，直到Isak揪着他的头发把他拽了起来。他终于又想到两个字。“亲我。”他们亲得又慢又开，依旧在平复呼吸，但又满足于渴望的满足。他们躺在原地，调整呼吸，品尝彼此。

大约二十分钟后，两人的亲吻变成了带有困意的，时不时来上一下的轻啄。Isak终于说了点别的。“谢谢。”

“乐意至极。”

“这次是不是没上次疼了？”

两人的脸依旧离得很近，Even一点头，他俩的鼻子就撞在了一起。Isak把这也算做一个亲吻。

“那就好。现在，我们有三个选项。”

Even轻轻咕哝一声。

“选项一：你翻个身，再拿个套子上我。”

咕哝。

“选项二：你翻个身，再拿个套子在浴室里上我。”

咕哝。

“选项三：不收拾了直接睡，明早再来完成选项一和二。”

Even长叹一口气。他的呼气热热地打在Isak终于凉快下来的皮肤上。“完成选项一之后是什么？”

“只有你选了它才知道下一步。但要是由我来决定的话，那就是…选项二。”

“饥渴的浪货。”他俩都笑了。Even迅速从Isak身上滚下来，用这个笑话来减轻他俩要和彼此分开的痛苦。Isak因为蹭到了手上的伤口叫了一声。“然后就是选项三呗？”

Isak想了一会儿。“对，但如果我们完成了选项一和二，那就自动解锁选项二的子选项，也就是我换个床单，咱俩上床睡觉。”

“我能不能选选项四，也就是我回家洗操再换套衣服，因为我明天还得上班？”

“不幸的是，设计这个游戏的人并没有提供这个选项，所以你也没法选，抱歉。”

Even又叹了口气，弹了个响舌。Isak看着他盯着天花板，随之而来的沉默让他觉得，Even真在为他俩找第四个选项。目前的三选一他并不能接受。

“那，如果你真要走的话，也可以，我不拦着。”Isak给了Even一个退路，但他还不打算放弃。“反正你的办公室估计也没人，谁也不会发现你还穿着和昨天一样的衣服。或者你也可以穿我的，我最近刚更新了一下我的袜子储备。”

Even转过头看着Isak。他给他一个温暖的微笑。“我觉得这个游戏对我来说有点太复杂了。”

Isak的胃里一沉，整个人绷了起来。他能感觉到Even就要夺门而逃。“等下…等下，”他小声说。“我们还在说上床的事儿吗？”

Even挠着胸口上干了的精液。“我不知道。”

Isak深吸一口气。他还是很紧绷，还再加上两人都不知道他们在谈什么，让他的脑子更是乱成一锅粥。他之前担心的是，自己过度地索求更多的做爱和过夜会把Even吓跑。但现在他也搞不清自己在做什么，也就无从得知要从何补救。“你…想干什么？”

又是一阵沉默。

“尿尿。”Even猛地坐起身，一个眨眼的功夫人就没影儿了。Isak听到他在去卫生间的路上，和走廊里的Ophelia打了声招呼。

Isak盯着天花板。“操。”


	14. 第十四章 Even

Even盯着淋浴的把手。“操。”他又拧了一次，还是没出水。他决定放弃，回到卧室里。“Isak。”

Isak支起胳膊。“你要走了？”

“不是，你的花洒坏了。”

“Eh？”Isak爬下床，几乎从Even身边跑了过去。他先到的卫生间，然后把Even叫了过来。“没坏啊。”

Even从他肩膀后面凑过来。“我两边都转了，一直不出水。”

“看着。”Isak把把手拧到中间。“中间是温的。”接着他把它从墙上拔出来。“拔一下就好了。”水立刻浇了两人一头，他俩都往后躲了一下。

“日。”

Isak乐了。“没事儿，你不是第一个弄坏我花洒的人。”Even轻轻推了一把他的肩膀，Isak坏笑。“我给你拿条毛巾。”

Isak出去后Even试了下水温，还行，可以再热点，他小心地拧着把手。他又把头伸到浴帘另一侧，看Isak有什么洗发水和香皂。他有一个和Eskild一样的浴球，还有几个他不知道是装了什么的瓶子。看到热气开始往上走了，他站到了水下。

“嘿，毛巾给你放这了，给你拿点我的衣服？”Isak隔着水声喊。

Even一把拉开浴帘。“你也进来吧。”

Isak没动。水溅到地板上。

“不管第几个选项，求你了。”Even伸出手，Isak总算握住。Even把他拉了进去，那架势像是把他拉进了舞池。两人真的像跳舞一样，围着彼此转圈调整，直到他们之间的距离近到恰到好处，一起分享水的温暖。Even凑到Isak的耳边。“我今晚不走了。”

Isak后退，好看着Even的眼睛。“没事儿，你想走也可以，不用勉强。我很抱歉我…给你压力了。”

“你没有，你只是在那卖萌。我会留下来的。”Even拧过身子去拿洗发水，有效地阻止了Isak进一步的反驳。他很擅长干这个。他往手心挤了一坨，把它们抹到Isak的头发上，让他向后仰头，轻轻给他按摩。Isak闭上眼睛防止泡沫流进去。Even感到他的鸡巴顶住了自己的胯，在他暴露的脖子上又嘬了一个吻痕，以示鼓励。他感到Isak在自己的嘴唇下吞咽了一下。

Even以为只要他俩不说话就没事儿，他就可以回避Isak的问题。他想要的就是不去回答他，而达成这一目的的唯一方法就是逃跑。他本打算尿尿，穿衣服，走人，因为他没撒谎，他明天是要回去上班。但是Ophelia在走廊里等着他，看着他，他只好跟她打声招呼，摸摸她的头头。摸完他意识到，他是可以回避Isak，但他可以不用表现得这么混蛋。就算他不能给他一个答案，他也可以给他善意。

洗澡期间两人没有说话。他们放松地洗干净彼此。Even玩弄着Isak的鸡巴，把他撩到绕过Even去拿了一个瓶子。显然那几瓶他不知道是干什么的东西不全是会在法式餐厅的卫生间里见到的高级产品，其中一瓶显然装着润滑剂。Even慢慢地给他指交，同时撸着他的鸡巴。Isak抓住他的肩膀，赶在水凉之前射了出来。他们洗掉精液，迈出浴缸。

他能感觉到Isak想说点什么。现在水声消失了，屋子里安静地让人心里发慌。他用毛巾闷住这个欲望，把Isak裹好，又把自己裹在他身上。他们站在卫生间里，抱着彼此，时不时揩掉几滴流下来的水珠。

“你累了吗？”

“还好，你需要牙刷吗？”Isak解开毛巾，把它系到Even腰上，在前面掖住。

Even乐了。“听起来像是你觉得我需要牙刷。”

Isak翻了个白眼。“我没有在暗示，只是提供给你罢了。”他转过身，拉开水池下面的一个抽屉。

“Whoa，whoa，whoa，为什么你会有二十根牙刷？我的天哪，Isak。”Even把手伸进去，仿佛见到了一箱珠宝，来回拨弄着一个个单独包装的牙刷。

“哪有二十个。”Isak拿出一只，威胁Even再不把手拿出去，就要夹住他的手指。他把手拿回来。

“好好好，为什么你会有一大把数目不明的牙刷？难道你好这口儿？”

Isak把牙刷怼在Even胸前，推得他后退一步。“消停刷你的牙吧。”他转了个身出去了。Even看着Ophelia跟在Isak身后进了客厅。

Even听话照做。他用了Isak的牙膏，刷完之后，对口齿清新的感觉表示满意。他没有把牙刷放在Isak的牙缸里，而是含着它出了门。他拿手捣了捣还湿着的头发，顺手把卫生间灯关了。回到卧室后，Isak正扯着床单，被子和枕头已经堆在了地上，这还是Even第一次见到这个公寓乱起来的样子。他靠在门框上，在Isak揪床角时叫住了他。“嘿。”Isak直起腰。Even把牙刷拿出来，假装在刷牙。“这样会让你硬吗？”

Isak无语仰头，不过他的鸡巴倒是遵从本心，起立以回应Even。Even把牙刷拿出来，方便大笑。

“早知如此，还不如让你回家算了。”

Even走到床边，慢慢停住笑。“Aww，Isak，就逗一下你嘛。好在你的鸡巴比你的嘴还硬。”Even伸手探下去，轻轻握了一下，以表感谢。Isak靠近他的手心。

“这是硬给你的，又不是硬给牙刷的。”

“那这个呢？”Even的手沿着Isak的屁股，抓了一把他的臀肉。“这也是给我的吗？”他捏住，指尖探到那处缝隙里。还是湿的，Even表示满意。

“Even…”Isak在Even的肩头粗重地喘气。“咱们才洗完的澡。”

“反正我已经知道花洒要怎么用了，再洗一遍也无妨。”

Isak抬头直视Even无懈可击的逻辑，他翻了个白眼笑了起来。

“选项爱几几的子选项：我让你射到床上，然后咱们换个新床单，睡觉。”Even的指尖伸进Isak的洞口，给他无懈可击的逻辑画上完美的句号。Isak在Even的嘴里溃不成军。他们亲得火辣辣，黏糊糊。Isak等不及了，把他推到衣柜门上，自己爬到床上。Even去拿套子。

Isak勉强下了最后的指示。“Ophie，出去。”

* * *

五点半的时候Ophelia小心翼翼地跳上床，Even被床垫轻轻的一沉闹醒了，但他没动。从余光里，他看到她穿过两人的大腿，在他们的腰附近找到一小块空地，把自己团了进去。Ophelia坏了他的好事，他本打算压到Isak身上，把他蹭醒。Isak似乎习惯了狗狗的这一举动，因为Ophelia在他俩中间躺下后，他只是咕哝了点什么。Even好奇狗知不知道晨勃是什么。她似乎很有眼力见，知道他俩什么时候要上床。所以每次他过来，她都会给他俩留出私人空间。但或许她有她自己发现秘密的渠道。他尽量在不打扰他俩的前提下，调整了一下自己的鸡巴。

Even把Isak累坏了，所以后来他们也就没再多说。他们倒是说了很多他的鸡巴有多大，等他从后面找到合适的角度，感觉有多爽。但与其说是交谈，不如说是…吼叫来得更恰当一些。Isak对于词汇的选择很有传染力，很快Even就咕哝了一些他之前上床从来不会说的内容。但他喜欢Isak对此的反应。Isak能够向Even保证，他并不觉得痛苦，他只是真的想让他再快一点，再用力一点，那，那，那。想起那段交谈对他此刻的晨勃只能说是火上浇油。他慢慢翻了个身。

还有三十分钟，Isak就会有一个新的机会，对他下一个新的指令。他想维持现在的平静，但其实现在也没平静到哪去。他已经在想那些问题会是什么，他已经在想自己要给出什么答案。

_我只想要这个。_

他想每天都能见到Isak，想逗他笑，自己也感到开心，想接到电话就来，想完事儿就走。上个周末不就很好吗，不就很简单吗。他想就这样，再来一遍。现在的兴奋和满足都恰到好处。Isak回家过圣诞的时候，他是很想他，所以他为它的返回准备好自己，然后他就可以成功做到：把Isak逗笑，感到开心。

_我只想像现在这样，再来一次，再来一次，再来一次。_

他能这么说吗？他能要求他们一直像现在这样，不要进入下一阶段？Isak似乎想让两人更进一步，但不论接下来要往哪个方向，Even都很害怕。他没准备好。他也不敢提出这些要求，因为他不知道Isak会作何反应。

“别动，咱俩可以说话，但你一动她就会跳。”Isak的声音吓到了Even，幸好他的身体并没有跟着起跳。

“这说不通啊。”

“我也不知道为什么，或许她以为我们的声音跟开着的电视一样，或许她只是在等一个特定的指令。但只要你一动，她就会开启距离出门还有六十秒倒计时的模式。”

“这才六点不到，压力就这么大了？”

Even能感觉出来Isak在憋笑。“自己养的狗，躺着也得遛。”

两人安静下来。Even怀疑Isak是不是又睡了过去，他刚才的声音听着就不是很清醒。但也有可能是因为被两人中间的狗狗闷住了。“Isak？”Even想到一点。

“Mmm.”

“你为什么有那么多支牙刷？”

“嘿，不带你这么套我话的。”

“只有你认为我在套你话，我才在套你话。”

“你就是吃定我现在没办法打你屁股。”

轮到Even憋笑了，他听见Isak叹了一口气。

“我有很多牙刷是因为我有很多客人，至少曾经是这样。很久之前我买了一大波，省得不停的买，再加上多买点也便宜，所以就图省事儿囤了很多。谁需要我直接给他一根就好。”

“这很…”

“浪，我知道。”

“没，我…这只能说明你对客人很照顾，你在考虑对方的需求。”Even真觉得他这么做很贴心，但他忍不住利用Isak现在动弹不得的大好机会再损他一句。“虽然这个客人的数量的确是有点触目惊心…”

“操你。”

“随时随地欢迎你，宝贝儿。”

Isak听懂了他的言下之意，他严肃起来。“你得几点去上班？”

“呃…大概，九点。虽然没人查班，不过我一般就是这个点。”

“你还要回家吗？”

“你有多的…内裤和衬衫吗？”

“当然。”

“那就不用回。”

“棒，我先去把反犬旁一个句号的句遛了，然后在你走之前再来一发。”

“你刚是拼了个‘狗’吗？”

Ophie跳了起来。

“Even！”

“日。”

Ophie冲到床边，在他俩的脚上激动地转圈。

“Ugh，咱俩还有十分钟。”现在身边的定时炸狗已经炸了，Isak拿来手机看了下时间。Even翻到一边。

“不能让她等会吗？”

Ophelia大叫。

“想都别想。”Isak坐起身，Ophelia的尾巴疯狂摇摆。她从床上跳了下去，又开始叫，叫到Isak站了起来。Even看着他穿上毛衣，从衣柜里拿了条运动裤，捡起来第二个Even没扔进去的套子。

“抱歉。”

“没事儿。”他把它扔到了桌子下面的迷你垃圾桶里。“找个新的，嗯？”Isak回到床前，在Even的胸前亲了一口。“一小时后见。”

* * *

Even勉强把工作都干完了。他关掉圣诞节前刚来的那个项目，把它布置给组员，给他们定好完成日期，确保这些工作量都在每个人的能力范围内。他把环境设计留给了自己和Kirsti，因为他对这个项目的人物设计不是很感兴趣。再加上他很喜欢Kirsti的工作流程，知道他俩的风格会很搭。这对她来说应该是个好机会。

他又新建了一个项目，然后就没再干什么正事儿。每次他一放空大脑，他就想到自己的屁股，以及他现在正穿着Isak的内裤。就连手腕都让他分心，因为Isak的毛衣他穿着有点小，袖子也短了一截。他对自己的皮肤和身体如此敏感，这让他激动不已又坐立不安。他走之前还是没给出Isak一个答案，主要是因为他不知道该怎么给。他不知道该怎么要Isak，胯下的内裤和手腕的毛衣在不停地提醒他这一点。

下班后他回了家，洗澡，换衣服，正打算洗一筐衣服，突然意识到他不知道要怎么处理Isak的衣服。他看了下毛衣上的标签。

_你的毛衣需要干洗吗？_

_不用你洗，直接拿回来就行，还有内裤。_

_很会_

Isak这招他不得不佩服。他走的时候小心地没有吵醒Isak，因此回避了和对方商量下次要怎么见面，但Isak总能给他一个回去的理由。并不是说Even不想再见Isak，他只是不知道自己为什么想一次又一次见到Isak。这下好了，他有了见他的借口。

Even把Isak的衣服扔到床上，把自己的脏衣服整理出一筐，扛到肩上下了地下室。趁着洗衣机打转的时候他又上了楼，和Noora一样坐到了沙发上。

“奇了怪了，我居然不知道今天周几。”

“你终于知道我的感受了。另外，今天是周日。”他探过身，抓了一把Noora放在桌上的椒盐脆饼干。

“谢了。”

“你什么时候回去上班？”

“不知道，说不定就不回去了。或许我可以当个网飞刷剧师，我已经刷到第五部了。”

“恭喜恭喜，你现在看的是什么？”

“不…确定，Eskild走之前点开的。”

啊，Eskild。“我应该去看看他，感觉好久没见到他了。”Even抓了一把头发。

“是啊，咱一放假他就忙，不过人家现在可是在疯狂赚钱。”

“你来不？我们可以去点点吃的，打个招呼。”Noora正团在沙发上，看样子不到明年誓不起身。Even因为有一阵子没见到Eskild而感到愧疚。Eskild一回家就睡觉。Even自己呢，不是在办公室，就是窝在屋里打飞机。他真的得出门了。

“我需要洗个澡。”她抓了一缕头发。

“我可以等。”

Noora呻吟一声，从毯子下边伸出一条腿，仿佛在试水。

“你可以的。”

她像融化的蜜糖，动作又慢又粘，但最终还是把毯子扔到一边，成功实现人沙分离。“你请客。”

“你真好看。”

“用钱请那种，夸我不算。”Noora朝她的屋子走去。“事实上，两个都来一点，两个我都要。”

“你要星星我也给你摘来。”

Even洗完衣服，Noora也收拾的差不多了，反正他们又不着急。Even穿上牛仔裤，T恤，把头发梳到后面。尽管现在是周日晚上，他知道只要他的搭配稍有不怠，Eskild绝对饶不了他。Noora多花了一点心思，算是庆祝她终于要踏出家门。她从卧室里出来，从头到脚装备齐全。

“新鞋？”

“除了网飞，我还看了半天购物网站。”Noora得瑟着那双蓝色的牛津鞋，正好和她在过去五天里摊着的沙发一个色。

“因特网绝对会读心术。走吧？”Even跟着她出了公寓，顺手关了灯。他们沿着老路去了Eskild的餐厅。步伐稍快，不想在寒风中待太久。

别看现在是周日晚上，但由于大家明天基本都不上班，餐厅里的人还挺多。Eskild忙着招待顾客，不过一下子就看见了他俩在挂外套。他叫了一声，“我的孩子们！”他俩走到里角落那个令人垂涎却还是空着的卡座。“啊，等下，这是网飞没电影可看了？所以你才从沙发上起来了？”他装出一副极度担心的样子。“你呢？Isak把你甩了？你俩是都想不开所以来找我谈心来了？”

“什么？！”Noora和Even齐声说。看向彼此，然后又一起开口：

“你和Isak在一起了？”

“我没和Isak在一起。”

Eskild看热闹不嫌事大地根据他俩的喜好调酒。“反正你俩一来找我，肯定就是来吐槽某个男的的，我自然是不介意。我只是说我渐渐品出来这么个规律，所以才会得出这些结论。既然她都跑到酒吧来了，那就意味着Noora的现任男友，也就是网飞，并没有让她满足。你也一样，Even。”

“没，没，没，没，我没，我俩没——”

“原来这几个晚上你都和Isak在一起？”

“Noora，要不是因为我已经知道过你是一个出色的记者，就你这观察力，我都替你愁得慌。他当然是去Isak家了。”Eskild在她的曼哈顿里放了一颗樱桃，把它摆到她面前。“鉴于我给Isak下套的时候你不在场，暂且饶你一回，但事就是这么个事儿。”

“Eskild——”

“Even！”她轻轻拍了他一巴掌。“你为什么不告诉我？我都快担心死了，就怕你…出点…”她挥舞着双手。“我也说不清，反正就是你的那些阶段。”

“没，他只是在欲仙欲死，至少曾经是。”

“Eskild。”

Eskild给他上了他的朗姆姜汁啤酒，又看了一眼Even。

Even败下阵来。“是，我是和Isak待着来。”

Eskild嗤笑一声。“现在的小年轻管上床都这么叫了吗？”

“我他妈怎么知道这该怎么叫。我什么都没叫，他没把我甩了因为我俩就没在一起。”Even转向Noora。“我也不是在经历那种阶段，抱歉让你担心了。但我没事，只是和一个新朋友待了几天。”

“虽然这些还是没解释明白你为什么要来这，但好在进度咱都跟上了。那么，Noora，是什么风把您吹到了我的办公室？”Eskild扫了一眼吧台，确定没有别的顾客需要他，把注意力放回到他俩身上。

她耸肩。“Even提议的，我俩有一阵子没见过你了。我吃腻了零食。今晚他请客。”

“啊，合着你跟我一样，想把他灌醉，然后问出他神秘消失的那几晚都去哪潇洒去了？”

Noora大笑。她举杯，敬Eskild对她意图的精准判断。“没错，以及我买了新鞋。”

“你一进门我就注意到了！瞧你那小步子走的，生怕别人看不见。你可以朝那个方向秀一下你的脚踝。”Eskild朝餐厅另一个角落点头。“她看着是你的菜。”

Noora撩拨了一下她的头发，借机扫了一眼Eskild口中的那位。Even小口喝着酒，庆幸Eskild的连珠炮终于不再对着他了。他有点生气。他以为自己藏得很好，没想到他和Isak的那档子事儿以及现在这点小危机都暴露无遗。但其实也是，Noora和Eskild肯定能看出来。没有人比他俩更了解他。况且他之前也没瞒过他俩什么事儿，除了他在打飞机这点。他俩应该不知道…吧。但正因为他们对他的了解，才能在他遇到情感问题时，拉他一把，给他建议，让他从失恋里走出来。他有一阵子没找过人了，所以Noora估计才毫无准备，但Even也没准备好和他俩分享。

没准备好承认。

因为这不是一段关系，什么都不是，他不知道该给它按个什么名。人怎么能和空气过不去呢。

问题是他现在坐在Eskild的吧台前，喝着酒，满脑子都是Isak。问题就在这。

Noora摇头。“不好说，现在这个时间不太合适。”

“你从16年开始就这么说了。”

“那什么…现在 _依旧_ 不太合适嘛。”

“我又没叫你挑日子结婚，Noora。我只是觉得你需要好好来一次高潮了。”

“你再大点声，Eskild，我觉得她好像没听见。”Noora狠狠瞪了他一眼。他举起双手投降。

“得得得，你想吃汉堡吗？我跟厨房说一声。”

“还有薯饼，谢谢。”

Noora立刻笑眯眯地选了配菜，明明刚才还是一副要杀人的表情。二者的无缝衔接让Even差点笑出了声。Eskild下单去了。Noora转向他。

“你觉得呢？”

“Hmm？”

“黑头发，红毛衣。”Noora又不动声色地瞥了一眼那个角落。

“哦，挺好的，打扮得很高级，不过她对面来了个男的。”

“嗯，那个男的我没仔细看，Eskild觉得他俩是兄妹。类似，爸妈终于不跟着了，咱俩赶紧出来浪一波。”

“啊，他居然都把故事背景都套出来了。”

“长夜漫漫嘛。”Noora眨了下眼。两人小口喝着酒。Eskild调得劲儿很大，Even很感激。他知道他是真想把他灌醉，不过这些都不重要。不管有没有酒，他俩都能在一小时之内听到那些好料，只因为Even根本想不了别的。他还不如好好享受酒精带来的酥麻和上头。

“我…很高兴你一直在和Isak待着。”

Even紧张一笑。

“我没有八卦的意思，我能感觉出来你不是很想谈。就是…知道你是安全的，松了一口气吧。以后你不回家我也不会唠叨你了。”

Even点头。“我应该一开始就告诉你，但我不想把它当回事儿。我不知道我俩这算什么，下次什么时候见，还能不能再见。之前都是顺其自然。”

“这就很好啊！”Noora很激动，显然想夸他。理论上来说，她说得没错，是挺好的。床上完美，Isak很会编短信，Ophelia很可爱，今早他俩出去遛弯的时候一人一狗他都想。他在Isak身边睡得很好，因为他身边有Isak。

问题是他脑子里有一些不好的想法。或许在Eskild这能让那些声音闭嘴。Even一口闷了。


	15. 第十五章 Isak

“你喝醉了？”

Even的嘴尝起来酸中带甜，比以往多啃了Isak一会儿，让两人亲得气喘吁吁的。“没准儿。”

“不带我？”Isak撅嘴。他之前好像没见Even喝到这么醉过。或许在晚会上，但那次他也只是紧张，而不像现在这么…傻兮兮的。Even的眼神对不住焦，笑容也有点发愣。他挣扎着脱外套，Isak帮他拽了一把袖子。

“你会喝酒吗？”

“当然。”

Even耸肩。“有的人就不喝。”

“这倒是。”Isak看着他，神奇于他上身都晃成这样了，脚下居然还能站稳。Ophelia追着他挥舞的胳膊。“看样子你喝好了啊，希望我没坏了你的好事儿。”

“没，只是和室友在Eskild的酒吧聚了聚。没事儿，他们让我来的。咱们开喝吧。”Even抓住Isak的手，把他拽到了厨房。

“你是想喝得再醉点还是清醒一下？”

“操，我也不知道，只要能让我继续嗨就行”Even把手举到和视线齐平，表示他几乎整个人都喝嗨了。

“咱们可以回去，反正明天又不上班。”Isak凑近，几乎把Even压在料理台上。他能闻到他皮肤上的酒味。尽管Even现在醉成这样，他说话还挺利索，估计能再喝一轮。还没等Isak领悟到自己的提议有多大的风险，Even就浇灭了希望的火花。

“我只差一丢丢就要昏过去了，况且我觉得你叫我过来也不是为了喝酒的。”Even靠在Isak的肩上，他才感受到Even别说再撑一轮了，连站都快站不住了。

“那还是喝水吧。”Isak把Even推起来，让他靠住料理台，绕过他去接了杯水。Even乖乖地接了过来，他松了口气。Isak碰到过好几个越劝越来劲的主，那才叫长夜漫漫。尽管Even想维持酒精带来的酥麻，他还是愿意让自己清醒一点，这是个好兆头。Even喝干杯里的水，又靠在了Isak的肩上。这次他的目的性更强了一点。他环住Isak的腰，把他抱了个满怀。

“天，你还真看上我的脖子了。”Even已经从早上停下的地方继续了。

“好看，有力，还敏感。”他在轻啄的空隙间夸着Isak的脖子。

“把杯子给我吧，省得你摔了。”Isak感到冰冷的玻璃抵着他的背。他绕过手去，顺利地从Even手里接过来。Even还在啃。“咱到沙发上再亲。”

“沙发不赖。”

Isak大笑，把他带到客厅。他慢慢地后退，在Even的触及范围内，又隔着一段挑逗的距离，让他专注地跟着自己往前蹭。他瞟了一眼Even的胯，确认压在自己身上的不仅仅是他的体重。他已经硬了，鸡巴在左裤腿里顶出一个形状，Isak看得满口生津。本来他为自己连二十四小时都撑不到，就必须召回那根鸡巴而感到害臊，结果Even没一会儿就到了，仿佛是二十四小时随时待命。他俩都鸡渴难耐。

Even轻轻怼了他一下，摔在沙发上。他立刻开始解牛仔裤，显然是涨得不舒服了。Isak还不急着脱自己的睡裤，他挤到Even膝盖中间，等他注意到自己的帐篷。Even左扭右扭把裤子脱到大腿附近，但没再往下脱，因为Isak在挡道。他把鸡蛋从内裤里拽出来，终于自由了。他抬起头，呼出一口气。“这是给我的吗？”他的手顺着Isak的大腿包住他的肿胀，沿着深灰色的布料描绘着他的鸡巴。

“打开看看。”

Even本来已经凑近了，手指勾上了裤腰，Isak的话让他又乐不可支地倒在沙发上。“Isak！你说得好像你的鸡巴上写了我的名字。”Even放开Isak的裤子，捂住自己的脸。“就像圣诞礼物上面系着的那种名牌。”

“Eveeeeeen。”Even笑得打滚，Isak看他笑成这样自己也笑了。他在这辛辛苦苦色诱，Even居然脑补出这种画面，他也是服气。他上前一步，跪在沙发上，把胯怼在Even依旧挡着的面前。他让他缓了一会儿，以便整装待发。但他想得美了，Even还在那傻笑，Isak放弃了。他坐在Even的大腿上等着，亲着他的手指和手腕。

“现在…现在我满脑子都是你的鸡巴…上面套着那种袜子…就你在圣诞节收到的…”Even的声音又高又尖，谁让他又笑又喘。Isak低吼了一声，可爱是可爱，但也令人泄气。Isak注意到两人的鸡巴都软了，Even刚才火速释放的巨物已经缩成了一根单纯的大鸡巴。

笑声终于低了下去。Even把头靠在沙发背上，手搭在Isak的大腿上。他摸着Isak的股四头肌，满足地叹了一口气。Isak看着他的表情终于放松下来。“我这辈子就没在鸡巴上套过袜子，但我有种预感，你干过这事儿。”Isak把声音压得低沉平静，以免又把Even说激动了。

“真的？你没这么打过飞机？”

Isak摇头。“那样…会更爽吗？”

“倒也没有，就是干净一些，还省事儿，射完直接把袜子拽下来就行。”

“我年轻那会儿都用纸巾清理。”

“现在呢？”

“找个男人帮我清理。”

“你这话说得可是有点浪了啊。”Even的手摸上了Isak的屁股，把他拉近。Isak反应过来，慢慢蹭着大腿。

“你有点醉，我有点浪，土豆马铃薯你选一个吧。”

“Mmm，土豆。”

Isak笑了，亲住Even。他把胳膊撑在Even脑袋的两侧，抵住沙发背，像他年轻时和男生打啵儿那样和他亲热。他压过Even嘴里的味道，专注于感觉，嘴唇的拉力，胯骨的磨蹭。Even的嘴唇丰满缓慢，亲着Isak，但又等着被亲。他用裤子把Even的鸡巴蹭到满血复活，或许这就是套着袜子打飞机的感觉，隔着布料的压力，双腿中间的幻想。

Even喜欢他的屁股。他的手时不时会顺着T恤，摸到他的肩膀，但在那待上一会儿，就总会回到他的屁股上，捏着，把他往他胯上压。现在他能集中注意力了，Even加快节奏，很快就把Isak亲到缺氧。他断开亲吻，倒了口气。

“Even…你再蹭我就射了。”

“好的。”

Isak一手伸下去，他现在需要直接的接触，他想摸着他射出来。Isak摸索着把自己的鸡巴从运动裤里释放出来，Even被他弄得呻吟不止。自由后Isak倒吸了一口凉气。

“你好辣（hot）。”字面意义上的，两人的鸡巴在Isak手里又硬又烫。他没有捏，只是让两根香肠并排，回到之前的节奏。“操。”

“等我一起。”

如果Isak想，他可以把注意力转移到Even的蛋蛋上，等着他要射时它们微微上提的预示。但他不想。他手上没停，沿着Even的长度上上下下，抹开顶端的湿意。他知道，就算他喝醉了，他也慢不到哪去。两人的高潮比他们本人对彼此还要熟悉。

“我要射了，我要——”

“Isak。”

“我…”

“Isak，射…”

“Unnnnhh，c——，ahhhh!”

“Is——”

两人的精液溅得哪儿都是，下巴上，Even的T恤上，Isak的手指。到处都是灼烧，珍珠白的液体几乎让人刺痛，喉咙里是粗重的倒气。身上的血几乎都往鸡巴去了，仅留一点让他们的脸涨得通红。Even想把Isak的手从他俩的鸡巴上拉下去，他无意识的握拳有点太过了。“Isak。”Isak只是呻吟。

他松开手，向前倒下去，让Even接住他全部的重量。他顺手把精液抹在Even的T恤上，现在爽的一批，并顾不上道歉。两人就这么待着，让鸡巴软下来，肺里充满空气，让身体里的酥麻退下去。

Isak勉强抬起头，和Even嘴碰嘴。两人的肉体已经接触到不能再接触了，但他还是渴望和身下的这副躯体产生一种连接。他们干完了，但他不想结束。他摸上Even的脖子，把手插到头发里，撑住他的后脑勺。他托着Even的头，让亲吻堵住那些他知道他不能说出口的话。

* * *

Isak醒来时闹钟既没响，狗也没叫。意识到这一点后，他吓得赶紧坐了起来。上次发生这种事时，Ophelia在家门口守着一滩呕吐物。他没在卧室里看到她，便立马下了床。他先检查了下床底，没狗，没有呕吐物。

Isak在客厅的沙发里找到了她。她蜷在Even的膝盖后面，头枕在他的屁股上。她看到Isak后，尾巴动了一下。“Ophelia，过来。”他没有走得太近，不想让自己的存在打扰到Even。他小声下了指令，但Ophelia没动。“Ophelia，走。”她看着不像是生病了，但她还是没有动。这个命令简单到不可能理解错了，有什么地方出问题了。“走。”没反应。

他扫了一眼沙发，去看上面有没有呕吐物。他祈祷她没吐在Even身上，但他没法确定。Isak回到卧室把衣服穿上。或许她需要看到他穿了衣服，才能相信他们要出去遛弯儿。

现在已经快七点了，比她平时的闹钟晚了一个小时。Isak不知道自己该担心到什么程度。她现在应该非常想上厕所，所以她还粘在沙发上，或是粘在Even身上肯定是有原因的。他穿上毛衣，突然想到，或许是Even出了事儿，或许她在守着 _他的_ 呕吐物。他踮着脚回到客厅，走到沙发后面。Even的脸冲着沙发背，嘴微微张开，气息打在皮革上，形成一些微小的水珠，但没有呕吐物。他有在喘气，眼皮因为做梦而微微颤动。他还光着上身，但有Isak昨晚给他盖的毯子，看着似乎并不冷。

Isak又试了一次。“Ophelia，走。”没动。

Isak到走廊拿来她的牵绳和自己的外套。有时候这就够了，搭扣丁零当啷的声音会让她自动在门口等着。但回到客厅，她还蜷成一团。他给她戴上项圈，系好绳子。“走。”她抵抗了一下，终于还是站起身从沙发上下来了。她的动作很慢，没有吵醒Even，两人安静地走到门口。他穿上靴子，检查口袋，钥匙和手机都带上了，然后出了门。

一到人行道上，Ophelia就奇迹般恢复了。她竖起尾巴，支起耳朵，蹲在看到的第一棵树下。Isak感谢她没有尿在屋子里，但她刚才的不寻常依旧让他放不下心。他按照通常的路线遛弯儿，时不时多注意她两眼。冷空气终于让他清醒过来，五感渐渐敏锐，他观察着晚了一个小时的清晨。

等他们到了公园，Ophelia的步子就慢了下来。Isak掏出手机。 _穿件我的衣服，咱们去吃早餐。_ 一想到今天不用上班，可以好好和Even过个周末，他就兴奋不已。虽然Even很有可能需要在沙发里待上一天，缓解宿醉，但这也不错。两人待在一起就够了。

Ophelia停下来和路上的新狗打招呼。因为时间晚了，他们错过了老朋友，正好可以认识些新面孔。这个点的狗会多一点，没睡醒的主人也多了，公园里也更热闹。有几只狗没拴绳子，正在追着一个网球玩。Ophelia拽着她的牵绳。“虽然我很想让你和他们玩，但我知道我一松手，你不仅会把人家的球偷走，还跟着别人回家。”吃一堑长一智这个道理Isak还是懂的。

往回走的路上，他在想要不要停下来买两杯咖啡。他不知道Even会不会喝，但到了他们这个年纪，不管谁在沙发上折腾了一宿，第二天起来应该都很需要咖啡提神。就算Even对咖啡不感冒，这样做好歹也是个贴心之举。但他们离公寓越近，Ophelia就越拽着他往前走。力度大到Isak知道如果把她拴在杆子上，她肯定会大闹一通。她想回家，他不怪她。她需要早餐。他需要Even。或许Even能用明白他妈妈大前年送他的那个高级咖啡胶囊机。他俩小跑着回了公寓，你追我赶地上了楼。

进门时Isak都绷不住脸上的笑意，他叫了一声。“Even？”回家时有一个男人在等着自己的感觉真好。之前的那些客人，就算过夜，在他遛完Ophelia后也基本没影儿了。但昨天早上Even就在，所以Isak非常期待能再次看见Even和他的鸡窝头。他可能会有起床气，但在Isak的眼里就是可爱。

他一解开Ophelia的绳子她就冲了出去，他听着她的指甲刮擦着每个屋的地板，一边脱掉鞋子，把外套挂起来。Ophelia回来了，低吼着用鼻子顶他的大腿。“好，好，去厨房等我，马上就给你弄吃的。”

Isak到客厅绕了一圈，但没看见Even，他没想太多。他有可能去卫生间了，或者发现他不用再在Isak的沙发上遭罪后就回床上了。这就是带着Ophelia出去遛弯的好处：他的客人们可以借着这个机会让自己更舒服一点，不论是洗个澡，喝点水，还是悄无声息地逃走。Isak和Ophelia到了厨房，给她倒了早餐。他接了杯水，从锡纸板里掰出两片扑热息痛，这可能比咖啡因更招人待见。他带着这两样东西到了卧室。

但Even也不在那。他的床看着不像是有人睡过。Even的T恤还在脏衣篮里，但他自己的衣服似乎也没少。Isak把药片和水杯放在床头柜上，走到卫生间，里面也没人。他在公寓里又转了一圈，还是没找到Even。

Isak没让自己因为对方的消失而低落，他又去了门口。他进屋的时候太激动了，以至于都没把手机从外套兜里拿出来。或许他错过了一条回复。

他的确错过了。

_我做不到这个。_

* * *

这话该怎么理解？Isak又读了一遍他发的消息，然后是Even的回复，觉得自己这么做很多此一举。他做不到吃早餐？做不到穿他的衣服？可他昨天就穿了。Isak拿着手机，走到客厅，坐在沙发上。他盖在Even身上的毯子被整齐地叠放在扶手上。Isak扭过身子，又检查了一遍有没有呕吐物，但其实也是多此一举。毕竟谁会把毯子叠了，留着呕吐物不管？虽然，或许在他还非常年少不懂事的时候，会醉醺醺地从朋友家溜走。但这和他手机里的问题一点关系都没有。他盯着那条消息，终于想出一条机智的回复。

_你是光着膀子就出门了吗？_


	16. 第十六章 Isak

周二的时候Isak得回趟博物馆。虽然现在还在放假，但上午他得去照看丘比特和女神们的装车。他还像往常一样穿了西装，不过为了遮住Even的吻痕，把衬衫换成了高领毛衣。它们已经淡了一些，但痊愈的速度远赶不上他要在工作场合出现的需求。他又加了一条围巾保险，要是有人问起来就说天气太冷了。

他去了一趟博物馆附近的咖啡店。服务员认出了他，朝他一点头，就开始做他总点的那种。不到三十秒，一杯热腾腾的咖啡已经放在了柜台上，他连卡都没来得及刷。“谢了哥们儿。”Isak出门前举了下杯子以示感谢。

肌肉记忆带着他顺腿就走到通往博物馆木门的楼梯前。幸好在真正开始爬之前，Isak想起来放假期间大门不开，便绕到后面的服务入口。尽管这才是正式的职员通道，只要博物馆开门，人们就不会绕远用这个门。他用员工卡扫开了门，绕过地下的迷宫往他的桌子走去。

“嗨，Isak。”

Kim从她的隔间探出头来，Isak差点把杯子飞出去。“你吓死我算了，Kim！你怎么来了？”

“抱歉，没想把你吓死的。我来这是为了学习，外加清理收信箱和刷美妆视频。”

他皱起眉。“你在家做这些不是更舒服吗？”

她耸了下肩。“嗯，但我以为到办公室会让我少刷视频多学习。”

“请问效果如何呢？”

“刚下单了一根眼线笔，所以…”

Isak大笑。“得，别管我，我就来确保一下雕像安全装车，然后我就回家了。继续逛你的眼线笔吧。”又一次举杯。

Isak走进他的办公室，开始扒自己身上的层层保暖。他把围巾留下了，纠结了一下要不要开电脑，最后觉得还是算了。自己来就为了一件事，细节都记得很清楚。他也懒得看圣诞之前的待办事项，反正现在还在放假。不幸的是，不用惦记工作后，他就开始惦记Even。

“Kim？”

“嗯？”

“有件事我想问问你的意见？”办公室没人，Isak听见她的椅子转了一圈，然后是她的鞋底敲在地板上的声音。他很高兴她来办公室并没有穿得很正式，这就意味着她并没有真的在牺牲自己的放假时间来加班，也让接下来的私人问题更容易问出口。

“怎么了，医生？”她坐在他面前的椅子问。Isak的一脸懵逼让她解释了一句。“兔八哥的口头禅。”

“啊，对哈。”Isak清了下嗓子。“你…平时，呃，发短信吗？”

轮到她懵逼了。“总感觉你在给我下套，但是，我…发。”

“抱歉，说话没走脑子。我是想说，我一直在和有个人发短信，但最近有些不太顺利。我就想问问你他说的是什么意思，或许是我理解错了。”

Isak解锁，一打开的就是那个他已经盯了足有24小时的界面。他把手机递给Kim，祈祷她不要往上翻，因为只要她稍微动一下就能看到他找操的那条。虽然他觉得以Kim的水平，这层意思不看也能推断出来。她小心地抓着手机边，很尊重他的隐私。

“这个Even就是…？”

“对。”

_穿件我的衣服，咱们去吃早餐。_

_我做不到这个。_

_你是光着膀子就出门了吗？_

_那一起吃晚餐？_

_希望你安全到家，可以的时候给我回信。_

“这是多会的事儿？”

“他昨天早晨离开从我家走之前给我回的信。我出门遛Ophelia的时候他还在睡，所以我就给他发了那条。等我回来他已经走了。”

“这就完了？别的地方也没消息？”

他还真没想到这点，但ins也没有弹出提示。Isak摇头。

“呃，我不想打探你的隐私，但会不会是前一天晚上发生了什么？让他不高兴了？”

“应该没有，所以我才想不通。”

“那…”Kim把手机放到桌上，屏幕暗了下去。“我觉得现在下结论还为时尚早，但这条短信有种…虽然不是分手吧，但也…到头了的感觉。他既不想费那个劲解释自己，也不想联系你。我觉得他就是故意不想理你（ghost）。”

Kim这么说在他的意料之内，他自己也这么怀疑过，但他还是想听别人确认一下。他习惯短信发着发着就没音了，顺理成章就和炮友断了联系。有人从出现在他的手机里到消失也就一天的时间，所以这种事也不是头一次。但感觉还是很突兀，和两人面对面的交流风格很不搭。Even留下来过夜了。Even走了又回来了。Kim说得没错，但并不能解释这种不对劲。第一千次，他试图一笑而过。“看来是跟早餐没关系了。”

Kim贴心地笑了一下。“除非他和早餐有不共戴天之仇，不然应该不是。抱歉，Isak。”

两人都盯着手机。

“你觉得…我应该再给他发条短信吗？或许开个玩笑：早餐惹着你了？”他扭动拇指假装打字。

“你想的话当然可以，但我觉得你应该是得不到答案。如果你想从他那得到一点反应，说个笑话没准儿有用。”他能听到她的声音里有种虚假的希望，她在努力安抚他的绝望。

“呃当然…”Isak的声音低了下去。“我想让他有所回应，我想知道他说这话什么意思。我们是不是玩完了。”

Kim耸肩。“有时候男的就是这样。他不想继续了，你也只能放弃。我个人觉得还是得来个真正的了结，但既然他一开始选择了ghost你，就肯定会坚持到底。”

“把破解他那条短信，准确说连条短信都没有，的任务交给我的展览助理。我说这话不是故意的。”他有些后悔把气撒在了Kim身上，但他的确很闹心。

“没关系，我理解，换我我也一样。可能我会和我的好朋友们在酒吧里，或是群里吐槽。就像是大家集思广益，一个男的能有多少种做人渣的方式。你别说还挺治愈的。”

Isak倒不至于把Even说成人渣。或许再过一两天，或是喝了几杯酒后，或许等他再发一条短信，还收不到回复后。

“如果你想的话，我可以给Noora发短信，问问她知不知道点什么？或许我们完全错过了另一个背后的故事。或许他真的不能吃早餐，然后…有人偷了他的手机。”

他摆手。“不用，不用，我不想再把别人牵扯进来了，我就不应该拿我的…感情问题找你。事实上，如果我再来跟你抱怨的话，你要制止我。”

“我知道你也就这么一说，如果他有回复你的话，记得立刻给我发邮件。”Kim站起身，仿佛她才是上司，分配完任务，准备结束会议。Isak大笑。

“谢谢你的真知灼见。”

他的手机屏幕正好亮了，两人一起凑过去，看是不是那个等了半天的回复。但只是一个日历提醒，该动工了。“日，我得上楼了。”

“托尔瓦森？”

“对。”他抓起手机和咖啡，跟着Kim出了办公室。

“替我和丘比特说声再见。”她回到她的隔间。他朝走廊走去。赶在拐弯前，他最后一次夸张地举起杯子，装出自己力所能及的最重的口音。

“Au revoir l’amour!”（法语：再见，我的爱！）

* * *

丘比特顺利地踏上回荷兰的旅程，底座也放到仓库里，只剩处理标签。通常来说他都会直接把它们扔了，但这次他把它们从楼上一直拿到他的桌前，把这件事加到了待办事项里，以后再说。

他走的时候Kim正埋头苦学，就没再打扰她。他回到寒冷的大街上，坐上公交，又拿出手机看有没有回复。没有短信，ins也没有私信，连一张可以让他沉迷的新照片都没有，Isak关了手机。

回家后他开始大扫除。之前一直在偷懒，除了躺在床上抱着手机干等以外没干别的。但现在他穿了正经衣服，就有种要干正经事的 _责任感_ 。他吸了地板，和Ophelia玩了一局拔河来补偿吸尘器对她的恐吓。他刷了浴室的地板，看着那堆牙刷笑出了声。在Even指出来之前，他从来没觉得有一抽屉牙刷有什么好奇怪的，别的客人也没提起过。他想打开手机，给Even发一个牙刷的emoji。

但他拿着脏衣篮到地下室准备洗衣服。这栋公寓的洗衣间里有一小片空地，所以他把衣服都放进去后就坐在洗衣机旁边等着。他坚持了五分钟，然后屈服了，开了机。考虑到屋子里简陋得吓人，他能熬过五分钟已经很了不起了。又过去了半天，他想是不是可以再发一条短信。他感觉自己成功做到了一天之内没有不停地去想Even，没有试图联系他，虽然事实正好相反。或许他可以换个笑话。 _看来早餐晚餐都不行，那午餐呢？_

他在备忘录里写了几条机智的回复，这让他撑过第一批衣服。他什么都没发，因为等得越久就越能证明他没有那么急切。但也因为过了二十分钟后，这些笑话读起来也是自欺欺人。每过一分钟，情况就愈加惨淡，挫败感愈加强烈。哪怕是笑话，不论多么机智，听着都像是在撒谎。他还是想和Even坦诚以待，他欠Even一份真挚。他觉得只能以真心换真心。笑话只会换来笑话，真相才能换来真相。 _我想你了。_

Isak把手机扔到一边，一件件把衣服拿出来，挨个检查有没有洗坏了。他之前干过这种事，好好一件衣服就给甩得不能穿了。如果他再不谨慎点，之后就只能买可以干洗的衣服了。衬衫和裤子需要上楼晾起来，剩下的都可以甩干。突然他意识到有件是Even的T恤，他不得不专门停下来，幸好自己用的是冷水。他又确认了一下还有没有没洗干净的污渍，然后把它扔到要拿上楼的那一堆里。他可不敢拿甩干机冒险，Even修长的四肢经不起任何缩水。

抱着湿衣服往楼上走时，他想到了一个发短信的新角度。他决定不开玩笑了，他要来一场交换，不牵扯进来他一直在逃避的各种感情。Isak把衬衫和裤子挂起来，拿着手机把自己扔到床上。Ophelia以为他在玩游戏，也跟着一个飞扑。“得，Oph，主动权一直在他手里，是时候拿回来了。”Isak输入Even的名字，找到了他的个人主页。上面的信息已经有两年没更新了，但他工作的动画公司还在。他确认了一下公司地址，然后开始编辑短信。

_我洗了你的T恤。麻烦明天上班的时候把我的毛衣带上，我路过时换一下。_

他想要不要在这么平淡的文字后面再抖个机灵，以免听着太过无情。但是他翻了一圈，才发现并没有牙刷的emoji。

* * *

Isak本来以为自己这招挺高的。他没告诉Even他具体几点路过，以免Even专门卡着那个时间不在，算是给他下了个套。但也因为他没有定具体的时间，Isak现在只能自作自受，困在自己的公寓里，干等。Ophelia跟着他在走廊里晃来晃去。这假真是放得比上班还心累。

Even依旧没回信，但到这个节骨眼上Isak也不指望他回了。Isak在想Even今天过得怎么样，上班有没有迟到，完成了什么工作，是出去吃的午饭，还是在家做好了带来。他上班的时候是会用手机，还是像他一样，把它藏到抽屉里来保持专注？距离他和Even开始发短信其实也没多久，他对他的回信速度大概有个谱。但现在没有任何回信已经不重要了。11点的时候Isak终于放弃了各种脑补，拿出了外套。他把Even的T恤叠好，装在一个新的博物馆帆布袋里。他总是会在家里备几个，如此一来背它出门就能打广告。或者像现在，给那个把自己ghost了的男人一种长久的提醒。每次Even用它去超市买东西，就会想起Isak。算是他对Even尽情的报复：他会反过来对Even阴魂不散，“祝我好运，Ophie。”她扭头就走。

别看Isak计划得万无一失，他还真没想过，如果他连Even公司的大门都进不去要怎么办。他按了写着他们公司名的门铃，但没人回应。或许和博物馆一样，公司也关门了。除非Even正好出门，不然门就一直开不了。或许他能听到门铃，能给他开门，但他就是不想让他进来。站在寒冷的门外，Isak感觉非常丢人，这可真是还没开始，就已结束。他又按了一次，看了下手机，纠结要不要换一个门铃按。说不定大楼里别的公司的人能可怜可怜他。

但门咔哒一声开了，Isak冲了过去，赶在它自动关上之前揪住门把手。他跑进去，好像动作慢点他的运气就会跑光。他上了三楼，发现一整层都给那个公司包了。他松了一口气，省得他再误闯进别家的办公室。他奔过前台，拐进第一条走——

“嗨。”

Isak叫了一声。“操！Even，日。”他感觉自己被人打了一拳。他大喘了一口气，打了声招呼。

“抱歉。”

Isak倒着气，举起一只手。“没事儿，我还以为我得费半天劲才能找到你，没想到你这就出现了。”他能感觉出来Even咽下了另一句道歉。他看着已经很愧疚了，Isak觉得没必要再指责他ghost了自己。Even知道他干了什么，并且非常后悔，主动出现接受惩罚。这种自首的行为似乎已经达到了惩罚的目的。Isak把帆布包从肩上滑下来，递过去。“你的T恤。”

Even接过来。“你的衣服我放桌上了。”他挥了下手让Isak跟上。

公司内部看着很…有趣。与其说是个正经的办公室，倒更像是娱乐中心，或者是高中生的卧室。墙壁涂成了深色的宝石调，但是落地窗依旧让阳光放肆地照进来，温暖了木地板。几组桌子围在一起，算是工作区。各种高级的屏幕设备，键盘鼠标，硬件。沙发休闲区是大屏电视加游戏椅。有一片还有厨房设施。他几乎都忘了自己还在别人的办公室。接着他看到一个标准的会议室，一排更私人，个人化的隔间。Even领着他进到其中一间里。

“这些都是你的吗？”Isak比划着桌上由三个巨大的电脑屏幕组成的三角形。

“不是，呃，也是，我用这台。如果我的组员需要和我一起工作，他们就用另外两台。”Even解释。Isak也看出来了，其中一边的桌上东西更多一些，下面有抽屉，小玩具散得到处都是，一筒铅笔，一个打开的素描本，到处都是Even的痕迹。Even拉出椅子坐下，弯腰去拉其中一个抽屉。

Isak转过身去观察办公其他地方。墙上贴满了海报，估计都跟电子游戏有关，但他不确定。它们没有统一的风格或是小标签给他提示，上面也没有签名，有可能是任何内容。Even还有一台大得出奇的电视，下面有一个小架子，里面放着许多闪着小红点的游戏手柄，角落里还有一个迷你冰箱。他有种打开它的冲动，就像你去别人家看他们的药柜一样。他想在不主动询问Even的前提下知道他的秘密。

“给。”Even在他身后出声，手上拿着他的毛衣。“内裤叠在，呃，里面了。”

Isak转过身面对他。“为什么？”他突兀地问出了口。他忍不住了，再加上两人现在还是面对面。

“我…忘了拿袋子了，又不想让别人看见你的内裤？”

“不是，为什么你做不到这个？你的短信。”

Even挺直后背，躲开Isak的质问。他张开嘴，但没有吐出任何内容。

Isak急切地想要得到一个答案。他换了一种问法。“行，退一步讲，‘这个’是什么？你不能穿我的衣服？”他从Even手上一把拽过来毛衣。“你不能和我吃早餐？还是什么别的我不知道的？你不能…喝醉了？在我的公寓睡觉？”

“对。”

“对什么？”

“这些都是，我没办法…没办法和你在一起。”

现在轮到Isak张大嘴了。他还没准备好听到 _这个_ 答案。“为…为什么？”

“问题不是你，是我。”话一出口，好像Even身体里有什么东西断了。他的肩膀塌了下去，开始往外倒豆子。“我知道这句话听着像是电影里的台词，但我是认真的。你什么都没做错，你很好，我只是不能和别人在一起。我做不到吃早餐，午餐，或是晚餐。我做不到和别人在一起，但很明显你想和我在一起，所以在我让你失望，或是伤害你，或是给你造成我能做到某些我并做不到的事的错觉之前，我需要和你保持距离。”

Isak说出了脑子里的第一个想法。“扯鸡巴淡，你要是不想让我失望，不想伤害我，你他妈倒是回我短信啊。”他一吼完就后悔了，后悔自己说了这些话，后悔让Even脸上出现这种表情。他依旧站在那，僵成一座雕像，但Isak能感觉出来他的内心已经崩溃了。“抱歉。”

“Isak——”

“至少现在咱俩扯平了。”

Even垂着眼睛看着地板。

Isak应该转身就走。他已经拿到了衣服，该问的也都问了。他应该最后一次和他擦肩而过，这就是两人的了结。但他站在那，留了下来。

他想说点别的，说点什么能让Even抬起视线来。或许开个玩笑。

“我们总是在和彼此道歉，咱俩谁都不是谈恋爱的料。”

Even点头，依旧低垂着眼睛。

看来得开个真能让人笑出来的笑话。争点儿气，Isak。“我的…我的内裤你穿着合身不？”日。

这回Even不仅抬眼了，还一脸懵逼。Isak也不想让他的脸上出现这样的表情。他叹气。“听着，Even。我也不和别人谈恋爱。我约炮，搞一夜情，一打一打地买牙刷。要是碰到喜欢的男人，我就享受当下。我喜欢你，我喜欢和你上床。我不想顾自猜测，但你似乎也喜欢我。”

“我喜欢的。”这是Isak听过最柔软的话了，他的胸口开了一朵希望的花。

“你觉得你能做到这件事吗，和我一起？我保证，不吃早餐。咱俩就是两个睡在一张床上，坐在一张沙发上的单身汉。”希望给了他信心。他上前一步，抓住Even的手。Isak圈住他的两根手指，让两人的手松松地握着。“我只是一个男孩，站在另一个男孩面前，告诉他我有多饥渴。”

Even倒吸一口气，他呛住了。Isak意识到他在憋笑。

“别憋了，笑吧。我知道这听着很傻逼，但真心话。”

Even总算开心地笑了。希望还在绽放。Even抽出了他的手，食指比在嘴前。

Isak安静，不动。Even走回到桌前，拿起素描本。他抽出一支铅笔，剩下的在笔筒里叮当作响。他回到Isak面前，又举起了食指。Isak点头，看着Even写字。

Even写完就把本子翻过来：

_现在请允许我说，_

他翻了一页，又写：

_我不敢抱有任何期待，_

翻过来：

_只因为现在是圣诞节——_

Isak反应过来Even在引用哪部电影。他屏住了呼吸，不敢呼气，按下希望，不敢让自己期待纸上会出现什么。

_（圣诞节不可以撒谎）_

下一句Even花得时间长了一点，停停改改，最后终于翻了过来，真相大白：

_对我来说，你就是最完美的一炮_

Isak一把把本子拽过来，毛衣跟着掉了下去。“操你。”

“我还没写完呢！”

“哦， _现在_ 你倒是想给我写东西了？对不住了，晚了。”Isak把这页撕下来，配合他的演戏。它飘在毛衣上。他用了点力，把本子怼在Even胸前，Even在它掉下去之前赶紧接住。两人终于忍不住都笑了。

他之前没发现，见不到Even的笑容，不论是大笑还是微笑，让他的心有多么沉重。但现在他是世界上最轻快的人。他靠近Even，觉得自己就像是飘过去的。重力还是发挥作用让本子和铅笔掉在地上，却解释不了为什么两人会被彼此吸引。他们笑着，一吻了结。

Even又道了一次歉，一声轻柔的“对不起”落在Isak的脸上。

Isak靠后一点，看着Even，手还是放在Even的后颈，轻轻抓着他的头发。“下班后来我家补偿我。”

Even笑着微微点头，接受了他的惩罚。


End file.
